What Happens in Europe, Stays in Europe
by snheetah
Summary: Kimiko has been leaving the temple a lot lately and Raimundo is concerned about that. When he tries to ask her, all she says is "it's private."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**This fanfic is going to be a little bit like '24'  
**

**

* * *

**

It was night at the Xiaolin Temple and a hard work of training, the Xiaolin warriors were sleeping soundly into their little rooms. The boys were snoring soundly, drifting off into their little dreams. All three rooms were full except one. In that empty room was a girl known as Kimiko Tohomiko and she was the dragon of fire. She was skilled, pretty, and smart but she had to go onto a dangerous mission. If she failed, the lives of billions of people would be lost**. **If she succeeded, the lives of billions would be saved but she would die. It was a difficult choice for her to make but she was a very giving person and she would risk her life for innocent people and for her three best friends. Not to mention her crush. Thinking about him made her cheeks blush. He was cute, strong, and he had the cutest smile that she'd ever seen.

_No time to think about him _she mentally scolded herself. She looked at her clock. It was three a.m. She had plenty of time to get there and try to meet up with them so they could put a stop to it and come back here. She tiptoed out of her room and closed the drapes. She watched her footing and tried to look at the silhouette objects that were spread across the floor hoping not to trip and fall and cause a ruckus. She looked at Dojo that was sleeping soundly on that tree bark where he usually rested. She walked out of the temple and headed into the shen gong wu vault. She walked into the lit room. The light started to sting her eyes. She lightly touched the bells that were hanging from the walls. They made a quiet melodic sound and the stairs to the vault opened as she walked down there. She opened one of the blue drawers and pulled out a black shen gong wu. She quickly ran outside.

"Silver Manta Ray," she whispered as the shen gong wu was activated into a large flying convertible. She hopped inside, strapped on the seat-belt and blasted off into the sky, flying towards her destination.

* * *

Raimundo yawned as he walked to the breakfast table. Clay and Omi were waiting for him. "'Sup guys?" he said as he rubbed his eyes to wear off the sleep. "Hey..." he said as he opened his eyes and only saw two people, "where's Kimiko?"

"Don't know partner," Clay said as he and Omi shrugged.

"Kim wouldn't miss breakfast with us would she?" Raimundo said as he thought about it. Really unrealistic. "Where could she be?"

Suddenly rushing footsteps were heard as a running Kimiko came and met up with the three boys. "Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Yeah where were you?" Raimundo asked her.

"I...um overslept," she said as she tried to give an apologetic smile to them.

"You never oversleep," Raimundo reminded her.

Kimiko didn't know what to say. She wanted to say where she had been and why but the plan was top secret and nobody had to know what she did and why she did it. "Well," she said slowly, "we were training a lot yesterday and we did defeat Chase Young and Wuya in a showdown during the evening."

"Oh yeah," Raimundo said as he reminded that event. Somehow a new shen gong wu had been revealed during the evening and Chase and Wuya happened to be there. They were a strong force but they weren't tough enough for the four Wudai Warriors and not to mention their Shoku warrior, Raimundo.

"Yeah hehe," she giggled nervously. _Phew _she said to herself _good thing they didn't ask me questions about it._

"Wait a second," Clay said as he looked up from the table, "what is the Silver Manta Ray doin' outside the vault?"

Kimiko froze. Heart beating rapidly.

"Jack," Omi said as he leaped up from the table and ran into the shen gong wu vault. So did Clay and Raimundo.

Kimiko stayed put. Her heart was beating so hard she thought that it was going to explode out of her chest. She really wanted to tell them, she really did. She just didn't trust her instincts to do it. She did trust her friends that they would keep it a secret but she just didn't trust herself. After a while of looking down at the floor she heard a soft "hey." She looked up and blue eyes met green eyes.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"What's the matter?" Raimundo asked her as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her, "you're looking pretty down."

"Oh nothing," she said as she lightly shook her head, her pigtails swaying about.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yep," she said.

"If you need to talk about something you know where to find me," Raimundo said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze and then departed from her. She looked at him walking away. If only she told him how she felt.

"Wait," she said as she ran to him. Raimundo stopped at looked at her. A smile on his face. _So cute _she thought. "I...I..." she tried to say, "I want to know, did Jack steal any wu?"

"No," Raimundo shook his head, "they were all there. Maybe the dope came to get the Silver Manta Ray and possibly dropped it. I don't know the kid's so stupid," he laughed.

Kimiko laughed along with him, "yeah stupid."

Raimundo waved to her and walked away.

"Stupid," Kimiko said to herself as she mentally started to beat herself up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**I used goggle translator for this. **

**I know Kimiko does not speak french but whatever its a fanfic.  
**

**

* * *

**Kimiko looked around from left to right, once the coast was clear she fled into her little room. She sat cross-legged on her mat and opened up her PDA. She clicked a few numbers and clicked "call." She put a black mask on her face.

"Oui?" (Yes?) a voice said.

"C'est Gigi, avez-vous trouver quelque chose?" (It's Gigi, did you find anything yet?) Kimiko talked onto the PDA. There was a static and a man's face appeared, he had blond hair slicked back with some gel and he had a round face. He was wearing a tux and black glasses.

"Non mademoiselle," (No Miss) he said, "mais nous avons te-besion," (but we need you) he said to her.

Kimiko let out a sigh. Every single minute they needed her. "Pour quoi?" (for what?)

"Parce que nous découvert, où il est logé à l'!" (Because we found out where he lives!)

"Tu es tres stupide Jean-Paul!" (You are really stupid Jean-Paul) Kimiko snapped at him.

"Au revoir," Jean-Paul said as he clicked off.

Kimiko clicked end call on her phone. She sighed as she took off her mask. She shook her head to rearrange her messy, electrified hair. She hated that. They were frizzy and totally unattractive. She out of her room and ran out of the temple. As she was running to go to the shen gong wu vault, she stopped in her tracks and bumped into Raimundo!

"Whoa careful there," he said as he bent down and helped her up.

"Thanks," Kimiko blushed. She got to her feet and wiped the dust off of her.

"What's the rush?"

"Oh uh, nothing, nothing at all!" she said really quick as she shrugged at him.

"Are you okay? You have been into a "paranoid mode" since yesterday," he reminded her. Yes, he was a good friend to her and concerned about her.

"Nothing everything is fine."

"Would you bother to explain why the Silver Manta Ray was outside?" he asked her.

"I have no idea," she said as she shook her head. "I mean it could have been Spicer, we haven't seen him in years."

"We saw him yesterday," he told her, "at the showdown? Remember?"

Kimiko stopped talking and looked at him. Of course she didn't remember. She had been in a daze, thinking when her PDA was going to chime to see if she had any leading information towards him. "Y-yeah I-I r-remember," she stuttered.

Raimundo let out a sigh of defeat, "look Kimi, you trust me right?"

"Of course I do!" she said right away.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked her.

Kimiko let out a sigh. This was just too much. His constant questioning. "It's private," she finally said as she ran as quickly as she could away from him.

"Wait!" he called out to her but she still kept on running and running.

Kimiko ran to part of the temple and she saw Dojo eating some food. "DOJO!" she yelled at him. Her scream made Dojo jump three feet in the air.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Dojo asked her reproachfully. He looked at his meal that was scattered all over the floor. "Look at what you made me do!" he snapped.

"I need you to give me a ride to France," she said.

"France?" he asked her.

"Raimundo is following me!" she said, "I need you to take me there now!"

Dojo had a look of puzzlement in his face. He scratched his chin, "are you trying to get away from him?"

"No! I'll explain while you're giving me a ride but you must not share this with anyone. Not Master Fung, not Omi, not Clay, and certainly _not _Raimundo," she said.

"Ooooookay," Dojo said for he had no idea what in the world she was talking about, but she looked a little shaken up.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo's voice came.

Kimiko gasped and looked at Dojo with pleading eyes. Dojo transformed into his large self. "Rai watch out!"

"Whoa!" Raimundo yelled as he flew out of the way as Dojo flew out of the door. Raimundo got up from the ground and looked at the flying Dojo, with a person sitting on him.

"Where is she going?" he asked himself out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**I used goggle translator for this. **

**I know Kimiko does not speak french but whatever its a fanfic.**

**Also wikipedia used for some hairstyles  
**

**

* * *

**Dojo arrived in Paris with Kimiko sitting on top of him. Her hair was short. It was into a black bob and it was highlighted blue. She was wearing black tights with a black skirt that had white polka-dots, along with a black leather jacket zipped up. She had a black french beret on her head and was also wearing black knee-high boots with high-heels. Dojo landed under the Eiffel Tower.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Dojo asked her with concern, "it seems like a risky job." Kimiko had told him everything to what she was about to do.

"I have to do it," Kimiko said as she put the black sunglasses in her face to cover her eyes. "He killed my mom and almost killed my dad."

"Does he know who you are?" Dojo asked her.

"Yes," she said, "but he doesn't know that I'm here," she smacked her fist in her other hand.

"Okay just be careful," Dojo said.

"I will," she said, "and remember, not a word to anyone."

"Roger that," Dojo said as he flew to the skies to return back to the temple.

Kimiko walked causally like any other person was. She didn't want to be seen as a type of a suspicious person. Humming to herself she walked into a hotel.

The hotel was big and luxurious. There was a sparkling chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were plenty of French people checking in or checking out of the hotel. There were big expensive carpets covering the hardwood floor and red couches that were put around the hotel for people to relax. It was a nice hotel. Not to mention, there was also a water fountain in there and plenty of armories with glass windows holding chic artifacts.

Kimiko climbed up the stairs of the hotel. As she kept on climbing she kept on thinking if she was going to be able to do it. Would she save the world of she stopped him? Would she seriously lose her life? She didn't want to lose her life because she had a lot planned for herself but since her mom was killed by him things were never the same again. She was a different person. When she heard about her mother's death and how she died she was completely distraught. She cried for weeks about it. She visited her father and went to her mother's funeral. She wished that she could bring her mother back but she couldn't do it. She reached the floor. She opened the little door and revealed the attic of the hotel.

"Ah Gigi," a man with blond hair that was gelled back said as he walked towards Kimiko, "comment ca va?" (How are you?)

"Bien," (Good) she lied. She didn't feel good, she felt like she wanted to find him and rip out his throat. _No I'm not that kind of person _she thought to herself _am I_?

"Nous avons trouvé des informations à l'endroit où nous pensons qu'il pourrait se cacher pour le moment, mais nous avons aussi constaté qu'il a quelque chose de caché à l'intérieur du Louvre ," (We have found some information to where we think he could be hiding for now, but we have also found something hidden inside the Louvre) Jean-Paul said as he and Kimiko walked to the computer. He typed a pressed a few buttons on the computer a screen. The screen loaded and a picture of a building came up.

"Qu'at-il caché à l'intérieur du musée du Louvre?" (What's has he hidden inside the Louvre?) Kimiko asked as she looked at the screen of the computer.

"Nous ne savons pas mais nous pensons que c'est quelque chose de dangereux," (We don't know but we think it is something dangerous) Jean-Paul said. "Vous allez le trouver." (You are going to find it)

"Mais je ne sais pas où est le musée du Louvre et je n'ai pas le bon équipement pour trouver l'objet," (But I don't know where the Louvre is and I don't have the right equipment to find the object."

"Constance vous aidera," (Constance will help you) Jean-Paul said.

"Comment peut-elle ressembler?" (How does she look like?) Kimiko asked.

* * *

Dojo arrived at the temple and was slither back to his little tree to take a rest. As she was walking he bumped into a leg. He slowly looked up and saw Raimundo that was looking at him. His arms were crossed on his chest.

"Hey Rai," Dojo said nervously but he tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Where is Kim?" he asked the green dragon.

Dojo put a thin finger on his chin. "Hmm, funny you should mention it...I don't know," he tried to slither away but Raimundo blocked his path again.

"Dojo," Raimundo said with a warning voice. He wasn't going to do anything but giving someone the glare always worked. Including a green dragon.

"Stop that," Dojo said as he looked uncomfortably at Raimundo's green glaring eyes. They seemed o be working on him but Dojo tried really hard not to let the cat out of the started to slither backwards but when he did that, Raimundo began to walk towards him. "I can't tell you!" he finally blurted.

"Why not?" Raimundo asked.

"She wanted me to keep it a secret. She told me not to tell you, Omi, Clay, and Master Fung that she is not in Paris," he said. After a millisecond he realized what he had just said, "oops," he covered his mouth with his hands.

"A-ha!" Raimundo said, "you just told me. What is doing there?"

"N-nothing," Dojo stuttered, "she's...uh shopping!"

"She's not shopping," Raimundo laughed, "she wouldn't leave the temple to go shopping in Europe, what kind of lame excuse is that?"

"Fine she went there to meet a French guy," Dojo said as he crossed his arms.

"Why?" he asked with a shocked tone of voice. _Why does she want to meet a French guy? _Raimundo asked himself.

"I don't know!" Dojo lied as he threw his tiny arm in the air. Raimundo gave him the glare again.

"Take me to her," Raimundo told him.

"I can't, she'll be mad at me that I did."

"I don;t care, just take me there!" Raimundo demanded, "I don't want that French guy's hands all over her!"

Dojo, knowing that he was going to pay the price, let out a sigh of defeat. "Jeeze, you kids are so demanding these days," he said as he transformed into his large self. Raimundo hopped on and the two of them flew to Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Throughtout the ride, Raimundo couldn't help but think who this french dude was. He was feeling slightly jealous about this becasue he liked Kimiko_. Wait till I get my hands on that guy _he thought as he smacked one fist in his other hand. He wasn't like that type of person but when someone toom something that was really special to him, like Kimiko, he didn't let anything get in the way.

"This is where I left her," Dojo said as he flew down and landed under the Eiffel Tower. "I don't k now where she went after."

"Well I'm going to look for her," Raimundo said as he began to walk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dojo said as he slithered in front of Raimundo, "you're going to search all of Paris to look for her?"

"Even if it takes me fifteen hundred years," Raimundo exaggerated. He knew that it wasn't going to take that long but he was definently going to find her.

"You kids these days," Dojo said. He turned back into his large-sized self.

"Where are you going?" Raimundo asked him.

"Back to the temple," Dojo answered, "where else?"

Raimundo shook his head, "no, you're staying here with me."

"But-" the dragon protested. He quickly shut up when he saw Raimundo giving him "the glare." "Stop doing that! It's torture!"

"Then you're coming along with me so we can find her," Raimundo said.

"Fine," Dojo said as he turned back into his pint-sized self, "but if she gets mad at me for bringing you here, its on your head."

"Actually," Raimundo said as he began to walk with Dojo right beside him, "it will be on yours."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Dojo said.

Raimundo and Dojo searched through the streets, through stores, cafes, and alleys. They did not find her. To tell you the truth, Raimundo was feeling slightly worried. No he was more than worried. He was terrified! _What if a robber took her? What if someone hurt her? What if something awful happened to her? _These questions were scrambling through his brain, making his brain hurt.

"Why don't you ask somebody?" Dojo suggested. "French people are really nice."

"There's one problem," Raimundo said, "I don't know how to speak French!"

"Oh no problem," Dojo said as he whipped out a French dictionary, "use this," he threw it at Raimundo and he caught it. "Now go and ask somebody."

Raimundo looked from left to right. Then he saw a French woman that was wearing a beret on top of her head and was waiting to pass the street, once the line of cars halted.

"Umm," Raimundo said as he went close to her, "bonjour," he said, mispronouncing the word. The French lady turned and looked at him. He started to flip through the dictionary to find the word 'have.' As he found it and was about to open his mouth, he felt a force on his chest and he was pushed to the wall. The French woman's hand on top of his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**Raimundo was flabbergasted at what happened. All he did was say 'bonjour!' Or was it his pronunciation that must've ticked her off. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said as he flung his arms in the air.

"What are you doing here?" the French girl asked. She didn't have a French accent or anything. She stood there by him. Looking at him through her sunglasses. Raimundo looked at her face and saw that her eyebrows were knitted together and he knew that she was slightly mad with him.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo asked as he squinted at her.

The girl took off her sunglasses and revealed her sapphire-blue eyes. "What are you doing here Rai?" she asked. Her voice was slightly angry, but there was a bit of happiness and excitement hiding behind her voice.

"I came looking for you," Raimundo, truthfully said. "You have been leaving the temple a lot and I was getting worried," he told her. "What is going on?"

"You asked Dojo and Dojo told you," Kimiko said, "you can come out by the way."

Dojo, fearfully slithered out from behind a trash can. He saw that Kimiko was lightly glaring at him. "It was me!" he blurted out. "Well it was him but he gave me the death glare which made me tell him," he quickly said as he ran out of breath.

Kimiko crouched down and looked at him in the eye. "I want you to take Raimundo back to the temple."

"Nu-hu," Raimundo said as he crossed his arms on his chest, "not until you tell me why you have been leaving."

Kimiko sighed and she got up from her position and faced Raimundo. "I told you its private," she said slowly for him to get the concept.

"What?" Raimundo asked. "What's so private all of a sudden? You trust me don't you?"

"I do!" she said, "but I cannot tell you. I don't want you to be in danger," she said.

"Danger?" he asked, "what kind of danger?"

"I don't want your life in danger," she said.

"What danger are you talking about?" he demanded. He was not going to leave Paris until she told him about her secret. "It's your French boyfriend isn't it?"

"What?" she asked him.

Raimundo let out a flabbergasted sigh. "Come on," he said as he flung his arms in the air, "you're obviously seeing your French boyfriend here."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend," she said as she crossed her arms on her chest, "who told you that stupid idea?"

Dojo suddenly held up a finger in the air, "that is somehow my fault." Kimiko and Raimundo looked at him. "I told him that you're seeing from French guy and I guess Raimundo took it the wrong way."

"Dojo!" Kimiko said, "I told you not to tell anybody. Especially him."

"He was giving me the death glare!" Dojo said for the second time. "That glare," he shivered at the thought of Raimundo's glare.

Raimundo looked from Dojo to Kimiko. "So are you going to tell me or what?"

Kimiko shook her head 'no.'

"Why?" he whined.

"It's private," she said, "if you want to come along with me and put your life at risk then so be it."

"Whatever," Raimundo said, "I've always wanted some adventure in my life."

Kimiko shook her head at his statement. _Adventure yes, _she thought _but getting killed throughout this adventure, not so much fun._ "Okay fine," she said. She knew she was defeated. "I have to go and find someone so just follow me."

"Okay," Raimundo said, "come on Dojo."

Nothing.

"Dojo?" Raimundo repeated his name as the two of them stopped walking. Raimundo turned behind him and saw that Dojo was nowhere to be seen.

"Dojo!" Kimiko called as she cupped her hands on her mouth and called out his name. There was an echo of 'Dojo' into the alley.

"Where is he?" Raimundo asked as he looked behind trash cans. If they lost Dojo they were sunk, how were they supposed to get to the temple? And if they did get back, how were they supposed to tell Master Fung? _Hey Master Fung, we lost Dojo while we were in Paris and we didn't find him yay! _that sentence would conclude an unlimited amount of chores.

"We've got no time," Kimiko's voice chimed in. "We have to find Constance," she said as she grabbed Raimundo by the arm and dragged him with her.

"Who?" Raimundo asked but he got no response back from Kimiko.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown **

**The French lady, I think I got her moral character from a French book that I think I read a long, long time ago.**

**The part where they get into the museum was a part that I got from catwoman**

**

* * *

**

Suddenly, Kimiko broke into a sprint and Raimundo had to run along to keep up with her while she dragged him by the shirt. He lost his footing and he crashed on the pavement. The weight from Raimundo falling bought Kimiko down with him. The two of them fell on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Raimundo asked as he got up and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Fine," Kimiko said as she dusted herself off and put her sunglasses back on her eyes. As she was readjusting her hair, she turned and looked at the cafe. "There she is," she said as she made her way to the cafe. Raimundo followed.

"Bonjour," Kimiko said to the lady. The lady had black hair that was into a bob. She had a long nose, red-ruby lips, wrinkles covering her face, a long neck, and slim long fingers with long red fingernails. She was wearing a black dress and black shoes.

"Vous êtes Gigi?" (Are you Gigi?) the lady asked.

"Uh oui," (uh yes) Kimiko said as she tried to control her stifling laughter when she heard the lady's voice. It was really high-pitched. "Vous êtes Constance?" (Are you Constance?)

"Prendre un siege," (take a seat) she said as she pointed to the chair that was across from her.

Kimiko and Raimundo both sat down next to each other.

"Qui est-il?" (who is he?) Constance asked as she pointed at Raimundo.

"Mon ami," (my friend) Kimiko said.

Constance let out a little chuckle. "Ressemble plus a un copain a moi," (looks more like a boyfriend to me) she said.

"Uh, n-non," Kimiko stuttered.

Raimundo tapped Kimiko on the shoulder. "What are you guys talking about?"

"N-nothing important," she told him. Sure Raimundo didn't understand a word in French but she felt like he did. "Laisse ainsi passer aux choses sérieuses," (lets get down to business) Kimiko said, before she turned a huge shade of red that Raimundo would notice.

Constance and Kimkio began to talk. While the two girls were talking, Raimundo decided to look around the cafe. It was bid and beautiful with elegant waiters and waitresses. There was romantic French music playing in the background of the cafe making it sound like you wanted to stay there forever. He actually did. He wanted to stay here. It was big, beautiful, chic, and just plain romantic. He was starting to like Paris. He always thought of Paris as a place where girls would want to hang out a lot because of the fashion it had. Ew, he hated that. But now that he got a chance to see Paris he loved it. Live and learn.

As he was day dreaming about Paris, he felt Kimiko tugging on his shoulder. He snapped out of his daze and saw that Constance had left. The sun had also set. "What happened?" he asked as he was trying to keep up with her.

"We have to go to the Louvre now!" Kimiko said. She was filled with anxiety. She was fast walking while dragging Raimundo at the same time.

"Will you tell me what is going on?" Raimundo asked her.

Kimiko ignored him and held up her arm. A yellow cab stopped. Kimiko opened the door and jumped in, along with Raimundo. "Le Lourve sil vous-plait," Kimiko said.

The driver nodded and turned the wheel where they made a left. While driving Raimundo had about a trillion questions running through his mind. He wanted to ask her but she never told him no matter how hard he tried.

"Kimiko will-" Raimundo began to say.

"Hold on," Kimiko said. The cab came to a stop, Kimiko haded the driver some money and they got out. As they got out, they approached the museum. Kimiko put her hands on the door and pulled on the handles. It didn't open.

"It's closed," Raimundo said.

"I know a way," Kimiko said. She took out a glove that had white sharp claws on it. She quickly put it on. Then, using her thumb and her pinkie she traced out a circle with it. She took out the glass circle and put her slim arm through it. Her hand made its way to the lock. She quickly unlocked the door and they got inside the museum.

"Whoa," Raimundo whispered to himself as he looked at what she had just done. Quietly, and the alarm didn't even go off.

The two made their way through the museum. Kimiko was looking at the sheet of paper that Constance had giver her. It was a museum map so touritsts or anyone visiting could easily find their way through the museum.

"What is that?" Raimundo asked her.

"It a map," she easily said, "let's go through here," she said as she pointed to an exhibit. This exibit had paintings that were painted by French artists in the past. They were well detailed, and beutiful. Raimundo couldn't help but be awed by them. So many people had a heart in art.

After the paiting exhibit, the two made their way to the Egyptian exhibit. "It stops here," Kimiko said. She looked up and she saw that she was staring at a sarcophogus. "Help me," she said to Raimundo.

"We're going to open it?" he asked in shock. He did not want to see a mummy.

"Yes," Kimiko said. Raimundo sighed and he started to help her. After a few attempts the two got the coffin to open up. Only inside the coffin there was no mummy.

"Oh no," Kimiko said as she looked inside.

"What?" Raimundo asked her.

"Its a bomb," she said. The timer was ticking down. They had twenty seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Yeah this fanfic is going to be like '24 season 8'**

* * *

"What?" Raimundo yelled. A bomb? What was a bomb doing inside a museum? Unless someone wanted to kill people, or to just lure the two of them inside their trap.

"Go," Kimiko suddenly said.

"What?" Raimundo asked as he cleared his head.

"Go!" Kimiko said, with more urgency and slight meanness in her voice.

"I'm not leaving you," Raimundo said.

"GO RAIMUNDO!" she yelled this time, "I NEED TO DISARM THIS THING AND I CAN'T DO IT IF YOU'RE HERE! NOW GO!"

"What about you?" he asked her.

"JUST GO!" she yelled.

Raimundo obeyed and he ran out of the Egyptian exhibit. As he was running, he couldn't help but think about the bomb going off and blowing up the whole museum. Not that he cared about the museum, but he cared about Kimiko. He didn't want her to blow up along with the museum. He wanted to run back and help her but he knew better than to disobey Kimiko's demands. She wasn't mean at all. She was a loyal friend and nice to them but whenever she was in a tight situation, like now, she turned from nice to completely mean, if they disobeyed her orders.

_She'll be fine, she'll be fine _Raimundo repeated over and over in his head as he pushed the door of the museum that Kimiko unlocked earlier, and got out. Kimiko was smart and strong. She always got herself out of certain tough situations. But this was a different situation. There was a bomb in there and Raimundo did not know if she would be able to disarm it. Once he was outside, all he did was wait for her.

* * *

Inside the museum, Kimiko was frantically trying to disarm it. She couldn't do it. There were too many wires. It was like completing an impossible puzzle. She groaned in frustration but she never gave up. If people died today because of this big explosion, she was going to die along with them. There were still ten seconds ticking down. She quickly moved some of the wires around and inserted them into places where she thought was appropriate for the wires to go to. Five seconds left. As sweat beaded down her face, the last seconds ticked down.

_Three…two…one_

Kimiko flinched away as she waited for zero to come. She opened one eye and to her surprise the bomb read four zeros but it hadn't exploded yet. Instead the top of the gadget had opened up and there was a white piece of paper folded seven times. Kimiko reached into the gadget and retrieved the letter. She unfolded it and saw that there was a note:

_Well, well, well, you found this 'bomb.' There are plenty of bombs located outside of Paris. We are planning to activate them as long as you give us Kimiko Tohomiko. _

_~P.B._

Kimiko looked from the paper to the sarcophagus where the bomb was located. Someone was out to get her. If she didn't hand herself over now, a lot of people were going to die because of her.

What did they want with her? Unless it was money. She was the only rich person that her friends and the villains knew about. Unless her friends, had turned their backs on her. No! They wouldn't do that! She had been friends with them forever and she always trusted them. She felt moisture coming down her face. She put her hand on her face and saw a dot of moisture there. She shouldn't be crying now. What was she crying about? Was she crying about the face that people's lives were in danger or was she crying about her own life? She didn't know what to do. Both things were valuable. If she handed herself over, she didn't know whether they would kill her and activate the bombs after they killed her. She did not want to hand herself over. She was not a giver-upper and she was not going to start now. She was tough, smart, confident, and a fighter. She tucked the paper into her pocket, took hold of the gadget, and walked out of the museum.

Raimundo was pacing back and forth as he waited for Kimiko to come out or for the museum to blow up. He looked up when saw the door opening and Kimiko coming out.

"Oh," he said as he spread his arms out and hugged Kimiko, "thank goodness you're okay."

"The bomb was a fake," Kimiko said as she held up the gadget. The four red zeros still there.

"Oh," Raimundo said, "well good."

Kimiko gulped down and took a deep breath. She held up the piece of paper, "this came along with it," she said as she handed it to Raimundo.

Raimundo took it and read the note. Once he did, he looked up at Kimiko and said, "no."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**One of the agents is going to be the same one from my fanfic '24'**

* * *

Raimundo looked from the paper and at Kimiko. Kimiko was sitting on the sidewalk, looking down at the pavement with worries. She did not want to surrender that easily but she didn't want to be responsible for losing the lives of millions of people.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo said as he sat down next to her. Kimiko did not look up at him; she was still in a daze. "Kimi," Raimundo said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She did not respond to his touch, even though it was warm, sincere, and friendly.

Kimiko let out a sigh as she looked up to the sky. She looked back at Raimundo, "I have to pick and choose."

"For what?" Raimundo said.

"Look at the note Rai!" she snapped, "if I don't hand myself in, they are going to turn Paris into a ghost town! I don't want people to die! I don't want to die!" she yelled. She stopped as she tried to recollect herself. She looked at Raimundo and saw that he was shocked by her inner madness. "Sorry Rai," she apologized.

"You're not going to die," Raimundo said.

Kimiko looked at him. "How?"

"Because I won't let you die," he said as he took her hand and squeezed it tightly. That made Kimiko smile.

"We should go back to the hotel," Kimiko said as she took the note from Raimundo. She folded the note and hid it in her pocket. "They'll know what to do."

Raimundo and Kimiko arrived at the hotel. They climbed up the steps to the hotel and went up to the attic. Kimiko walked into the room where Jean-Paul was there waiting for them.

" Nous avons trouve une note," (We found a note) Kimiko said as she and Raimundo approached Jean-Paul, "dans le musee," (in the museum) she handed him the note.

Jean-Paul took it and read the note silently. As he was reading, Kimiko saw something in him. As he was reading the letter, he showned no sign of sadness or anything. And did she see a smile curl up in his lips? No she had to be dreaming. Jean-Paul was the most trusted person ever and she trusted him more than she trusted anybody in the world.

"Well?" Raimundo asked as he finally broke the silence betwee the room. "What does it mean?"

"Quoi?" Jean-Paul asked as he had a confused look on his face.

"Il est bresilien," (he is Brazillian) Kimiko answered for him, "il ne parle pas francais."

"Ahh," Jean-Paul said.

Raimundo looked at Kimiko and Jean-Paul, "could you guys speak English please so I'll know what the heck is going on?" Kimiko began to speak with Jean-Paul.

Raimundo being ignored walked over to the corner of the room and looked out the window. From a bird's-eye view, Pairs looked fabulous in the nighttime. Everything was shining. Especially the Eiffel Tower. Raimundo wondered about that. It must've taken forever for the guy to build that Tower. It would be such a shame to see Paris being bombarded by some criminals to get something that they desperately wanted. So spoiled. Raimundo was not going to let the criminals take Kimiko away from him.

Kimiko approached Raimundo, "we're going to have some help from two new agents," she told him, "they will be here shortly. Jean-Paul just called them."

"Let me guess," Raimundo said, "they are French."

"No," Kimiko said, "they are American. Jean-Paul said that they are skilled agents, I hope," she said as she looked out the winndow. She looked at Paris with amazement. People were down at the cafes, they were walking, talking on their cellphones while walking thier dogs. She sighed as she looked at the wonderful, bright panorama outside the window.

"Are they coming from America?" Raimundo asked her.

"Oh no," Kimiko said, "they just happened to be here."

"Oh," he said. "Does this guy know that you speak English?"

"He doesn't," Kimiko said.

"Then why is he sending American agents?" Raimundo asked her.

"I don't know," Kimiko hissed at him, "he said that they are skilled!"

Suddenly the door opened at two people walked inside. One of them was a girl. She had black hair, white skin, and black eyes. The other was a boy. He had brown hair, black eyes, and a tannish skin.

"Hola everybody," the girl said as she waved at them.

"Gigi," Jean-Paul said to Kimiko, "repondre Meg et Ted."

"What?" Meg asked as she looked at Jean-Paul, "could you speak something that's not in the language of 'alien?'" she asked him.

Raimundo leaned next to Kimiko and whispered in her ear, "she is anything but 'skilled.'"

"C'est francais," (it's French) Jean-Paul told her.

Meg shook her head at him, "again talk English!"

"He doesn't speak English!" Ted said to her. "He speak French."

"Never heard of that language," Meg said, "anyway, what are we doing here?"

Kimiko approached the two new agents and led them out the door. Raimundo followed. "Merci Jean-Paul," (thank you Jean-Paul) Kimiko said to him as they left the attic.

"What gives?" Meg asked.

"You two were called here because you are skilled agents," Kimiko told them.

"I am skilled," Ted said, "Meg," he said as he pointed at her, "not really."

"Hey!" Meg said to him, "I have a reputation of saving the president's life!"

"Yeah and going after his brother," Ted reminded her.

"Oh," Meg said as she fanned herself, "he is so cute!"

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at her._Not the brightest candle _Kimiko thought. "Anyway," she said, "we went to the Louvre museum where we thought there might be a bomb there. Unfortunately, the bomb turned out to be a fake but I found this in here," she said as she handed Ted the note.

"P.B.?" Ted asked as he looked at her.

"I don't know what it stands for," Kimiko said as se shrugged.

"Peanut butter?" Meg asked as she looked at Ted and at Kimiko who were looking at her. "Hey, you find out what one thing stands for and you're close to finding that person. Maybe this dude that you're after is fanatic about peanut butter."

"Be quiet beore I knock some sense into you," Ted told her.

"Do that and you're going to be throw out of that gigantic tower," Meg told him.

"The Eiffel Tower smart one," Ted said sarcastically to her, "anyway," he said to Kimiko, "do you guys have any files of any criminals, villains, or terrorists that might help us figure out who this P.B. guy is?"

"I think I have some files in my laptop," Kimiko said, "oh no."

"What? Who died?" Meg asked.

"I left my laptop at the temple," she said.

"I'll go get it," Raimundo offered for her.

"Are you sure?" Kimiko said, "I think Omi, Clay, and Master Fung are bound to get suspicious. Just get in there and get out as quickly as you can."

"Yeah," Raimundo nodded.

"Take the Silver Manta Ray since Dojo is lost," Kimiko said, "but don't worry, we'll find him."

"Okay," Raimundo said, "Silver Manta Ray!" the shen gong wu activated and Raimundo jumped in it. He flew the manta ray to the skies and flew to the temple.

"Hey look!" Meg said as she poined to the sky, "a flying kite with a person it!" she looked to the skies smiling like an idiot.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or The Three Stooges**

**

* * *

**Raimundo arrived at the Xiaolin Temple. It was dark. So Omi, Clay, and probably Master Fung were asleep. He jumped off the Silver Manta Ray and ran into the temple. He heard snoring, absolutely coming from Clay. He opened the drapes to Kimiko's room and looked inside. Everything was neat and in its place. Her clothes were hanging neatly into her closet and her room had the scent of strawberry perfume that she was associated with. Raimundo eye's fell on her desk and he got hold of the laptop. He took the charger with him just in case. Then he got out of her room. As he was tip-toeing away, he tripped on a vase and fell with a huge thud and a loud 'oof.' Afraid that he woke up his friends, he heard Clay moan "barbecue pork ribs" and turning to the left side of his bed, and he saw Omi in his sleeping upside-down position. He slowly got up and tip-toed out of the temple.

He put the laptop inside the Silver Manta Ray and looked at the shen gong wu vault. He jumped off and headed to the vault. As he was walking in, he opened the vault and walked inside. He opened the drawers and took some shen gong wu with him that would likely be helpful to him and Kimiko and probably the agents. He put the little shen gong wus inside his pockets and carried the big ones. He walked out of the temple and put them inside the Silver Manta Ray. He sighed as he successfully completed his mission. He activated the Silver Manta Ray and flew out of the temple.

* * *

"And that's why, I am never going to wear high-heels again," Meg finished.

Kimiko and Ted looked at her with a tired expression. Kimiko was already exhausted. It was late, she was trying to figue out what to do about her life and the world, in other words, she had too many things going on into her head and she did not want to hear a dumb story about Meg wearing high-heel shoes and getting a blister the size of her little toe.

Ted on the other hand, had heard the story a thousand times and he was getting tired of it. In his head, he wished he had super-glue and some tape. Super-glue to glue Meg's mouth shut and tape and shut it up some more.

"It was so horrible," Meg said.

"Meg," Kimiko said, "we are in a middle of a crisis here and I don't think you and your high-heel problems are going to solve this situation."

"What kind of perdicament are we in?" Meg asked her.

"This is her first time she used a long word," Ted said to the sky.

Speaking of which, the Silver Manta Ray arrived in Paris and landed on the ground. Raimundo jumped off and walked to them. "I'm back," he said. He was carrying the laptop and the shen gong wus.

"Cool," Meg said as she picked up the Star Hannabi.

"Don't use-" Raimundo yelled.

She swished it in the air and fire came out and it hit some grass.

"That," Raimundo finished.

"Awesome," Meg said as she smiled at the blazing fire that was burning the grass.

"Orb of Tornami," Raimundo said and water came out of the blue sphere putting the fire out.

"Mental note," Ted said, "keep dangerous toys away from Meg," he said as he took away the Star Hannabi from Meg. "Here," he said as he gave it to Kimiko, "what are those anyway?"

"Shen gong wus," Kimiko answered for him, "they are objects that can be used for both good and evil. We collect these objects so evil doesn't get their hands on them so they can rule the world."

"You know Gigi," Meg said as she put a hand on her chin and pretended that she was in adeep thought, "ruling the world sounds like a good thing. That way, you'll be famous!"

Raimundo walked up to Kimiko and gave her the laptop. Kimik opened it and opened the file where she kept information about criminals and villains. She looked through the files. "Anyone that has the initials of P.B.," she said as she scanned through the photos.

"And no," Ted said t Meg, "it is not peanut butter."

"Have you ever tried peanut butter?" Meg asked him.

"I'm allergic to peanut butter," Ted snapped at her. "Anyway," he said as he sat next to Kimiko and looked at the pictures. She scanned through Katnappe, Wuya, Chase Young, Tubbimura, Chemeleon Bot, and Jack Spicer.

"Ooh he looks cool," Meg said as she pointed at his picture.

"But he's stupid," Kimiko told her.

"Like you," Ted muttered under his breath.

"Maybe it was him that planted that note on that bomb," Meg suggested, "I mean come on, its always the cutest guy doing the bad stuff."

Kimiko crossed his arms and looked at Meg, "okay first, Jack Spicer is not cute. Second, he is too thick like the three stooges combined to even invent a fake bomb and put a note in it."

"People always have a way to surprise you," Meg told her, "but if you say its not him, then its not him."

"It is so not him," Kimiko said as sh went through some more files. When she came upon the last file she looked at the picture. "A-ha!" she said in triumph as she looked at the picutre. The picture was Panda Bubba. "He is P.B.," Kimiko said, "I just know it."

"So et me get this straigh," Meg said as she looked at his picture, "a crazy guy that is likely obsessed with bears made a fake bomb with a note in it?"

"P.B!" Ted said as he put the note to her face. "_P.B.!"_ he yelled at her.

"Relax," Meg said said she put his arm down, "so where do we find this guy?"

Kimiko gave her another look, "in Paris. He is in Paris." Her cell phone rang and she opened it. "Bonjour?" (hello?) she said.

"Gigi avez-vous deviner qui a écrit cette note?" (Gigi did you figure out who wrote that note?) Jean-Paul said on the phone.

"Oui, c'est Panda Bubba," (Yes, its Panda Bubba) Kimiko said. She was so glad that they figured out who it was but she was still deciding whether she should give herself up or just figure out a way to save herself and Paris.

"Excellent," Jean-Paul said.

"Savez-vous où il est," (Do you know where he is?) Kimiko asked him.

"Oui," (yes) Jean-Paul said, "il est à Notre-Dame," (he is at the Notre Dame) he said.

"Bon," (good) Kimiko said, "merci beaucoup," (thank you very much) she shut the phone and looked at Raimundo and the two agents who were waiting for her explanation. Well, Raimundo and Ted that is. "Jean-Paul said that he found Panda Bubba. We find him and Paris is safe and me also."

"Well then lets go," Ted said as he got up ready fo action.

"Whoa wait," Raimundo said, "are you sure we should go? I don't know but this Jean-Paul dude looks fishy to me."

"I trust him," Kimiko said as she got up from the sidewalk. She held out her hand and a taxi stopped and the four of them climbed in. They were driving to the Notre Dame not knowing what was coming to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

Kimiko, Raimundo, Meg, and Ted arrived at Notre Dame. Meg and Ted had their gubs at the ready and they bought extras for Kimiko and Raimundo. "Here," Meg said as she threw one at them.

Raimundo inspected the gun. He had never held a gun in his life before and it just felt too weird of him holding one now. What was he supposed to do with it? Shoot? Kill a person? Never! He looked over at Kimiko and saw that her face was as calm as the sea. She was holding the gun with no worry at all. Either she wasn't scared or she had held a weapon before. Raimundo was itching to tell her about it but he decided not to. He focused on the beautiful builing of the Notre Dame. It was big and beautiful. He was in a beautiful place, yet he felt so much tension between it.

"If anyone sees something that's suspicious to them start shooting right away," Kimiko instructed them.

"How do we shoot?" Meg said as she kept pulling some stuff on the gun. She saw that the loader for the bullets fell on the ground. "I'll get it!" she said as she bent down and grabbed it. She reloaded the gun away and didn't pull her finger away from the trigger which she accidentally activated. It hit the Notre Dame building right behind Ted.

"Damn!" Ted said as he looked behind him and pointed the gun at the Notre Dame.

"Don't worry Ted," Raimundo said, "its just Meg being a silly goose."

"I am not a goose!" Meg snapped at him.

As she was distracted by Raimundo's comment a shot was heard into the air and it hit the tree behind Meg.

"DAY-UMM!" Meg shouted as she looked at the tree. She turned around and began shooting at random places.

A black figure from the top of the Notre Dame shoot out an arrow and it stabbe the tree. He slide down the rope and landed on the pavement. Other black figures arrived to him and they began to use ninja moves as a sign that they were ready to fight.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to dance," Meg said as she looked at them

انها ليست الرقص في سبيل الله! استخدام عقلك ملعون قبل أن تدق في بعض الشعور لك!" (It's not a dance for God's sake! Use your goddamn mind before I knock some sense into you!) Ted yelled in Arabic at her as he shot his arms up in the air.

"What?" Meg asked as she looked at him.

The ninjas noticed that Meg and Ted were distracted with each other so they began their attack. One of the ninjas grabbed Meg by the shoulder and flung her straight at the Notra Dame. And they did they same thing with Ted.

"Wind," Raimundo said as he acivated his element. "Sword of the Storm," he got it out and whirled it into the air sending the ninjas flying.

"Fire," Kimiko said as she activated her element. "Star Hannabi," she created a ring of fire around the ninjas and trapped them there. She jumped into the ring of fire and took out each ninja one by one. The fire soon faltered down and there was a ring of ash on the pavement.

"Where'd they go?" Ted asked as he joined them.

"We successfully took them out," Raimundo proudly said.

*POW*

A gun shot rang through their ears as Kimiko dodged the bullet as quickly as she could. The attacker kept on shooting at Kimiko. Either trying to kill her or to just slow her down. Raimundo saw that with the lack of sleep that she had for the past few days and jumping around a lot she was beginning to grow exhasuted. With a touch of anger, Raimundo pulled the trigger and shot the attacker. The attacker fell dead.

Raimundo was dumbfounded. He did not believe what he had done. He stood there looking ahead of him at the attacker as he was laying on the ground like a rag doll. Smoke was coming out of the gun.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo. She didn't believe it either. She was surprised and flattered. A gun on Raimundo made him look like the hot bad boy-type. She kind of liked that image and the fact that he saved her from the attacker.

"More!" Meg yelled as she shot at some of the other ninjas. Meg's coordination was really bad so she missed a bunch of them, since they were all flying in the air like took a shot at them and he succeeded. They were down to only ten ninjas now.

The remaining ten landed on the ground and knelt down before them.

"I think they think that we're royalty," Meg said, "king, queen, prince, and princess," she said, "can I be the princess?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" Raimundo asked as he approached them.

The ten ninjas did not respond to him so they stood their ground, looking down at the pavement.

"Pourquoi étiez-vous nous attaquer?" (Why were you attacking us?) Kimiko asked them in French.

The ninjas still didn't answer.

"Maybe they understand alien," Meg said, "dadadsudgif fhshgfdghjdfhg hfjghkdfgh?" she asked them in gibberish.

No ansswer.

"Guess not," Meg said.

Suddenly, one of the ninjas pulled out a little bomb, quickly pulled the trigger with his teeth and threw it at them. A huge cloud of smoke appeared in front of them. Kimiko began to have a coughing fit. Raimundo's eyes began to water. Meg just ran around trying to find somebody and Ted looked from his left to his right holding a gun up high if anyone sneaked up on him.

As Kimiko was coughing, she felt tight hands grasp her around her waist a tying up her feet and hands together. She was put into a gag which caused her couching to worsen. She tried to let out the cough but all she got out were tears from her eyes. She tried to yell but it came out into faint whimpers. She was growing weak. She tried to fight it but it was useless for her weakness had already engulfed her. The ninjas took Kimiko's body to the back of their truck and quickly drove away.

The smoke cleared around them and with a last cough Raimundo, Meg, and Ted recovered. Raimundo looked around and saw that Kimiko had disappeared. "KIMIKO!" he yelled out loud.

"Who's that?" Meg asked him.

"I mean, GIGI!" Raimundo yelled again but he got no answer back.

"They took her!" Ted said.

"We have to find her!" Raimundo said.

"Now?" Meg whined.

Ted and Raimundo looked at her.

"But I'm tired," she whined as she stopmed her feet at the ground.

"Puede ser un poco más sensible por favor?" (Can you be a little more sensitive please?) Raimundo asked her in spanish.

والرجاء، اخرس مع غباء الخاص قبل أن تقرر لرمي نفسي في النهر ويغرق لمجرد الحصول على بعيدا عنك." (And please shut up with your stupidity before I decide to throw myself into a river and drown just to get away from you.) Ted told her.

"Why are you guys speaking to me in a different language? Speak ENGLISH!" she yelled.

"Not until you stop being so stupid," Raimundo told her.

"Are we going to find your girlfriend or not?" Meg asked him.

Raimundo felt his cheeks getting hot. Did she just say _girlfriend?_ Raimundo whished Kimiko was his girlfriend. She was nice, caring, smart, beautiful, she was his everything. He had to find her. She had to be saved. "Where do you think they took her?" Raimundo asked her.

"Let's look at my tracking monitor thingy," Meg said as she took out a screen that tracked down where Kimiko was.

"How did you manage to put a tracking device on their car?" Ted asked her.

"Well I was running around," Meg told him,

"As usual," Ted muttered.

Raimundo looked at the screen, "why are they going there?"

"To the Eiffle Tower?" Ted asked, "that's weird."

"On;y one way to find out," Meg said, "TAXI!" she held out her arm and a taxi stopped.

"Eiffle Tower," Meg said as they jumped in.

"Quoi?" (What?) the taxi driver asked them.

"Gimme that damn brochuer," Meg told Ted as he handed her his brochure.

Meg pointed at it that made the taxi driver understand. He drove them to the Eiffle Tower where they hoped to find Kimiko alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Kimiko felt her body being lifted from the back of the truck. The hands that gripped her shoulders were hard and strong on her. She was blindfolded so she could not see her surroundings. She felt the hands that were on her shoulder jerk her into a different direction. She tried to keep up with the bastard and not fall on the hard ground.

She felt a push and she staggered into a room. She tried to regain her balance and not fall face down on the floor. She heard a noise behind her and she was pushed into a chair. She felt her arms being lifted and they rested on the arms of the chair. She felt a hard material warping her wrists. When the person was done with her, he or whoever took off her blindfold.

Kimiko blinked a couple of times to get her vision back. She saw that she was in a dark room. She shivered for the personality of that room was cold. How the heck did they find her? They weren't supposed to! She had a good cover-up that not even Raimundo recognized her when he met up with her!

She tried to wriggle free from the chair but the person that tied her up was good at tying hard knots. She continued to wriggle free but it was no use. The substance that was used to knock her out was really strong and she felt lightheaded and had a huge headache but she wasn't weak. Ignoring the idea that she had an immense headache she continued to fight with the tight knots.

She looked up as the door suddenly opened. A dim light hit her eyes that caused her to squint. She looked at the figure. It was tall, black, high heels, claws? And cat ears? It was none other than Katnappe. What the hell was she doing in Paris? Unless she was out on a shopping spree.

"Katnappe?" Kimiko asked. She was shocked and angry at the same time. She hated this cat-obsessed nut! She wanted to free herself from the chair and kick her sorry butt.

"Well the dragon of fire is finally captured," Katnappe said as she looked at Kimiko with a sneer. She hated Kimiko the same way Kimiko hated her, but whatever. She was a villain and Kimiko was a warrior. "Wait till the boss hears about this."

"Who bought me here?" Kimiko yelled at her as she was walking out of the room. "Tell me, you b—" the door slammed shut, leaving Kimiko into the darkness.

* * *

"Here," Meg said as she pointed at the Eiffel Tower. It took awhile for the taxicab to drive them there for there was an amount of traffic.

Raimundo looked up at the beauty of the tower. It was really tall. How were they supposed to find Kimiko there? If they climbed it, it would take ages and they might not be able to save her in time.

"They are so not up there," he heard Meg's voice.

"What makes you say that?" Ted asked her.

"Its like you don't know me," Meg said, "if they hid Gigi up there they would probably throw her off and she would get splattered on the ground. They hid her underground."

"How do you know?" Raimundo asked her.

"Because there's a manhole over there," Meg said as she pointed under the Eiffel Tower.

Raimundo, Ted, and Meg ran under the Eiffel Tower. Ted opened up the manhole and the three of them jumped in there.

"Careful for crocodiles," Meg warned them.

"There are no crocodiles inside manholes!" Ted blurted out.

"Whatever," Meg said as they continued to walk.

As the three of them were walking they missed a staircase that led up to a room. That room contained a villain who had turned dangerous over the last couple of years. He had threatened to kill Kimiko's family and steal all of their money. He had achieved in killing her mother and now he was out to get her father.

* * *

In the room, Kimiko looked around. She had tried to fight off one of the goons but they were strong and she was too weak, due to the bomb that was thrown at her. So she was tied up to this room and was waiting to meet her worst enemy.

The door suddenly swung open and Panda Bubba walked inside the room. He looked the same as always. Fat as a bear. (:P) Kimiko looked at him with hatred. Why bomb Paris? Why harm millions of people if he wanted to know where Kimiko's dad was hiding? Random people had done nothing to him. Nothing! And he wanted to bomb them anyway so Kimiko would give in. She didn't want to risk the loves of millions of innocent people. She was not going to put her father in harms way, even if she died for it.

"So," Panda Bubba said as he put his hands behind his back. His back facing Kimiko. "We finally found you Ms. Tohomiko. You can run but you can't hide," he taunted her, "same with your father."

"You don't even know where he is," Kimiko told him with a sneer.

"And you're going to tell us," Panda Bubba told her.

"Try me," Kimiko said. She was sounding like a tough cookie.

"Easy," Panda Bubba said as he left the room. A few short seconds, he came in the room with a person that Kimiko instantly recognized.

* * *

"We are getting nowhere," Meg said as they came up to a dead end. "Maybe I was wrong."

"As usual," Ted muttered under his breath.

"Yeah you know what," Meg said, "I'd like to see you try."

"Why don't you climb up that ladder?" Ted asked her as he pointed to a random ladder.

"My pleasure," Meg said as she climbed the ladder. Once she climbed, she pushed the manhole out of the way and her head popped up into the surface. She looked around and she came face to face with a speeding car. "AHHHH!" she yelled as she quickly ducked down.

Raimundo and Ted were laughing like crazy.

"That was mean!" Meg yelled. "That almost tore my scalp off!"

"Hearing her complain is hilarious!" Ted laughed as Raimundo nodded, tears coming out of his eyes.

* * *

"Omi?" Kimiko whispered as she looked at the little yellow-head kid. What was he doing here?

"Kimiko?" Omi asked. He looked like he was in a weird universe.

"Put him over there," Panda Bubba said to Katnappe as she gladly dragged Omi to a chair and tied his wrists there.

"What are you doing to him?" Kimiko almost shouted.

"This," Panda Bubba said as he took an electric gun and electrocuted Omi. Omi screamed in pain as the electricity went to his body, shocking him.

"What are you doing? STOP!" Kimiko yelled. She didn't want to see one of her friends getting tortured like that.

"Not unless you tell me where your father is girl," Panda Bubba said.

"Don't tell him Kimiko," Omi pleaded as he looked at her with glazed eyes.

Kimiko's tears were close to escaping. She turned her head away as she saw Omi being electrocuted again. She felt Katnappe's paw on her face as she fiercely turned her face to make her watch what was happening to Omi.

After Panda Bubba was finished, Omi's tiny body was shaking. He looked at Kimiko and she looked at him. She had the urge to break free, kill Katnappe and Panda Bubba and save Omi.

"Kimiko!" she heard her voice being called. The door was knocked down as Raimundo blasted in with Meg and Ted.

Ted raised his gun and took a shot at Katnappe. She dodged out of the way.

"Moby Morpher!" a voice was heard from the chair. Kimiko looked at saw that it was none other than Jean-Paul. What was he doing here? Was he a villain? Why did he do this to her? She trusted him!

As these questions were running through her mind, infuriated, Kimiko got up from the chair and running backwards, slammed into a wall and broke the chair to pieces. She was finally free.

"Get her!" Panda Bubba yelled as Jean-Paul ran at her.

Kimiko jumped in the air and kicked him right on the chin, sending him flying to the other side of the wall. Katnappe joined in and with Kimiko not noticing, she grabbed Kimiko by the arms, twisted it and bought it on her back.

"Ow, ow, ow," Kimiko moaned.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled, as he was about to go and run to her. He was jerked back by Jean-Paul. Feeling his hard hands on his shoulders.

Two more villains came and they grabbed Meg. Ted successfully shot one but another came up behind him, striking him where he fell to the floor. The villain put his foot on Ted' chest.

"Kill them," Panda Bubba. "You know where. I'll deal with her."

The villains nodded as they dragged Raimundo, Ted, and Meg out of the room. Now Panda Bubba was to deal with Kimiko. Kimiko knew that this was the end of her and quite frankly she didn't care. She knew that she had hid her father in a secure place where he would be safe for all of his life.

"Take her to the top of the Eiffel Tower," Panda Bubba ordered Katnappe and she nodded.

He marched over at his desk and pulled out a gun from the drawer. He loaded the gun and went to meet up with Katnappe and Kimiko.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

The villains dragged Raimundo, Meg, and Ted to a dark alley. The alley was dark and smelled really bad. It had trashcans all over the street. While they were walking, Raimundo stepped on something that felt squishy to him. He looked down and saw that it was a hand that belonged to a person. The hand was dismembered from a corpse that had and arm hanging out of the trashcan.

"Ooh," Meg said as she looked at the trashcan, "a puppet." She smiled for no reason at all.

"عزيزي الله يساعدني," (Dear God help me) Ted said to himself in Arabic as he slowly shook his head for Meg's stupidity and also not wanting to die.

"Put her here," the villain told his partner. He nodded and put his hand on Meg's shoulder. He gripped her shoulder and pushed her to the ground where she landed on her knees.

"Ow," she whined as she looked at the floor.

The villain brought his gun up at Meg's head.

"No!" Ted yelled, as he was about to charge at the villain. The villain turned around and hit him on the face.

"That's the second time man," Meg said as she looked at what had happened. She had no idea that she was going to be killed by the villain.

"You don't want to die do you?" the villain asked Meg.

"What's that?" Meg asked. She had no idea what those words meant. "Is it a good thing."

The villain looked at his partners who just shrugged at him. "Yes it's a wonderful thing and you know why?"

"Why?" Meg asked as she looked at him.

"Because you are going to get it."

"AWESOME!"

"Idiot they're going to kill you!" Ted shouted at her.

"What's that?" Meg asked again.

"Take them away while I have some fun with her," the villain told his partners as they dragged Raimundo and Ted away.

They opened a door and they dragged them inside.

"Keep walking," one of them said to Raimundo as he put a gun on his back. Raimundo looked up at the flight of stairs. Were they going to drag them at the top of the stairs and then kill them? Then his eyes fell on the floor. There was a pool of dried blood. Raimundo gulped down hard. He didn't want to die.

"MOVE!" one of the villains yelled as he pushed Ted to the stairs. He had a knife at Ted's back and he pressed it on Ted's back, causing him to get a cut and a bleed.

Raimundo saw as the fresh blood started to bleed through the shirt that Ted was wearing. He saw the poor guy wince in pain as the knife was pressing against his back some more. Raimundo felt a push on his back and he started to climb up the stairs.

"Put your hands up," the villain ordered and he did. He took each step slowly, still feeling the gun on his back. Any second now, the guy would pull the trigger and it would be the end of him. He did not want to die. He wanted to tell Kimiko a lot of things. He wanted to tell her that he loved her so much.

A sharp shot was heard outside that made Raimundo and Ted jump to their feet. "Oh no," Raimundo whispered for he knew that Meg's life was taken away by a bullet. He heard some sobbing next to him. It was coming from Ted. He had his head bent down and Raimundo saw tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Keep moving or you'll end up like her," he villain that was holding Ted yelled as he pushed the knife more into Ted's back. Raimundo felt horrible. Yeah, he felt bad that Meg got killed ut he also flet bad for Ted. Ted had told him that him and Meg had been good friends.

They were on the thrid floor now. A door opened and a French woman came out out of the apartment. She was dressed really sophisticated. Once she got out of the apartment her eyes grew wide as she saw the two masked men on her doorstep holding two boys.

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

The villain that was holding Raimundo let go of him and he clamped his hand on her mouth. He pushed her into the apartment against the wall. Once he did that he took out his gun and put it on her abdonem. He pulled the trigger and the woman quickly slid from the wall and fell dead on the floor. The villain put his gun back in his strap and took hold of Raimundo. They continued to walk until they got to the top of the staircase.

When the arried to the staircase, the two villains put Raimundo and Ted to the edge of the staircase. They pulled out their guns and pointed them at Ted and Raimundo. "Any last words," one of the villains asked him in English but with a French accent.

Raimundo didn;t know what to say. He opened his mouth and said, "just don't kill Kimiko."

"Et vous?" (And you?) he asked Ted.

Ted took a deep breath. He didn't know what to say. He had lost his best friend that drove him up the wall but he loved her. "Just kill me," he finally said.

"As you wish," the villain said as pulled the trigger.

Raimundo saw a light flash right before his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Some of the violence like Ted spitting on a girl and Raimundo getting thrown to the wall I took that from a movie called 'My Son the Fanatic.'**

* * *

Raimundo found himself breathing. He opened one eye and saw that he was not killed. Not yet anyways. He looked at the floor and saw Ted there. Bleeding from his arm. When one of the villains pulled the trigger at Raimundo, Ted got in the way and took the bullet himself. Raimundo did not want him to do that but it was really nice of him, though he felt bad that he had to suffer.

Ted was still breathing, but it was in gasps. He was clutching his injured arm.

"Stupid boy," the villain said as he kicked Ted to the side making him curl up. He pointed to gun to Ted's back. He was about to pull the trigger…

"WUDAI STAR WIND!" Raimundo yelled as his element was activated. Wind blew through his hair and ruffled his clothes as it made its way to the villains. Using his arms, Raimundo made two tornadoes. He made a circle with his arms and the two tornadoes gulped up the two villains. He threw the tornadoes into the left, causing the villains to smack into the wall and fall down from great height.

The screaming ceased as their bodies hit the floor. Raimundo ran and looked down. He was two black figures with blood flowing out of their heads. Raimundo sighed. Relieved that he wasn't killed and neither was Ted but also that he had killed three people. That made him feel guilty. He had never harmed anything in his life before but sometimes you had to take these risks.

Raimundo kneeled down before Ted. He checked his pulse which was beating normally. Raimundo took his shirt off and ripped it in half. He stretched it out and pulled Ted into a sitting position. He pulled up his sleeve and inspected his wound. He put his hand inside Ted's wound, making him wince, and took out the bullet. He wrapped his ripped up shirt to Ted's wound so he won't experience any blood loss.

"Thanks man," Ted thanked him as he slowly got up to his feet.

"No problem," Raimundo said, "now come on we have to find Kimiko!"

"Kimiko?" Ted asked as he looked at Raimundo in confusion.

"Gigi," Raimundo corrected himself.

Raimundo and Ted quickly ran downstairs. They looked at the dead bodies of their murders. They barged out the door.

"No!" Ted yelled as he saw a corpse on the ground, lying on a pool of blood. Raimundo tugged his arm but he pulled himself free and ran to the body. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was looking at Meg's murder. He was the one that was lying on the ground. Ted was relieved to see that his friend was safe but he didn't know to where she escaped. Was she the one that killed him? Even so, how did she manage to free herself from him.

"You okay?" Raimundo said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Ted jumped when he felt his touch. "Yeah," he said. Raimundo looked at the body.

"Hey well at least she isn't dead," he said.

"Yeah," Ted repeated for he didn't have any other words to say to him. "But she could get lost," he finally said.

"We'll find her okay?" Raimundo told him as he nodded.

* * *

Kimiko was being dragged up the Eiffel Tower. Katnappe had handed her to Jean-Paul for she had bit Katnappe on her paw. She resisted Jean-Paul's dragging. She was hurt that he had deceived her. She hated him. She wanted to throw him off of the Eiffel Tower.

"Stop it!" she yelled at him as she grabbed his arm. She dug her nails into his skin making him cry out in pain. He released her and clutched his throbbing arm. He looked at Kimiko who was looking back at him.

In a second, Kimiko found herself on the ground. She wiped off her mouth where Jean-Paul hit her. She looked at her hand and saw a smudge of blood. She looked at Jean-Paul.

"Tu es une fille stupide," (You are a stupid girl) Jean-Paul told her as he yanked her arm and pulled her to her feet. He continued to drag her by the back collar of her shirt. She tried to keep up with him but she felt her feet being lifted from the ground as Jean-Paul dragged her. He was taller than her and stronger. He was as tall as Raimundo.

_Raimundo_ she thought a disturbing image flashed through her mind. She hated thinking about him lying dead somewhere in a dark alley. She wished that he had never come along with her. He was so hard-headed sometimes. No matter how cute he was.

They arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She felt her feet being lifted from the ground and she was thrown to the floor as Jean-Paul threw her there. She got up to her knees and looked behind her. She saw Jean-Paul approaching her. She quickly got up and forming a fist she launched it at him. To her surprise, Jean-Paul caught her attack and twisted her arm to her back. He stomped on her back and she fell on her chest on the hard floor. When she was on the ground, Jean-Paul put his foot on her back so she wouldn't escape.

* * *

Walking through the street, acting as casual as possible, she spotted a woman in a cat costume. The girl in the cat costume was admiring a display of French clothes. The girl walked up to her and pulled her by the tail.

"Hey!" Katnappe yowled as she looked behind her. She was thrown to the wall and a hand was put on her throat. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't play with me!" the girl yelled at her. "Where did he take them?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you," Katnappe refused as she crossed her arms on her chest.

The girl put her gun on Katnappe's chest. "You will tell me or I'll blow your heart out and trust me, my coordination is dead on."

Katnappe refused to say anything to her.

The girl gave her a whack with the gun on her head. She pulled her face up and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Tell me!" she yelled. Katnapped refused to say anything. "I will count to five and if you don't I'll blast your heart out. ONE…TWO…THREE—"

"AN ALLEY!" Katnappe panicked as she told her. She did not want to die. She had little kittens that she had to take care of.

"Thank you," the girl said as she gave Katnappe another whack on the head, knocking her out. Katnappe fell on the ground. The girl pulled her by the legs and hid her behind some trash cans. She had to find them, and kill them.

* * *

"Don't you need a shirt or something?" Ted asked as he was walking with Raimundo down a street.

"I'm fine," Raimundo told him.

"People are staring," Ted told him as he looked at a bunch of French people staring at Raimundo that was walking down the street, half-naked.

"I don't care about that now," Raimundo snapped. Who cares if people thought that he was crazy? Who cares if he was walking down the street without a shirt? It was too hot anyway! As they were walking down a street he noticed two French girls sliding down their sunglasses as he walked by. He heard the two girls giggling within each other. Raimundo turned around and looked at the two girls.

One of the girls gave him a tiny wave, while the other batted her eyelashes and twirled her hair in one finger.

Raimundo turned around and continued walking with Ted. As they were waking he felt a tug on his arm and he was pulled away. Ted felt a tug on the back of his shirt and he was pulled away also. He was pushed into a wall.

"Well, well, well," a girl said as she looked at Raimundo and Ted. "The two heroes that are going to save their little teensy-weesny little friend," the girl said as she put a gun on Raimundo's forehead. "Not this time honey."

Ted launched himself at her put she whacked him with her gun and he fell on the ground.

"Get up you piece of filth," she calmly said and he slowly got up from the ground. She looked at Ted and at Raimundo. A smile crept up in her lips. "Well I think I should enjoy myself," she said as she put her hands on her hips. "Starting with you," she said as she grabbed Raimundo from the arm and pulled him towards her. "Ooh," she said seductively as she touched his chest, feeling his muscles. "Do you work out?" she asked him.

"Yes and I can kick your butt too," he told her aggressively.

"Then I should get the name of that workout person," she said as she fiercely pushed him to the wall, causing him bang his head on it.

When she did that, Ted launched himself at her again and they both fell on the ground. He took her gun and threw it out of her reach. She got on top of him and launched a punch on his nose. She quickly got up and ran for the gun.

Ted reached out his uninjured arm and grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall on her knees. She turned around and looked at him. She launched a kick on his face and quickly got up. She got the gun and pointed it at Ted.

"Do you know that it's not nice for a boy to hit a girl?" she asked him as she approached him with the gun.

Ted didn't answer her. He had the urge to curse at her and finally, he spit on her face. The girl closed her eyes and slowly wiped her face off.

"And you do not spit on a girl," she told him as she cocked the gun. "Any last actions?"

Raimundo looked at Ted and then at the girl. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"Not any of your concern," she told him. "I was ordered to kill you, that's all."

"Well you're not going to succeed," a voice said behind her. The girl turned around and looked behind her. Nobody was there.

Then a person jumped right in front of her, holding a gun in her hand. "I think you deserved that spit," she said as she pulled the trigger. It hit the girl in the abdomen and she fell dead on the ground. The girl that killed Raimundo's and Ted's attacker was none other than…

"MEG!" Raimundo and Ted yelled at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the movie The Wizard of Oz. The French street, my grandmother helped me with that and with the information about it. **

* * *

Ted and Raimundo stared at Meg. Their eyes wide and their mouths hanging wide open.

Meg looked at them. "Why do you guys look like you have seen Jesus or something?" Meg finally asked them as she broke the silence.

Ted approached her. He put his hand on her forehead to see if she was a living ghost.

"Yeah don't worry," Meg said, "I don't have a fever—whoa!" she yelped as Ted jerked her arm and she was pulled towards him and embraced into a hug.

Raimundo just stood there and looked at the two friends. He was glad that she was safe but the danger was not over yet. "Guys," he said as he got their attention, "I hate to break up your little happy gathering…"

"I'm glad you did," Meg said as she cupped a hand on her nose, "I think I broke my nose." She said as she playfully hit Ted on his uninjured arm.

Raimundo looked at the girl's corpse that was lying in a pool of blood. He wanted to know who she was and why she had attacked them. Ted and Meg joined him. Meg rolled the dead girl's body around and lifted up her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked her.

"Hey," Meg said, "if you are a bad person and you were killed by a good guy, me by the way, then you should check if they had any money hiding on them which in this case, she has none."

"You are clearly taking without any sense," Raimundo told her.

Meg checked the dead girl's pockets and retrieved a crumpled piece of paper and her identification card. She snorted when she looked at it. "Dumbest thing ever," she said as she tapped the card into her hand.

Ted grabbed it from her and looked at it. "Mary Sue," he said as he looked at the girls name.

"Is that a shoe brand?" Meg asked.

"That's Mary Jane," Raimundo told her. Meg looked at him. "Don't ask. I have been spending too much time with Kimiko and her addiction to shopping."

"Who the hell is Kimiko?" Meg asked him.

"She's this girl that lives in my apartment," Raimundo lied.

"And she likes to take you out? Shopping?" Meg asked him as he nodded at her.

"But we have to focus to focus on this now," Raimundo said as he went over to Ted and looked at the ID card.

Meg opened the crumpled piece of paper and looked at it. "I think this is an address," she said as she looked at it. Ted and Raimundo walked over to her and looked at it. The piece of paper said 'L'Etoile.'

"L'Etoile?" Raimundo said as he looked at the piece of paper.

"I know that place," Ted said.

"You do?" Meg asked him.

"Uh yeah," Ted said as he looked at her, "unlike you, I have been looking around Paris while you were shaking your head up and down like a rock star at the back of the taxi car."

"Well," Meg said as she touched her hair, "I do have the rock star hair."

"Well where is it?" Raimundo asked him, getting back on track before they went off topic.

"Come on," Ted said as he dragged Raimundo by his arm and Meg ran after them, leaving the dead girl's body there.

Ted stopped a taxi and the three of them got inside. "Pour l'Etoile s'il vous plait," (To the l'Etoile please) Ted told the taxi driver. The taxi driver nodded and drove them to their destination. When they arrived, Ted handed the taxi driver his last euros and the three of them got outside of the taxi.

"Ooookay," Meg said as she looked around the place, "we're back at the huge thing to where we were attacked."

"The Notre Dame," Ted told her.

"As if it matters," Meg said, "it was staring at us right in the face!"

"Not really," Raimundo said as he looked ahead of him. There were twelve routes that went into different directions. Each of those routes led to different parts of Paris.

"What the hell?" Meg said as she looked around. "Where are we? In the Land of Oz?" She looked to the left and to her right. "There are too many routes here!"

"Well we have to choose one," Raimundo said, "or twelve." He put his hand in his pocket and felt something. He took it out and saw that he had the Ring of Nine Dragons. He had been keeping it with him so he could finish his chores on time at the temple. "We'll use this."

"What's that?" Meg asked him.

"The Ring of Nine Dragons," Raimundo told her, "It makes nine of you. Here, Ring of Nine Dragons!" he said as he activated the shen gong wu and nine Raimundo's appeared.

"Whoa," Meg said, "I wonder how the world would be if there were nine of mes'," she said.

"Awful," Ted commented. Meg looked at him and punched his arm. "OW!" he yelled as he clutched it away from her.

"Hey, hey!" Raimundo said as he stopped their fighting. He felt like he was the father of those two. "Come on now," he said, "we have to find Gigi!"

"Right," Meg said, "which direction should we go to?"

"Alright," Raimundo said as he decided to them up, "you go there," he said as he pointed to one direction, "Ted, you go there," he said as he pointed the direction to where Ted was going. "Now go, she could be anywhere. I'll catch up with you guys."

"Here keep this," Ted said as he threw Raimundo his cell phone and he caught it, "and this," he threw Raimundo a gun so he could protect himself.

"Keep in touch," Meg said as she ran to her direction. Then Ted departed and so did Raimundo and the rest of him.

The Ring of Nine Dragons was a complicated shen gong wu. You had to be extremely focused so the nine of you would come out right. Raimundo had been focused but he had been thinking about Kimiko at the same time and some of his replicas had turned out to come out like stooges.

"What are you doing?" Raimundo asked three of his replicas as they were fighting with one another. He ran over to them and the broke up the fight. "Go find Kimiko, stupid!" he yelled at them. The three Raimundos looked at each other and took off in three directions. Raimundo turned around and ran, he then realized that he had been yelling at himself and calling himself stupid.

* * *

Kimiko lay silently on the ground with Jean-Paul's foot still on her back. She couldn't get up and fight him. She had attempted too but with the lack of food, water, and sleep she was weak.

Jean-Paul removed his foot from her back and took out a cell phone. He dialed a number. He waited for an answer but the person did not pick up. "Damn it Mary Sue," he said in clear English.

Kimiko did not know that he was American so she was terribly fooled by him.

He snapped his phone shut and let out a huge sigh. _She probably got herself killed. Idiot! _he thought. Nothing was going right today. Framing a stupid villain for killing Kimiko's mother was easy but having all of the good guys after him was a pain.

He had to get rid of Kimiko and fast. He knew that Gigi was Kimiko. He was too smart for her and she was too stupid for him—in his own head. He turned around and saw Kimiko moan as she slowly moved her head from side to side. He approached her and struck her head with his foot, knocking her out once more.

He went back at looking down at the Eiffel Tower. It was too high, which made him dizzy just looking at it. He had to get rid of her fast before the good guys rescued her. He had been the one that put the fake bomb inside the Louvre. He was the one that led them in the attack. He had succeeded in getting the help from Panda Bubba. He had fooled Panda Bubba on the plan to give him millions of money from the money that he was going to steal from Kimiko's father. Yes he was going to "give" Panda Bubba "the loot" or in that case, the boot, off of the Eiffel Tower along with that black pussycat and Kimiko.

After this whole case was over, he would go and dye his hair and change his identity. This time, he decided on a cooler American name. Something like John or Tyler. Then he would find another rich family, kill a member, and frame another stupid villain. He had checked out all of the villains' files. He had chosen which one to frame this time. The stupidest of them all that went by the title of Jack Spicer.

In his dreams, he had planned on stealing money from rich people, making millions, getting a pretty lady that worked to get tons of money in a dishonest way and possibly elope together and change both of their identities. He breathed in the fresh air of France and looked ahead of him. France was beautiful, but then it would be a mass destruction. He smiled as he imagined Paris and the rest of the world bowing down to his feet.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or 'Jack Bauer' from the show '24' or 'Jack Sparrow' from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' **

* * *

Raimundo came face to face with a park. He thought that this was an absurd place when he arrived. Why would he be led to a park? Surely there wasn't enough privacy to kill her. As he was about to turn back, he noticed a girl sitting on the bench, holding a French magazine. He noticed her looked at him. He ignored her and he continued to walk away. As he turned back to look behind him, to see if the pretty girl was looking at him, she wasn't there. He turned back around and came face to face with the girl.

"Hi," she happily said as she put on the cutest smile ever.

"Uh, hi?" Raimundo said confused as he looked at her. Something about her was familiar but he didn't know what.

The girl was about his height. She had short blond hair. She was wearing a black dress, a purple shirt, black high-heeled shoes, and a bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes were also black.

Raimundo couldn't figure it out. This girl looked very familiar to him. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Ashley," Ashley said as she stuck out her hand and shook hands with him. "Aren't you cold or something?"

"It's ninety degrees out," Raimundo exaggerated. It was like ten in the morning and the sun was scorching hot. He must have been tanned by the sun's rays while running around.

"I love to see a young man running around flexing his muscles," Ashley said as she put one hand on her hip. "Flex for me cutie."

"I gotta go," Raimundo said. As he was about to turn around, Ashley grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. His back made contact with Ashley's chest. "What are you doing?" he asked her. He heard a soft purring sound in her throat.

Ashley dragged him with her in a nearby tree. She pushed him on the tree trunk and put a cloth that had a type of substance that made him faint. Once she did that, she opened the trunk of her Jaguar car and put him there. She shut the trunk and started the car at once. She drove away from the park.

* * *

Ted was walking down a street looking to his left and his right. He was trapped with stores all around him. There was the meat store, the dairy store, the supermarket, boutiques, and plenty of cafes. He didn't even know which store to search.

After debating whether he should check the meat store, the dairy store, the supermarket, or the cafes he decided to check the boutiques. He entered one boutique and he saw plenty of clothes there that made his head hurt.

_What so special about clothes? _he thought as he looked to his left and to his right. The door swung open and a blond girl walked into the room. She had red hair and was wearing a black strapless leather dress and black shiny boots. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses also and a beret.

"Bonjour monsieur," (hello sir) she said to Ted when he saw her.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," (hello miss) Ted said respectfully.

The girl gave out a cute high-pitched giggle. "Souhaitez-vous prendre un café avec moi?" (would you like to have some coffee with me?) she asked him.

"Oh j'aimerais bien mais je suis un peu occupé en ce moment à droite. Qu'en est-il plus tard, mademoiselle?" (Oh, I would love to but I am kinda busy right now. How about later miss?) Ted asked her, hoping that he didn't hurt her feelings. This was the first French girl that ever talked to him. He always found French girls hot and he did not want to ruin his chance with this one.

The girl nodded her head. "Quel est votre nom?" (What is your name?) she asked him.

"Oh je m'appele Ted," (Oh I am Ted) he said, "et vous?"

"Je m'appele Christine," (I am Christine) she said. She was kinda blushing a bit when she heard Ted's thick French accent. It sounded really sexy to her. French mixed with a little bit Middle Eastern accent but it sounded cute to her.

"C'est un joli nom," (that's a cute name) Ted commented.

Christine turned a bright pink color, "merci," (thank you) she said.

"De rien," (you're welcome) Ted said back.

The two of them stayed quiet for a minute.

"Eh bien, je serais mieux d'y aller maintenant," (Well I'd better get going now) Ted said as he gave her a tiny shy bit cute shrug.

"Oh," Christine said, "au revoir," (bye) she waved at him.

"Au revoir mademoiselle," (Bye miss) Ted said as he kindly kissed her hand like the gentleman he was and walked out of the store.

He walked out of the store and walked down the same sidewalk. As he was walking, he kept seeing a shadow right behind him. He turned around to see if he was being followed. As he took a turn in an alley to go to the other side of the street, he started to shake rapidly as some electricity hit his body. He fell on the ground face down.

A black-headed girl dragged his body over to her car. She put him in her trunk, got into the car and drove off the street.

* * *

"Do, do, do, do," Meg hummed as she skipped down a sidewalk holding a warm baguette in her hand. She bit off a piece of baguette and chewed it with her mouth open. A couple of people passed her and took a look at her. "What?" Meg asked, her mouth filled with the warm bread. Some people made faces at her. "It's just food," she yelled, "I don't understand why French people have to be so snobby." She tore off another piece and began to chew on it.

She was approaching the Eiffel Tower. "That is one big building," she said as she looked up at the tall monument. "At least it's a nice hotel," she said as she entered the L' Hôtel Tour Eiffel (Eiffel Tower Hotel).

She whistled when she looked around it. "Damn, I'm moving in," she said as she talked to herself. She looked at the top of the ceiling. It was beautifully painted. There was a picture of the Louvre, the Arc de Triumph, the Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower, and a painting of the famous French sport, the Tour de France.

As she was being astounded by this, she noticed a boy walking towards her. "Hey," he said as he greeted her.

"Yes fourth American person I have met," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Yep, you too," she said, "well, bye," she said as she ran upstairs.

"Wait!" the guy called after her. "Dang it!" he whined as he ran after her.

Meg was speeding up the stairs, running down the corridor, and lastly, she flew up into the attic. "Was I here a trillion years ago?" she asked herself as she looked around the familiar room.

Having good hearing senses she heard a couple of muffled sounds. They were coming from inside a bag that was next to the table, where a computer was resting.

"Why is that bag talking?" she asked as she approached the bag. She crouched down and untied the rope that was around it. When she opened the bag, she found a surprise. She saw a little green slithering thing that had a cloth tied around his mouth. "Cool! A snake!" she yelled as she quickly picked it up from the bad. She removed the cloth away from his mouth.

The animal let out a long breath. "Thank you," he said to her.

"And it talks," Meg said as she looked at it, "that's new, a talking snake."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," he said offended as he held up his long, slender green finger in the air, "I am not a snake. I am a dragon. The name is Dojo."

"Nice," Meg said as she sat him down on the floor.

"Thank you for letting me out of that bag," Dojo said, "I was almost dying there."

"How long were you trapped there?" Meg asked him.

"I don't even know," Dojo said, "it felt like a century to me."

"I wonder if I would live till then," Meg said as her eyes wandered around the room.

"Only if you're immortal," he told her.

The door suddenly flew open and the boy that met Meg downstairs, was trying to catch his breath. "Did you sprint up here?"

"I'm actually a magician," Meg lied to him. Of course she ran up here. She wasn't a magician or anything like that. Well, except for the case when she found a bunny in one of her hats. That was cool. What she didn't know was that the rabbit actually climbed in there and stayed there. To this day, she still thinks that she is a magician.

"Look," the boy said, "I just wanted to meet you."

"That's pretty random," Meg said.

"You look like the type of girl that doesn't get a lot of dates or boys talking to her."

"And I'm cool with that."

The boy sighed. This was not working. He had to try a different approach. "How about you and I go out for a dinner tonight?"

"That usually end up in a relationship and two hours later, 'I want to break up with you. It's not, it's me, blah, blah, blah, wah, wah, wah,'" Meg said. "I don't even know you buddy."

"But this would be a great time to get to know each other," he said, "I'm Jack by the way."

"Jack who?" she asked. "Jack Black, Jack Bauer, Jack Sparrow, Jack whatever-last-names are left in the world?" she asked.

"Spicer," he told her.

Dojo let out a gasp and he tugged on Meg's sleeve as a warning. Meg looked at him and Dojo slowly shook his head back and forth.

"Sorry," Meg said, "I am totally booked today."

"Come on," Jack told her, "I am lonely."

"Then hit the club," Meg told him.

Jack suddenly lashed out and grabbed her arm.

"Buddy you also got to hit the gym," Meg said as she took off his hand from her arm, "look at these sticks." She twisted his arm making him let out a yelp. She put her foot on his rear and gave him a push out the door. He staggered and fell on the floor. He got up and walked back to Meg.

Meg charged at him like a bull and head-butted him to the stomach, sending him flying to the wall. He landed there with a crash. Meg approached him.

"I surrender!" Jack yelled as he got up and ran down the stairs. He was running down quickly. He lost his footing and toppled down the stairs.

"He's a clumsy clown," Meg said as she looked at Dojo, "seriously he does look like a clown."

"Yep," Dojo said, "who are you by the way?"

"A secret agent!" she proudly stated.

"Then you know where Gigi and Raimundo are."

"Absolutely not," Meg said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dojo said, "were you with them?"

"Yeah," Meg said. "Then something happened and they took Gigi, then we went to save her but they took us, then we escaped and we decided to split up to find her but we don't know where she is," Meg explained to him. "I'm hungry."

"Well we better go and find them," Dojo said. He transformed into his large self. "Hop on."

"An adventure and now a dragon ride?" Meg said, "my life keeps getting better and better," she said as she hopped on Dojo. Dojo flew as he crashed out of the glass window out of the hotel and flew to the skies.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown **

* * *

The two girls dragged Raimundo and Ted into an abandoned apartment building. They had blindfolded the two of them so they wouldn't see to where they were being taken too.

The two girls set the boys down on two chairs and they tied their wrists on the chair so they wouldn't escape. Ashley took off Raimundo's and the black-haired girl took off Ted's. Both boys didn't know what to do. They were taken kidnapped by two girls which is pretty rare in that case.

Raimundo didn't want to think about what they were going to do to him. He figured it out that Ashley was Katnappe by the soft purring that she made at the park. Any idiot would have known that it was Katnappe and by 'idiot', he meant…

The door flew open as Jack ran into the room, panting like a maniac. Yep, that's the idiot in Raimundo's case.

"What the hell?" Katnappe, or Ashley in this case, for she wasn't wearing her cat suit, yelled as she looked at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked as he took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you come back with the dumbest of them all?" the black haired girl asked him.

"Christine?" Ted asked as he looked at her. She turned around and looked at him in the eyes. He hated being tricked.

"That's me," the girl said. She looked down on the floor as if she was having some sort of sympathy for him. When she met him, when she was in her disguise, she found something really nice about him. Sweet, kind, charismatic. Not like her abusive drunk boyfriend that she broke up with a week ago.

Ted feeling was indifferent. He hated her now. He was not the violent type, but mess with him friends, him, or even try to trick him he would make sure that person was never born. He formed his hands into fists and tried, with all of his strength, to break free from the chair.

"Don't sweat it honey," Ashley suddenly said as she softly stroked his cheek with her tender hands. "You don't want to be _too _exhausted."

"What?" Jack asked her for he was as brainless as Meg and had no idea what Ashley meant by that.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," Christine said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "they are going to have an awesome time with us. Then we are going to kill them, so they won't save their pathetic little friend." Christine looked over at Ashley who was nodding slowly. "We get our millions and we're gone."

"Do I get any?" Jack asked her.

"Just a smidge," Christine said as she made a gap with her two fingers.

"More like none," Ashley giggled at him.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Well that's what you get for not bringing us that dimwitted girl that hanged around with them," Ashley told him sternly.

"She attacked me!" Jack whined.

"Then you should've used your goddamn robots!" Christine reminded him. She looked over at the two tied up boys. "Well, what's it gonna be boys? You two with me and Ashley having an awesome time, killing you, or finding your little friend and killing her in front of you."

"You wouldn't dare," Ted snapped at her.

Christine went close to him and looked at him, eye-level. "I would."

Ticked off, Ted spit in her face.

"EW!" Christine shrieked as she wiped off the spit from her face. She was germ phobic. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" she yelled as she ran into the bathroom, turned the water on and splashed her face with it. She wiped her face off and went back into the room.

"You can have him Ashley," Christine said as she glared at Ted.

"Or maybe I can kill him right now," Ashley said as she pulled out a knife from her skirt strap, "seeming that he has no respect for girls." She slowly approached Ted, holding the gleaming object in one hand.

* * *

"Could you fly any faster?" Meg yelled as she was riding Dojo.

"My speed limit is only a hundred miles per hour!" Dojo yelled at her, "how much more do you want it?"

"A thousand!" she happily yelled.

"Do you even know where your friends are?" Dojo asked her.

"Nope," Meg said as she shook her head.

"Have you called them?"

"Nope."

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yep."

"Then why didn't you call them?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Well call them," Dojo told her.

Meg whipped out her cell phone from her pocket. As she was about to phone call Ted, she saw someone down the street that looked familiar to her. "Fly down there," she told him. Dojo looked down and flew down.

Meg jumped off of him and saw Raimundo walking down the street. "Raimundo," Meg said as she grabbed him by the wrist, "where have you been man?"

Raimundo turned around and looked at her.

"Damn," Meg said as she took a step back, "did you nose grow three times?"

Dojo slithered over to them and carefully looked at Raimundo. "That's not him," Dojo pointed out, "he must've used the Ring of Nine Dragons shen gong wu to go and find Kimiko?"

"Huh?" Meg asked absently as she looked at him.

"Never mind," Dojo said. He started to sniff the air.

"Why are you sniffing the air?" Meg asked him.

"Because I can sense shen gong wus," Dojo told her as his nostrils flared when he picked up a scent. "Over there!" he yelled as he pointed his body straight ahead to an old and abandoned apartment building.

"You sure?" Meg asked him.

"Yeah, my smelling senses never deceive me," Dojo told her.

"Okay," Meg said, "but what do we do with wacko over here?" she asked as she saw the Raimundo replica picking his nose. Suddenly he disappeared into thin air. "Did you see that?"

"He probably deactivated the shen gong wu," Dojo thought out loud.

"And the world is still filled with magic," Meg happily said as she looked to the sky.

Dojo let out a sigh and hit his head with his hand, "let's just go upstairs before something bad happens, alright?"

"Right," Meg nodded, "sniff away!" she said as they entered the building with Dojo sniffing around.

* * *

Christine untied Raimundo's wrists and got a hold of them. She pulled him towards a dim lighted room. Inside that room, there was only a bed. Confused, Raimundo got pushed onto the bed and Christine's body was on top of his. She wasn't doing any explicit movements to him or anything like that but she had her elbow on his back so he wouldn't move.

"AHH!" Ted's screaming was heard from the other room as Ashley gave him a cut on his cheek.

Raimundo's head turned and he tried to wriggle out of Christine's grip but she was too strong. He tried to get up but as he did, Christine sank her long nails into his flesh, causing him to wince as the assault burned his flesh.

Ted's screaming filled his ears again. He wasn't going to stay here and let his new and honorable friend die like that. He had saved his life and Raimundo had to thank him for that. Regaining his strength, he got up from the bed, toppling Christina over. Once he did that, he ran to the door but as he did, Christine pounced on him like a cat and he fell on the floor with a thud.

Ashley had made another severe wound on Ted's right temple. She was nearing again to give him another cut when the door flew open.

"Don't anybody move," Meg yelled as she did a stupid karate-like jump.

Ashley, Ted, and Jack looked at her.

"What?" Meg asked as she looked at them. She turned her head and looked at Raimundo and Christine on the floor. "People, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THERE'S CHILDREN HERE!" she yelled as she covered up her eyes. She looked at Ted. She ran over to him, pushing Ashley to the wall. "What did you do to him?" she literally yelled at Ashley.

Ashley stared at her, clutching the knife in one hand. She stood there for about a second or two and she suddenly charged at Meg with the knife up in the air. Meg dodged the attack and she pushed Ashley on the floor where she slammed her head hard on the floor.

Suddenly, Jack and Christine charged at Meg put Meg turned around and grabbed Jack by his coat and threw him at Christine where they both smashed into a wall. Raimundo ran and freed Ted and the two of them grabbed Jack and Christine while Meg lifted Ashley off the ground.

Meg pushed Ashley to the wall with great force where she slammed into it. "WHERE IS GIGI?" she yelled at her. Ashley did not give her and answer which ticked Meg off. Meg raised her hand in the air and it made contact with Ashley's cheek.

Ted let out a gasp. He had known Meg for a long time and he hand never seen her use violence before.

"TELL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Meg screamed at her.

"Meg—" Ted said as he approached her.

"NO!" Meg yelled as she turned around, tears in her eyes which was another surprise, "she tried to kill you and I am not going to let her get away with it," she said as she faced her. She took the knife from her hand and put it under her throat. "Where is Gigi?"

"She's at the Eiffel Tower!" Jack suddenly spoke up.

"JACK!" Ashley and Christine yelled at the same time.

"Good," Meg said as she released Ashley. She turned around but she quickly turned back to kill Ashley for what she did to Ted.

Raimundo quickly leaped into the air and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away from Ashley.

"You attack my friend again you stupid, dumb blond and I will feed you to the dogs!" she yelled at her as she held up the knife in the air. Raimundo slowly took it away from her.

Some footsteps were heard coming upstairs. The group looked at each other and when they looked at the door, they saw the police there.

"Take her," Meg said as she pushed Christine to them, "him," she pushed Jack, "and her!" she said as she lastly pushed Ashley to the police. "Kill them before I do," she said.

"Quoi?" (What?) one of the cops asked her.

"Whatever just go," Meg said as they left. She turned back around and faced Raimundo and Ted, "we have to go and find Gigi. We finally know where she is."

"How did you find us?" Raimundo asked her.

"By the help of this little thing," Meg said as Dojo slithered into the room. He wanted to avoid the fights so he just stayed outside.

"Dojo!" Raimundo happily said as he ran over to Dojo, "where have you been?"

"Long story," Dojo said, "but I'll tell you later. We have to find her." Raimundo nodded.

"But first," Meg said as she looked at Ted, "let's take care of those wounds," she said as she led him to the bathroom to take care of the wounds that Ashley gave him.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and a Meg and Ted moment was an idea that Spottedwind19 gave me so thanks**

* * *

Meg led Ted into the bathroom that was inside the apartment. He sat down in a chair that was already there. Meg opened the drawers to find some cotton, bandages, and some alcohol. She successfully found some cotton and alcohol along with the bandages. She dabbed the cotton ball in the liquid and approached Ted.

The potent alcohol made Ted wince in pain as she dabbed his wound. He flinched away from it.

"Would you just hold still?" Meg said, irritated by his constant flinching. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Only when you're doing it," Ted chuckled at her. Meg looked at him and laughed back.

"Yeah," Meg said with a smile, "but I know what I'm doing. You don't a freakin' infection," she said as she wiped the blood away from his cheek where Ashley had given him the cut. She looked at the cotton. The cotton was smeared with a dark red color. The color of her friend's blood that he had lost. She felt bad that this had happened to him. _Thank the Lord he's alive _Meg thought as she wiped more blood off his face. She took a bandage and bandaged up his right temple.

"Thank you," Ted told her.

"Yeah sure," Meg said as she crumpled up the remaining litter and threw them in the trash that was in the bathroom.

"No," Ted said as he grabbed her by the wrist, "thank you for saving me."

Meg just stood there. Her wrist in his soft and warm grip. She looked down at Ted's eyes. Brown and soft, just the way she liked them. "You're welcome," she said slowly as he released her grip.

Ted gave her a meaningful smile. There was something about her that he liked. Funny, tough, a little bit sweet at times like right now, and the type of person that could take away your sorrows.

Meg looked at him and smiled back. She did like Ted a lot but only as a friend. He was kind, generous, and a gentleman. He also had brown hair and a cute smile that could make any girl go crazy.

The two of them looked at each other again. Not saying one single word. "Okay this is awkward," Meg said as she broke the silence between them.

"Y-yeah," Ted stuttered. He turned around and opened the door to where they met Raimundo.

"I have an idea," Raimundo said, "we have to fly to the Eiffel Tower and we all have to be there, just in case Panda Bubba is there with Kim—I mean Gigi," he explained. "So we have to stay together and wander off, Meg," he said to her.

"Huh?" Meg said. She did not even hear a single word that Raimundo had said.

"Just stay with us and don't wander off," Raimundo said to her slowly.

"Yeah," Meg said as she shook the idea away from her mind.

"I'm serious!" Raimundo yelled at her as he shook her by her shoulders. "Dojo," he said as he took the bag of shen gong wu that Ashley, Christine, and Jack had taken when they had kidnapped him, "Changing Chopsticks," he said as the shen gong wus shrank into tiny little objects. "Store these in your ear."

"Yep," Dojo said as he picked up the tiny objects and put them inside his ear.

"Can I do that?" Meg asked, fascinated.

"I won't recommend it," Dojo told her as he put the last shen gong wu inside his ear.

After he was done, the four of them got out of the apartment and went outside. It was twelve in the afternoon and the sun was still scorching hot. Raimundo had worked up a sweat today. Literally. It made his whole torso shine as he flexed his muscles when he took a deep a breath. Any girl would go crazy for that six pack that he had and those muscles.

"Are we gonna go are we gonna flex?" Meg asked him.

"Hmm?" Raimundo asked as he looked at her. He had felt a sudden warm breeze blow on him and he liked it.

"Dude if you're trying to impress some girls then by all means, do it on your own time," Meg told him.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone," Raimundo told her, "I'm trying to cool down."

"Well t at least you have some muscle than that clown kid that looks like a piece of stick," Meg said as she referred to Jack Spicer.

"He does look like a stick," Raimundo told her. "Enough about him, we have to go to the Eiffel Tower. Come on Dojo transform."

Dojo nodded his head. He did a turn with his body to transform into his bug sized self but it didn't work. He was still a tiny dragon.

"What happened?" Raimundo asked him.

"I can't transform," Dojo said, "maybe I'm too exhausted because someone wanted me to go fifty million miles per hour to find you two!" he yelled as he looked at Meg.

"Oh yeah, sure," Meg said, "it's always got to be the girl's fault."

"Well we have to hurry then!" Raimundo said. "Take out the Silver Manta Ray," he said to Dojo. Dojo banged the other side of his ear with one hand and the Silver Manta Ray popped out. "Changing Chopsticks," Raimundo said as the Silver Manta Ray turned back into its original form. "We'll use this to go to the Eiffel Tower. Come on," he said to them.

Dojo slithered into the Silver Manta Ray and Ted hopped on. Raimundo turned around and checked to see if all of them got inside.

"What are you waiting for?" Dojo asked him. "Go for it."

"Guys," Raimundo said as he looked at the empty seat next to Ted, "where's Meg?"


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"What?" Ted asked as he turned and looked at the seat next to him. He blinked a couple of times to check if he was dreaming. "Where is she?" he asked them.

"I don't know," Raimundo said, "wasn't she right next to you?"

"Yeah," Ted nodded to him, "she couldn't have run off like that without telling me."

Raimundo gave him a suspicious look. "'Without telling you?' Ooh you like her!"

"I do not!" Ted snapped at him as cheeks turned red.

"Then why did your cheeks turn red?" Raimundo asked as he noticed it.

"Are we going to find Gigi or not?" Ted asked as he switched on the subject. He didn't want to show his feelings to Raimundo about Meg. Heck, he didn't even want to show her his own feelings to her. What if she didn't approve? She didn't approve of boys anyway. What is she turned him down? What is she—?

"What about Meg?" Raimundo reminded him, "ain't she important also?"

Ted thought about that. Of course she was but so was Kimiko. "I have an idea," he said to Raimundo, "we'll split up. I'll find Meg and you go and find Gigi."

"But Meg could be anywhere," Raimundo told him, "it would take forever to find her."

"But what can we do?" Ted asked him, "I'm not going to let her be killed God forbid."

"You like her," Raimundo teased back.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Raimundo sang.

"DO NOT!" Ted screamed as he woke up Dojo from his sleep.

"Would you guys just chill," Dojo said as he stretched his little body and let out a yawn, "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Can you transform back into your big self?" Ted asked Dojo, hoping for a 'yes.'

"I'll try but I doubt it," Dojo said as he slithered out of the Silver Manta Ray. He did a twist and he successfully transformed into his big self, "hey," he said as he looked at himself, "that sleep must've really worked."

"Okay," Raimundo said as Ted jumped off of the Silver Manta Ray, "I'll go and get Gigi and you get Meg, but when you do meet us there at the Eiffel Tower."

"Okay," Ted nodded as he hopped on top of Dojo and flew to the skies. Raimundo looked after them. He hoped that Meg was fine but he also hoped that Kimiko was okay too. He started the Silver Manta Ray and flew to the skies also.

* * *

Jean-Paul was pacing back and forth, waiting for Panda Bubba to arrive. He kept peering over his shoulder to look at Kimiko. She was still passed out on the floor. Either she had fainted or she was dead or she was just sleeping, he did not know. He approached her and gave her a harsh kick to the side. Her body rolled over but she did not even flinch one bit. He looked at her porcelain face. It was covered with dirt and blood that was bleeding from her lip. He smiled when he saw that. Another mystery on a dead girl and her family. He had it all planned out.

He was going to secretly kill her and then he was going to make himself be a "witness" in that situation. He would be asked in for questioning and he would pull the lying trick on the police and he would be home free. Simple as that. Not to mention, he would have all of the money and the luxury.

As he was still daydreaming about this, he failed to notice Kimiko grabbing him by the tie and pulling him down to the ground. He fell on his stomach as Kimiko stomped on his back so he would collapse on the ground. When he did that, Kimiko gave him a sharp kick in the groin.

"Ohhh!" Jean-Paul moaned as he grabbed it.

Kimiko ran as fast as she could to get out of the Tower. She flung open the door and came face-to-face with…

"Panda Bubba!" Kimiko yelled, startled as she began to back away from him.

* * *

Raimundo was trying to pick up the speed as fast as he could. He was high in the sky so people didn't see him there. He kept looking down the window to see the top of the Eiffel Tower. Nothing so far.

_How could they? How could they take Kimiko like that? _he thought as his hands clutched the wheel. He hated when people messed with her. He also hated it when that Spicer kidnapped her and replaced her with a robot. That was pure jealousy. If he was evil, he would have so not done that. or maybe he would've. He didn't know, he couldn't judge on that part.

Kimiko was his best friend. She was the only one that told him about all of her problems. She was loyal and nice to him. Sometimes of a hot-head too but Raimundo liked it. She was beautiful, slim, energetic, and just plain adorable. Raimundo liked that too. He wondered what she thought about him? The same? Maybe different? Too many questions were flaming through his mind that it gave him an immense headache.

"Find Kimiko," he muttered to himself, "focus on that!"

* * *

Ted and Dojo were flying in the sky. Ted had on his binoculars to see anything on Meg. So far, he was unsuccessful.

"Anything yet?" Dojo asked him.

"No," Ted said as he shook his head. _Is she already dead? _he thought. _No stupid, she's alive! Don't think that! _he mentally scolded himself as he pushed the thought, of Meg being dead, away. Truth be told, he actually, kind of liked her. Okay he _loved _her. She was hilarious and he loved that about her. She was just an insane girl that always made a tough situation be so easy and if she was dead, Ted would have nobody left.

In his past life, he had a huge trouble making friends. When he met Meg, he felt like everything clicked into place for him. When he befriended Meg, he felt like he was accepted. He didn't want to lose his Meg. _What the hell are you thinking? _he mentally yelled at himself again. _Just save her! _he didn't know why but he was growing angry, he didn't notice his nails digging into Dojo's skin.

"YOW!" Dojo yelled, "are you okay back there?" he yelled as Ted immediately put his hands behind his back.

"Yeah," he nervously nodded.

"Okay," Dojo said as they continued to fly. The two of them failed to notice a black truck driving and stopping at an apartment.

* * *

Out of the car, a black hired girl, a blond, a red head boy, and a fat guy that was wearing a ninja costume jumped out of the car. Christine, Ashley, and Jack had escaped from the police. How did they do it? All thanks to Ashley for storing a gun between her breasts. She quickly pulled it out and killed him. When she did that they quickly contacted Tubbimura to help them and he had generously agreed to help them. They had found Raimundo, Meg, and Ted and they silently took Meg with them. You take one of the good guys, and her friends are bound to go out and find her, leading them into their clutches.

Christine opened the trunk and pulled Meg out. They had blindfolded her and she was passed out. They dragged her body inside the apartment. Ashley took a key from her pocket and opened the door. The four of them marched inside and they tied Meg onto a chair. Jack took off her blindfold.

Christine came back with a glass of ice cold water and splashed it on Meg.

"HUH?" Meg yelled as he looked up, "is it raining here?"

"It's going to rain blood if you don't follow our rules," Ashley told her.

"That ought to be disgusting and interesting," Meg told her.

Ashley approached her and put the knife under her throat. "One more word out of you and I will slash your throat."

"You tell her Ashley," Jack told her.

"I want to get my share of that money," Ashley told Meg.

"Why don't you grow a money tree?" Meg told her, "they're all yours."

Ashley pressed the knife harder under her throat, creating a white line that went from pink to red. Meg felt the opening of the wound as it slowly started to bleed little by little. "There," she said as she backed away, "one more word and I will make a huge gash."

"Go for it," Meg told her.

Ashley approached her.

"Stop!" Tubbimura yelled and she stopped. "We have to keep her alive so we'll lure her friends here."

"Buddy you gotta hit the gym," Meg said as she looked at him up and down, "you are so fat you are going to explode."

"Or you can kill her now," Tubbimura said as he got easily offended by her remark.

"Good," Ashley said, "me, Christine, and Jack will take turns," she said as she handed the knife. Jack slowly took the knife from her and looked at it. He had never held something like this before. He looked at the sharp object as it shined in his eyes.

"Do it," Christine told Jack as she gave him a push.

Jack approached Meg and tore off her sleeve. He was inches away from cutting her skin when he stopped. "I can't!" he yelled.

"Oh!" Meg scoffed, "such a princess."

"Do it Jack," Christine urged him.

"But I can't," Jack whined.

"Do it and I'll go in bed with you," Christine told him.

"Alright!" Jack perked up as he immediately slashed the knife in Meg's arm, creating a huge gash.

Meg let out a shout. She looked at her arm. "YO! Look at all that blood," she said as she saw the blood dripping away like a waterfall.

Christine took the bloody knife from Jack. "Don't forget," Jack told her. Christine did an eye roll and put the sharp end of the knife on Meg's knee. She made a quick swipe and blood came out of the created wound.

"Again?" Meg yelled as she looked at it.

Ashley took the knife from Christine, she went behind Meg. She slowly put the knife on Meg's shoulder and but away the sleeve. When she did that, Meg's bare shoulders were exposed. She plunged the knife deeply into her shoulder wiggling as hard as she could.

This time Meg screamed as hard as she could. Ashley plucked the knife away from her and looked at Meg who was trying to take in deep breaths and also sweating and crying. The wound was not fatal or anything but what Ashley did, made her shoulder hurt like hell.

"The next one?" Ashley asked softly asked her. "You said 'go for it' didn't you honey?" she said as she stroked her cheek.

"Are you queer or something?" Meg asked as her injury had subsided.

Ashley looked at Meg. Her anger started to boil. She raised the knife in the air, only to be taken away by a bullet. She gasped as she looked at her unharmed hand. She looked at the doorway and saw Ted there holding a gun.

"Step away from her!" Ted yelled at Ashley.

"Ha," Ashley giggled as she looked at Ted, "you think you can kill me, cutie?" she asked as she licked her lips.

"Whoa," Meg said when she saw her do that.

"I won't tell you again, step away from her," Ted told her.

Ashley let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine," she said as she took a step back from Meg. She slowly reached behind her and took a hold of something. She quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ted. She pulled the trigger…

"ASHLEY!" Christine yelled when Ashley got hit in the stomach by Ted. Ashley fell dead on the ground. She looked at Ted then at Meg. She pulled out the gun and pointed it at Meg. Ted shot her and Christine fell dead on the ground.

"I'm gonna scram! MOMMY!" Jack yelled as he ran out the door like a little girl.

Now it was only Tubbimura and Ted. Tubbimura quickly went behind Meg. He grabbed handful of her hair and lifted her head up. He took out one of his Samurai swords from behind him and put it on her throat. "Shoot and your friend dies!"

Ted just looked him, clutching the gun, about to shoot. He wanted to do it but he didn't want Meg to be killed.

"Just do it!" Meg yelled at him.

"Shut up!" Tubbimura yelled at her.

"Your mom," Meg said back to him.

"I told you to shut—" Tubbimura fell on the ground. While he was distracted my Meg, Ted had taken the opportunity to kill him and he did.

Once Ted killed him, he dropped the gun and ran to Meg. He threw his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Ow," Meg said as she felt a sting rise up in her. Ted looked in her eyes and turned his head to look at the wounds that were going.

"Don't worry," Ted told her, "they paid dearly for what they did to you," he told her as he got up.

"But she almost killed you," Meg told him.

"Hey," he said to her, "وأود أن خطر حياتي لك," he told her in Arabic.

"What?" Meg asked as she looked at him.

Ted smiled at her. "That means 'I would risk my life for you," he told her as he disappeared into the bathroom to get some medical supplies.

"Why?" Meg asked him.

"لأنني أحبك كثيرا," (Because I love you so much) he muttered softly to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Raimundo was still flying in the skies. He felt like he had been flying forever. He kept looking down the window to see if he could spot the Eiffel Tower. So far, he had not seen it. To him, the panorama looked it had had passed it ten thousand times already. There was a chime and Raimundo took out his phone. It said 'Ted' on it.

"Yeah?" Raimundo said as put the phone in his ear.

"Raimundo I found Meg," Ted told him.

"How is she?" Raimundo asked.

"She's hurt really bad," Ted told him as he dabbed a cotton ball that was soaked in alcohol on her shoulder. "But she's okay."

"Did you see who took her?" Raimundo asked him.

"Uh, those two girls that took us, that red headed goth kid, and a fat guy that's wearing a ninja costume," Ted explained, "I killed them all. Only the goth kid escaped."

_Why the hell was Tubbimura here?_ Raimundo thought. Maybe it was a way for them to get distracted so they could kill Kimiko easily.

"Where are you now?" Ted asked him.

"Uh I'm still looking for the tower," Raimundo answered. "Look, take care of Meg first and meet me at the tower. I think I finally found the stupid thing," he said as he looked down the window and saw a tall building that looked exactly like the tower.

"Okay," Ted said as they disconnected. He walked back to help Meg with her knee. "Why would they do this to you?"

"I think one of them said that they wanted to hurt me so they could lure you two here. To kill I guess," Meg told him.

"Yeah I figure that out," Ted said as he bandaged up her knee. "Try standing up."

Meg took hold of Ted's arm for support. She tried standing up but she found herself to the floor. "Well," she said as if it was just a regular day, "I can't walk."

"Here," Ted said as he threw her arm over his shoulder and grabbed her by the waist. "Can you walk now?"

"Much better," Meg told him.

"I really like this kind of walk," Ted told her.

"Why?" Meg asked him, "you are bound to get tired carrying a whale like me."

"You are not a whale," Ted told her.

"Please I am fat," Meg said.

"You are not fat," Ted told her. She had always been talking negatively about herself and that made him made. Either people had made fun of her in the past or she was just that way. Nevertheless Ted thought that she was a very special girl who just needed to think positive about herself.

"I mean look at me," Meg said as she spread her arms out wide. She was as skinny as stick. Not that skinny but you the idea. "And this," she said as she made a circular motion with her hand on her face. "This can scare little kids."

"Okay," Ted said as he set her down on a chair and bent down on his knees on front of her. "You are not fat and you are not ugly okay."

"Then if I'm not," Meg began, "why don't any guys like me or talk to me?"

"Because they don't see the real you," Ted told her, "to me, you are pretty, nice, funny."

"Really?" Meg said.

"Yeah," Ted told her.

"Well," Meg said, "that made my day."

"It did?" Ted asked her, "what was wrong?"

"Um I was hurt?" Meg told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh," he said as he suddenly realized it. He kept looking at her with those big brown puppy eyes. He suddenly saw Meg touching his hair. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Meg said, "I've always wanted to touch your hair. They look so soft."

"Yeah," he said as he shook his head and ran his hand down his head.

There was an awkward silence between them now. Ted kept looking at her while Meg looked around the room. "Thank God I didn't lose you," Ted told her.

"What's that mean?" Meg asked him.

Slowly, Ted put his hands on her face and softly pulled her face towards him. Their lips made contact with each other. The two began to kiss passionately. Ted grabbed Meg's elbows as he pulled her towards him and Meg allowed that to happen. The two got up on their feet, never letting go of their kiss and they kissed while hugging at the same time.

* * *

Raimundo made a turn and he swerved down to the tower. He landed the mobile down on the ground and jumped out. Once he jumped out, Jean-Paul and Panda Bubba turned around and looked at him. "Where is she?" Raimundo demanded. He felt his blood boiling.

"Right here," Panda Bubba said as he grabbed Kimiko by the shoulders and swung her to face Raimundo. She was in a gag.

"Kimiko," Raimundo whispered as he looked at her. Her face was filled with a lot of bruises and a smudge of blood was coming out of her nose. He had the urge to throw Jean-Paul and Panda Bubba off of the tower. He didn't care what would happen to him if he killed them. He had already killed three villains today and he felt good about it.

Kimiko's muffled squeal bought him back to reality as she was throw to the ground like a rag doll. Raimundo stepped forward to run to her but he felt his arm being jerked back by a metal hand. Raimundo looked up and saw that a robot was holding him. It was a Jack-bot. Raimundo bought his feet up to the robot and destroyed it to pieces. He landed back on the ground as other robots began to attack him. As he was beating one of the robots to a pulp, another Jack-bot came up right behind him and using its clawed hands, it scratched Raimundo to the back and he fell on the ground. The Jack-bot got on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"And you guys said that my Jack-bots are stupid," Jack suddenly said as he appeared.

"They are," Panda Bubba simply said.

"But they serve as a good necessity," Jean-Paul said.

Raimundo and Kimiko were shocked when they heard Jean-Paul's dialect. He was American! Kimiko felt betrayed. She had trusted him for a while now and now, she felt like he had punctured a sword through her. Now she didn't know who to believe. Raimundo felt enraged. He had sensed something fishy about this guy but he didn't know that he would turn out to be this evil.

"I got you Kimiko," Panda Bubba suddenly told him. "Now where's my money?"

"Ooh, ooh," Jack butted in as he jumped in the air while raising his hand, "and mine too."

"Down there," Jean-Paul said as he motioned his head down the Eiffel Tower.

Panda Bubba walked up to the edge of the tower. "Where?" he asked as he looked down. Being distracted, Jean-Paul gave him a kick in the butt and he fell down.

Kimiko's screech was a high-pitched muffle while Raimundo gasped, and Jack screamed like a little girl.

Satisfied with his work, Jean-Paul looked down the tower and saw Panda Bubba lying down there. A pool of blood coming out of his head. He dragged Kimiko and held her to the edge.

"STOP!" Raimundo yelled as he got Jean-Paul's attention. "If you kill her, you're going to have to kill me too." He saw Kimiko frantically shaking her head and tears coming out of her eyes when he said that.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jean-Paul said as he looked around. "Torture one of her friends to extract information from her," he said as he dragged Kimiko away from the edge and threw her to the ground. "You," he said as he pointed to Jack.

"Yes sir," Jack perked up as he did a stupid salute to him.

"Take this stupid boy down to the room while I drag her down there," Jean-Paul told him. "I'm gonna make a phone call. Be sure that you are not followed."

"Yes sir," Jack nodded as he pressed on his remote and the robot that had pinned Raimundo to the ground began to move.

Jean-Paul put his foot on Kimiko's back so she wouldn't crawl away and he whipped out his cell phone. "Hey baby," he said to the phone, "come to the Eiffel Tower. You know where to find me," he said as he shut his phone. He looked at Kimiko and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the tower to meet up with Jack and Raimundo.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. The torture is from '24' season :)**** Awesome show ever! **

* * *

Meg and Ted slowly broke free from their embrace. Meg had a slight pink color on her cheeks while Ted was blushing like crazy.

"Whoa," Meg suddenly said as she broke the silence between them.

"I know," Ted nodded. He was trying to catch his breath for he was hyperventilating for kissing a girl. Meg was the only girl that he had kissed. He had not kissed any other girls in his life. He put his hand on his head as if he was trying to fix his hair.

There was another awkward silence between them. "Well," Meg said as she scratched her right arm, "this is pretty interesting."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"The color adds a nice touch to the wall. It makes the furniture pop out more," she said as she waved her palm in the air as if she was wiping down a window with some Windex®.

"Yeah," he repeated. He didn't know what else to say to her. He was in a loss of words.

"Wait a minute," Meg said as she turned around and looked at him, "wasn't that dude supposed to call?"

"Hmm?" Ted said distracted as he looked at her. He whipped out his phone and looked at the time. It was one in the afternoon. Raimundo had called him at twelve forty-five. He was supposed to have found the Eiffel Tower by now. He called Raimundo.

"You calling him?" Meg asked.

Ted nodded as he waited for Raimundo to pick up the phone. The line kept ringing. _Where is he? _Ted thought to himself.

"Let me try," Meg said as she used her phone to call Raimundo.

Raimundo's phone was ringing in his pocket. He looked at his vibrating pocket hoping that Jack Spicer wouldn't notice. However Jack noticed. He reached his hand into Raimundo's pocket and took out the phone. He looked at the number.

"Hello?" he said as he flipped it open.

"Who the hell are you?" Meg asked him.

"You first," Jack said.

"Sure. Knock, knock," Meg said.

"Who's there?" Jack asked.

"Knock."

"Knock who?"

"I'm gonna knock you dead if you don't tell me who you are!" Meg yelled at him that almost busted his eardrum.

"But you can't find me," Jack teased her in a sing-song voice.

"I know who you are," Meg said as she switched the phone from one ear to another. "You're that stupid, whiny, momma's boy clown kid ain't ya?"

"N-n-no," Jack stuttered.

"HA!" Meg yelled as she pointed to a random object, "you're stuttering! That means you're lying."

"Give me the phone," Ted said as he approached Meg and held out his hand to her.

Meg took the phone away from her ear and put her hand over the speaker, "sure, boyfriend," she said as she planted the phone on his palm.

Ted blushed at her and put the phone in his ear. "Where is Raimundo and Gigi?" he asked Jack.

"Gigi?" Jack asked stupidly. "You mean Kimiko."

"Who?" Ted asked him.

"Gigi is actually Kimiko," Jack clarified for him, "how do I know?—"

"I don't care," Ted interrupted him, "where are they?"

"Not telling."

Raimundo couldn't take Jack's stupid, simpering voice anymore. It made him want to kick Spicer's butt. "The Eiffel Tower!" Raimundo yelled, "they got us tied up!"

Jack quickly closed the phone so Ted couldn't hear anymore. "Why did you tell?" he asked him.

"Cause your stupid voice was getting on my nerves!" Raimundo yelled at him, "now shut up before I summon a tornado to rip you to pieces!"

Jack took a step towards him. "You don't scare me."

Raimundo looked at him. After three seconds had passed Raimundo said, "boo!"

"AHH!" Jack yelled as he jumped back as if he had been electrified. He held up his fist at Raimundo's face and walked out of the door, slamming the door shut behind him.

Raimundo tried to wriggle out of the tight straps that had engulfed him there. It was no use. He used his strength but the straps had mo9re power than him. He let out a sigh of defeat as he grew exhausted while he fought with the straps. He didn't like it that he had let Kimiko down. He wondered what Jean-Paul was doing to her now. He shuddered as he thought about it.

The door opened and Jean-Paul walked in. He was holding Kimiko by the back of her shirt collar. She looked pretty beaten up. She looked like a rag doll beaten up to a pulp. She had a bruise on her face, her nose had a smudge of blood on it, a bruised eye, and her lip was bleeding. She opened up her eyes and saw Raimundo tied up. She managed to let out a tiny squeak that was supposed to be a gasp.

Raimundo made a 'don't-worry-about-me' face. He only hoped that Kimiko was going to be okay.

Jean-Paul put Kimiko on a stretcher and tied her up there. He wiped off his hands and walked out of the room to wait and also find Jack Spicer.

"Kimiko," Raimundo said as she turned her head to him, "are you okay?"

Kimiko weakly nodded. She was not fine physically but she was fine mentally. They didn't figure out where her father was…yet.

"Meg called, or Ted," Raimundo said as he shook his head, "they're coming."

"Good," Kimiko said as she looked at him. "Raimundo why did you have to follow me here?"

"I was curious to where you kept disappearing to," Raimundo told her. He had always noticed that at nighttime at the temple, Kimiko kept disappearing and when he finally found her, she had a scared expression on her face as if she was being hunted down.

"Well your curiosity could you killed," Kimiko sternly told him. "Why were you so obsessed in knowing to where I was going?" Kimiko always liked to keep her things private. No matter what they were.

"Well," Raimundo began, "you sometimes missed breakfast, you sometimes missed training."

"Well I had a purpose," Kimiko told him. "Jean-Paul framed Panda Bubba for killing my mother. I just figured that out when he turned out to talk American and throwing Panda Bubba off of the tower. I trusted that stupid bastard."

"Why did he kill your mom?" Raimundo asked her.

"I was little back then," Kimiko said, "I guess he killed her to get to my father."

"That's awful," Raimundo said.

"I know," Kimiko said, "and he's going to pay dearly whether I live or die. If I'm alive or not, my father will be safe."

Jean-Paul came back into the room with a bucket of water and a ladle. Jack Spicer walked into the room, holding a white towel. A lady also walked in. She was pretty elegant. She had chestnut colored hair, wavy hai, ruby lips, and a slim figure.

"Raimundo and Kimiko," Jack yelled, as if he was an introducer. "Meet Minnie."

The lady turned her head, her silky, smooth hair flowing to one side of her face. She smiled mischievously at the two of them. She was wearing an extra black mini skirt, she was wearing long fingernails, and her face had a lot of make-up on. She was also wearing a strapless-shirt black shirt without a bra. She was also wearing really high-heeled black boots too.

"Ahh Minnie," Jean-Paul said as he put his hand on her backside and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You know what to do."

Minnie nodded and literally cat-walked over to Raimundo letting Jean-Paul deal with Kimiko. Jack Spicer walked over to Kimiko and put the white towel on her mouth. Jean-Paul ladled some cold water and poured it onto the towel making Kimiko gag. They continued to do this until she broke.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

After a couple of attempts, Jack bought up the stretcher where Kimiko was laying. She was drenching in cold water and she tried to take deep breaths but it came out like she was panting. Her mouth and face felt really cold and she felt like she might pass out from loss of breath.

Raimundo had tried to break free to go to her but Minnie had kept him there.

"Had enough?" Jean-Paul asked her.

"Yeah," Jack lamely said as he put his hands on hips and tried to act all tough-guy like to impress his "partner."

Jean-Paul looked at him and it made Jack quickly shut up. He turned and looked back at Kimiko who was panting for breath. She had never experienced this kind of torture before. Then again, she hadn't experienced any kind of torture in her life before. "Well?" Jean-Paul asked her.

"Bring it on," Kimiko said.

Jean-Paul threw the ladle across the room as it hit the wall behind Kimiko. "GODDAMN IT!" he yelled. "Minnie! Torture that idiot!" he ordered her as he pointed at Raimundo.

Minnie slowly nodded as she took out a electric gun and put it on the side of Raimundo's neck. The electricity went through the gun to Raimundo's neck; shocking him and making him shake.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko breathed as she saw her friend getting tortured.

"Where is your father?" Jean-Paul asked Kimiko as he wrapped his hand around her throat. He tightened his grip on it.

"STOP!" Raimundo managed to yell at him.

Minnie put the electric gun on the center of his bare chest and electrocuted him. That was a bad spot to be electrocuted at. The voltage was not extremely high to kill him put it could have shocked his heart.

Jean-Paul looked from Raimundo to Kimiko again. He tightened his grip on her throat again. He wanted to squeeze the life out of this stubborn girl but if he did that, then he wouldn't know where her father was hiding. He had been her father's most loyal employee until her father had fired him from work. Ever since that day, Jean-Paul had sworn to find Tohomiko and kill him with his bare hands.

* * *

Ted and Meg were running as quickly as possible through the streets to get to the Eiffel Tower.

"WHOO!" Meg yelled as she tried to keep up with Ted. She made Ted look like an athlete. "This is like running the Tour de France!"

Ted stopped and looked at her, "that's a bicycle race!" Ted told her.

"Oh," Meg said, "like the Olympics!"

"No!" Ted said as he looked up the sky. He looked back down to the pavement and put his hand on his head.

"You okay?" Meg asked him as she touched his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered.

"Well let's go and find them then," Meg said as she ran into the opposite direction.

"This way!" Ted said as he pointed to the left.

"Yeah!" Meg said as she ran to the left, past Ted.

* * *

"Tell him where he is!" Jack yelled as he flung his arms in the air at Kimiko.

"Do you think of yourself as a tough guy when you do that?" Kimiko told him as she glared at him.

"Yeah," Jack told her, "got a problem with that?"

Now in the room, there was only Jack, Kimiko, and Raimundo. Jean-Paul and Minnie had left to go and get some other torture device that they could use to try and break Kimiko. That and making a little love along the way. (EW!)

"Would you just shut up?" Raimundo yelled at him. He had heard Jack say that to Kimiko for the umpteenth time and it was getting on his nerves.

"No!" Jack stubbornly said as he turned around and faced Raimundo. "If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut."

"If you were me I would probably throw myself off a cliff," Raimundo told him.

Jack approached him and said, "your stupid friend killed my girlfriend."

"That girl that wanted to do every guy she came into contact with?" Raimundo asked as he looked at Jack, "I'm glad Ted did that."

Jack bought his face near Raimundo, "and I have to make sure that he will disappear just like he made Christine disappear."

"You would have to go through Meg," Raimundo told him.

"That should be easy," Jack said as he pounded his fist in his hand.

"You wish," Kimiko told him.

The door opened and Jean-Paul and Minnie walked into the room. Minnie was holding a gleaming, sharp object in her hand while Jean-Paul was holding a scalpel. Jean-Paul went to Kimiko and Minnie went to Raimundo. Minnie held up Raimundo's cheeks and put the knife under his throat.

Jean-Paul held the scalpel at Kimiko's shoulder. "Tell me!" he ordered her.

Kimiko refused to give in. With that, Jean-Paul slashed her shoulder. Kimiko screamed. Minnie looked at what he did and did the same thing to Raimundo's shoulder. Raimundo yelled.

As Kimiko's screaming subsided, Jean-Paul managed to try again. _This girl is tough _he thought. There had to be another way for her to break. He threw the scalpel on the ground that was smeared with Kimiko's blood. It landed with a thud as it vibrated when it hit the floor. He motioned for Minnie to come to him and she obediently walked over to him, her big boobs jumping all over the place.

"What should we do?" Minnie asked him as she looked from Kimiko to Raimundo.

"Kill them," Jean-Paul whispered to her. There were other ways to find her father.

Minnie nodded and she walked over to Raimundo. She held up his head and put the knife under his throat, ready to slash him.

"Stop!" Kimiko yelled.

"Give up?" Jean-Paul asked her.

Kimiko didn't know what to do. She didn't want Raimundo to be killed but she didn't want to tell them where her father was hiding. Jean-Paul approached her and put the scalpel under her throat. As he was about to make slash, the door burst open!

"Damn man chillax," Meg told Ted as they walked into the room, "where are we?" She looked around the room and saw Kimiko and Raimundo there. "Look we found Gigi!" she happily said as she happily jumped in the air.

Ted turned and looked at Kimiko in the stretcher. He pointed his gun at Jean-Paul but was tackled on the ground by Minnie.

"Holy cannoli," Meg said as she saw Minnie, "damn girl, put more stuff into those things and they'll explode—whoa!" she yelled as she was pushed into a wall by Jack. She smashed her mouth there and it started to bleed. It left a smudge of red there.

Ted looked up and saw Meg at the wall. Her hands were behind her back where Jack was holding them. "What do you think I should do with this one?" he asked.

"Throw her off the tower," Jean-Paul said.

"No!" Ted yelled as he tried to throw Minnie off of his back.

Jean-Paul looked down at Ted. He approached the boy and kicked him in the face giving him a nosebleed. "We'll keep this one."

Jack nodded as he fiercely took Meg away from the wall. "Come on," he gruffly said as he led her out of the door.

"Minnie," Jean-Paul began as she lifted Ted off of the ground and looked at Jean-Paul, "you know what to do."

Minnie nodded as she put Ted in a chair and tied his wrists on the handles of the chair. She began to slash him.

* * *

Jack was leading Meg up to the Eiffel Tower. Meg tried to keep up with him for he was walking to fast. He threw her in front of him but he got a hold of her arm so she wouldn't escape. "You think that you could stop us," he told her.

"You don't belong in the 'us' category as a matter of fact," Meg told him. They reached to the top of the Tower. "Well the breeze is actually very nice in this humid atmosphere," she said as she felt a slight breeze hitting her face.

"You're about to feel a breeze coming to you shortly," Jack told her as his hands formed into fists.

"Oh yeah," Meg said as she turned around and looked at him, "bring it on princess."

Jack charged at her but Meg grabbed his fists and suddenly lifted him from the ground and threw him to the other side of the ground where he landed with a thud. Jack grabbed her ankle and pulled her down where she fell on her head. He put his foot on her chest.

"You know what?" he said to Meg as he bent down and looked at her, "your boyfriend killed my girlfriend," he told her.

"She was so not your girlfriend," Meg said, "you had a couple of dirty chicks. One with huge boobs that you can hide an elephant in and the other who wanted to do every single guy. Dude, you were their pimp."

"What's that?" he asked her.

"It's staring right behind you," Meg told him.

"Where?" Jack asked as he turned his head and looked. He took his foot off her chest and looked. Meg got up from the ground and punched him to the ground.

"Yeah I rule," she said to Jack.

Jack got up and lashed out at her throat. He pushed her over the edge of the tower. Meg looked down to see how high up they were. "Whoa!" she said, "that is high."

"No," Jack sarcastically said to her, "we're actually pretty low!" he pushed her one last time and she fell off of the tower.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown **

* * *

When Jack reflected back on what he had done he was more satisfied than having a feeling of guilt. He did feel guilty at first because he had never killed before but pushing her off of the power filled him with more. He wanted to murder the people that had hurt him throughout his life, starting with the Xiaolin Warriors and he was going to get half of his share.

He walked down the stairs and walked back into the room. He saw Kimiko panting for breath. She was being water tortured again, Raimundo had a couple of cuts on his bare muscled chest and Ted was against the wall with Minnie smashing him on it. When Jack walked in the all looked up at him.

"Well?" Jean-Paul asked him.

"I threw her off," Jack told him.

Kimiko and Raimundo let out a loud gasp. Kimiko couldn't help but let the tears fall down her eyes. Ted on the other hand looked at Jack with fury.

"You bastard," he whispered softly as he looked at Jack. "YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" he screamed as he threw Minnie off of him and launched forward at Jack. He wrapped his strong hands around Jack's scrawny throat and began to squeeze.

Jack put his hands on Ted's and tried to fight him off. Ted was stronger than him so Jack wasn't really successfully. Ted threw him against the wall where he smashed his face. Ted picked him up again and threw him to the ground and began to give him a couple of kicks.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Minnie asked Jean-Paul.

"Nah," Jean-Paul said as he shook his head, "I've always wanted to do that to the little creep."

Ted continued to beat the crap out of Jack. Jack was terribly bruised and bloodied but not to worry, his injuries were not fatal. As Ted was about to throw in the last punch Jack took out a taser gun and electrocuted Ted where he fell on the ground.

Jack got up and wiped off the blood that was coming out of his nose. Ted was breathing slowly as exhaustion, anger, and sadness took over him.

"Pick him up," Jean-Paul said to Minnie. Minnie bent down on her knees and picked up Ted from the arm.

"What should I do with him?" Minnie asked him.

"Kill him," Jean-Paul said, "since this little rich girl won't tell us anything."

Minnie nodded and she took the knife and was nearing toward Ted's throat.

"Stop!" Kimiko yelled as Minnie stopped and the whole room looked at her. "Don't kill him, I'll tell you where my father is just don't kill him."

Raimundo and Ted gasped as they both looked at her. "Kimi no," Raimundo said as he looked at her with those big green emerald eyes.

"It doesn't matter if I die," Ted told her, "just protect your father."

"No," Kimiko told him, "I don't want you to die."

"Good girl," Jean-Paul said as he motioned for Minnie to release Ted and she did. "Where is your father?"

"I have a note hidden under my boot," Kimiko told him, "let me free an I'll get t for you."

Jean-Paul looked at her, "why don't I just take off your boot and find the note myself?"

"Because I'd rather do it myself rather than having someone else touch me," Kimiko stubbornly told him.

"Fine," Jean-Paul told her as he freed her from the stretcher. Kimiko landed on the ground. She bought her boot in front of her and she slowly began to undo the zipper.

Minnie released Ted and went next to Jean-Paul. She wanted to know where she was hiding her father also. She was way more anxious to get the money than Jean-Paul. Finally, she could spend some of that money on clothes and cosmetics.

"Come on, come on," Jean-Paul told Kimiko as she was slowly undoing her boot.

"Be patient" Kimiko told him, "if this zipper gets messed up then my boot is unusable. These are my favorite by the way."

"Oh God," Jean-Paul said as he threw his arms up in the air and walked away from her. _What's up with girls and their stupid fashion? _he thought as he turned back to Kimiko.

Kimiko looked at Ted and winked her right eye at him. She slowly motioned her head to Raimundo. Ted quickly nodded as he got her message and he began to free Raimundo. As Raimundo was freed, he took the taser gun.

"Oh," Kimiko said as she reached inside her boot. She formed a fist with her hand as if she was holding something. She zipped back her boot.

"Give it to me," Jean-Paul told her as he reached out the palm of his hand to her.

"Can you help me up please?" Kimiko asked as she tried to act cute. She batted her eyelashes at him.

Jean-Paul let out a sigh as he bent down and grabbed Kimiko by her arms. He slowly began to lift her up. Kimiko quickly bought her foot up as it made contact with his chin.

"Ahh!" he shouted as he fell backwards and was electrocuted by the taser gun. Minnie looked at what was going on and she charged at the two boys.

Kimiko jumped in the air, did a flip and grabbed Minnie by the hair and kicked her in the head knocking her out. She turned around and looked at Jack. She charged at him.

"No!" Jack yelled as he held up his hands in his face. In a millisecond, he found himself in a blackout.

Finishing her revenge Kimiko got up from the ground. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Kimiko frantically said to Raimundo and Ted.

"We have to contact the police about this," Raimundo told Kimiko, "but I don't have my phone with me."

"Me neither," Kimiko said.

"I think I left mine at that apartment," Ted said.

Raimundo and Kimiko let out a groan.

"Sorry," Ted said.

"We'll just run there then," Kimiko suggested.

"Yeah," Raimundo said as they got out of the room. They ran out of the Eiffel Tower and ran to the police station, unaware that they were being followed.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

The stalker hid behind a wall once Kimiko, Raimundo and Ted stopped running. Kimiko put her hands on her knees and too some deep breaths. She was exhausted, hungry, and thirsty.

"Are you okay?" Raimundo asked her as he put her hand on her back and took her by her arm.

"Fine," Kimiko breathed. She let out a cough that burned her throat. "Just a little tired and thirsty," she said. She hated the feeling of thirst. It made her tongue dry and it stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"Sit down for a minute," Raimundo said as he led Kimiko to the pavement and let her sit down there for a couple of minutes. He rubbed her back with his hand. He heard her sniffling as she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

This was very much unlike her because Kimiko was a very lady-like woman but in this type of situation that she was in, she didn't care what she did to herself that she thought was embarrassing. She looked down at her clothes and her knees. Her skirt was a little ripped as she looked at the ripped rag from her skirt. She looked down at her knees, which were covered in dust and blood.

"Here," Ted said as he came running back with a cold water bottle clutched in his hand. He sat down in front of Kimiko unscrewed the cap from the bottle and put his hand on her chin and tipped her head back. He put the lip of the bottle on her dry lips and the water went from the water bottle to her throat. The wetness of the water relieved her. She felt as if she hadn't drank any cold water in ages.

"Thanks Ted," she said to him as she gave him a smile. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Come on," she said as she got up.

"You should rest a little," Raimundo told her, "we'll get a hotel room at the hotel we were in."

"Hotel," Kimiko said as a sudden realization hit her. "Oh my gosh!" she put her hands on her mouth as if she had said a bad word.

"What?" Ted asked her.

"I gave Jean-Paul a disk," Kimiko told them.

"About what?" Raimundo asked her.

"It contained some crucial information to where my father is," Kimiko said. "I don't think he has seen it yet."

"Maybe he thought it was unimportant," Raimundo said as he shrugged, "you didn't tell him what it was about did you?"

"No," Kimiko said as she shook her head. Another realization hit her. "Did you guys find Dojo?"

"Meg did," Raimundo said. "He was being kept up in that hotel room."

"Well where is he now?" Kimiko asked.

As if on cue, a large shadow passed over the three of them. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Ted looked up and saw Dojo flying down to them.

"Where were you?" he reproachfully said as he shook his slender finger at Ted. "You leave me at the apartment where you were with Meg, making love."

"Making love?" Raimundo said as he looked at Dojo then at Ted. When he looked at Ted, he felt a smile stretching in his face, "dude," he said as he nudged Ted with his elbow.

"Shut up," Ted shyly, but sadly said as he looked down on the ground. He tried not to let any tears escape but it was useless. He rarely cried but when he was deeply hurt by losing his best friend that he kissed, that crushed him. He quickly wiped his tears away.

"You okay there Ted?" Dojo asked him.

"Huh?" Ted said as he looked at Dojo. His eyes were glazed over with water. "Meg, is uh, dead," he said as he swallowed.

"She died?" Dojo asked.

Ted nodded.

"How did she die?" Dojo asked.

"Jack Spicer took her up the Eiffel Tower and threw her off of there," Raimundo explained.

"Oh no," Dojo said as he looked away from them. He imagined what it was like for a human to fall down from a great height and splatter on the ground. He tried to push the image away of Meg's blood seeping out of her body and possibly guts everywhere. (Sorry for the gross-out)

"Guys," a voice suddenly said behind them as they turned around.

"Huh?" Raimundo said as he blinked a couple of times.

"It can't be," Kimiko said as she shook her head.

"No," Dojo said, he rubbed his eyes.

"Meg?" Ted asked as he looked at the black-headed girl in front of him. He was happy and amazed at the same time.

"Who missed me?" Meg asked as she opened her arms wide.

Ted ran into them and hugged her as tightly as possible. Kimiko picked up Dojo from the ground and her and Raimundo ran to them.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked Meg.

"How did you manage to survive that fall?" Raimundo asked her.

"First of all," Meg said, "I am well," she happily said, "and second I just grabbed on one of the metal bars of the Tower and jumped my way through it like a monkey," she said. "It was awesome!" she yelled.

Ted eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Ted said as he still stared at her, "you seem kind of perky."

"Well," Meg began as she took a deep breath, "I survived my fall," she said as she smiled at him. "I thought I couldn't do it that's all but I am relieved that you four are fine," she said.

"I'm glad you're fine too," Ted said as he put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her towards him. To him, she felt a little weird and sort of out of character but whatever, she was fine and he was happy for her. He never wanted to lose her again which was why he was going to make sure that she was taken care of by him.

"So where are we going now?" Meg asked them as she looked from Raimundo to Kimiko.

"Oh," Kimiko said, "well we are going back to the hotel to where we met and I am going to retrieve that CD that I gave to Jean-Paul."

"What's inside the CD?" Meg asked as she showed a wide interest.

"It has information about my father," Kimiko told her, "about his life, family, and where he is hiding."

"Oh," Meg said as she nodded her head, "but would Jean-Paul find out where he is? I mean, him being evil and all."

"He hasn't opened it yet," Kimiko said, "and I am sure of it. See Jean-Paul only remembers things that he feels are important to him. I didn't tell him anything about that CD so he thinks it's an unimportant object."

"So you would have to tell him which objects are important for him to check them out?" Meg asked as she repeated all of the information that was said to her.

"Yes," Kimiko nodded. _Wow _she thought _Meg is really catching on._

Then Meg began to laugh, "this is so awesome. We are almost there to saving your father and me being with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Raimundo said as he looked at Ted and raised his eyebrows up and down to him.

Ted couldn't help but laugh at Raimundo's expression. It was priceless. He was glad that they were almost finished too. Jean-Paul wasn't following them. All they had to do was run back to the hotel as quickly as possible, retrieve the CD, destroy it, and go to the police. The police would arrest Jean-Paul and they could return back into being happy.

"Let's go now," Meg suggested.

"Yeah," Kimiko said, "Dojo," she said as she looked at the dragon. Dojo transformed into his big self and they climbed on top of him. After they climbed in, he took off and they went to the hotel.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Kimiko, Raimundo, Ted, and Meg ran over to the L'Hotel D'Eiffel hotel and casually walked in. People were walking around minding their own business when they saw Raimundo without a shirt, Kimiko with torn up clothes, and Ted with a bandage wrapped around his arm with a smudge of blood. Kimiko felt like she was walking on air. She felt really lightheaded and her stomach was growling like crazy.

"Let's get up the stairs," she said as she put her hand on the railing of the stairs to support her balance. She was walking slowly up the stairs when she felt herself wobbling while doing so. She felt Raimundo's hand on her hip to support her. She took a few more steps ahead of them but then she stopped. Once she stopped, in front of her eyes she saw a shape of fuzz constantly changing color. Panicking, she felt her body going limp and she fell.

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo's shout was deaf to her.

Raimundo leaped and grabbed Kimiko before she hit the floor. He held her body close to her.

"Aidez-nous!" (Help us!) Meg yelled in French as she ran down to the stairs and to the hotel manager.

"Pardon?" (Excuse me?) he kindly said when he took the phone away from his ear. "Quel est le problème?" (what's the problem?)

"Cette jeune fille dans l'escalier avec ces deux garçons là-bas juste évanouie! S'il vous plaît nous faire une chambre pour qu'elle puisse reposer!" (That girl on the staircase with those two boys over there just fainted! Please get us a room so she can rest!) she babbled in French to the manager.

"Oui tout de suite!" (Yes right away) he said as he walked away from his desk and went to Raimundo and Ted who were tending Kimiko.

"I got us a room," Meg said to them when she got up the stairs.

"He understood you?" Ted asked as he saw the manager carefully lifting Kimiko in his arms and finding a room for them.

"Yeah," Meg said matter-of-factly.

"It's just, kind of weird," he said.

"C'est ma chérie d'amour," (its love sweetie) she said.

"What?" Ted asked. He knew what he said but Meg saying the word 'love' was just too odd.

"I mean come on," Meg said as she grabbed Ted' cheeks with her hands and squeezed, "look at you. You are a walking cutie," she said.

"Okay," Ted said as he was finally released. Yes he had kissed her a couple of hours ago but Meg, all of a sudden; going all mushy on him was a bit too fast. "Let's go and help them," he said as they followed Raimundo to the room that they were resting in.

* * *

Kimiko was put on the bed that was covered in silky sheets. She was still breathing so she was not dead…yet. Raimundo was by her side. He was holding her limp hand in his and squeezing it constantly as if he was giving his life to her. He watched her to see a sign on movement in her face, but she was just sleeping soundly. Like a battered princess.

He looked up as Ted and Meg silently walked into the room. "How is she?" Ted asked him.

Raimundo looked at Kimiko then at Ted. "She's just sleeping."

"I'll order room service," Meg said.

"But we have to pay," Ted told her.

"I have some euros," Meg said as she pulled out some euros from her pocket and showed it to them. She went over to the phone and picked it up. "What should I order?"

"Something that will give her energy," Raimundo told her.

"Eggs," Meg said as she began to dial for room service. "Bonjour j'ai besoin de quelques œufs avec un croissant sur le côté et un peu de jus d'orange," (Hello I need some eggs with a croissant on the side and some orange juice) she said on the phone.

Ted's jaw dropped. _Damn _he thought. He never thought that Meg sounded really good when she talked French.

She shut the phone. "The will be here in five minutes," she said.

"Okay," Raimundo said as he looked at Kimiko again. Her lips were dry and her face was bruised. He wanted to tend those wounds but he didn't want to hurt her or anything. Plus, her injuries were not that bad. She must have done more damage to Jean-Paul than he did to her or vice versa in this case.

Five minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Meg opened the door and a man that was rolling a white table came in. It was the food that Meg had ordered for Kimiko. Meg gave the man his money and he walked out the door.

"Kimiko," Raimundo gently said as he softly shook her shoulder. Kimiko let out a soft moan and did a little stretch. She looked around.

She quickly sat up, "where am I?" she asked.

"In a hotel room," Raimundo told her, "Meg has ordered some food for you."

"What happened?" Kimiko asked again.

"You fainted," Ted answered.

"Were we being followed?"

"No," it was Meg's turn to answer. "You just fainted from exhaustion, now eat this before I do!" she said as she shoved the plate at Kimiko.

Kimiko slowly took the plate and the fork and slowly began to eat.

"Drink some of this," Ted said as he handed her the glass of orange juice.

"Thank you," Kimiko said as she took the glass and sipped some of it. She began to eat her eggs and nibble on the croissant.

"Would you hurry up?" Meg asked her as she flung her arms in the air. "I want to get this damn thing over with!"

"Why all the sudden interest?" Raimundo asked her. "She's tired, just let her rest."

"I just want to get this thing over so I can be with Foreign Cutie over there," she said as she batted her eyelashes at Ted and gave him a wave.

"You have known me for five years now," Ted reminded her, "do you think I'm foreign to you?"

"No because you're from the Middle East and you're cute so…" Meg said as she tipped back and forth on her toes, "you're foreign and cute."

"You have never, ever said that to me before," Ted reminded her. Seriously, she had never said that to him until now.

"People change," Meg said as she turned around and looked at the window.

"She's right," Kimiko said as she forked some on the eggs in her mouth, "we're just wasting time. I have to get rid of that CD as soon as possible."

"But you need your rest," Raimundo told her.

"Raimundo," Kimiko said as she looked at him and put a hand on his cheek, "please, I have to finish this as soon as possible," she said as some coldness from her hand passed through Raimundo's cheek. He needed to be a little cooled off.

Kimiko slowly got off of the bed and steadied her balance. She almost stepped on Dojo's tail but luckily she missed. She grabbed the doorknob and turned to look at Raimundo, Meg, and Ted. "Well, you guys comin'?" she asked.

"Sure," Raimundo said as he picked up Dojo that wrapped himself around his arm. They walked out of the room and continued to walk down the hallway.

To their left Kimiko saw a flight of stairs and they walked up the stairs that led to the attic of the hotel where Jean-Paul "helped" Kimiko. When she arrived to the attic room, a computer was there and so was the table with the drawers.

Kimiko ran to the tables and began to pull out all of the drawers one by one. There were stacks of papers on top of each other. She threw the papers on the floor and searched around for the disk. Raimundo and Ted ran to help her as they spilled out the contents inside the drawers.

Kimiko pulled the last drawer out and spilled the papers on the floor. There was a hard clunk on the floor as she picked it up. It was the CD. "I found it!" she yelled with triumph as she held it up in the air.

"Good," Meg said.

"Now we can destroy it," she said.

"Drop it," Meg told her.

Kimiko froze. "What?" she asked Meg.

"You heard me," Meg said as she held up her gun in the air, "drop it!"

"Alright!" some shouting was heard from downstairs. Jack Spicer climbed up the stairs along with Jean-Paul who was in a waiter costume with his girlfriend Minnie.

"Good job Meg," Jean-Paul said as he patted her shoulder.

Ted was speechless. What the hell was she doing with them? She would never do that would she? He wanted to say something, yell, anything. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at her.

Meg didn't say anything but just looked at him. "I did it for us," she said.

"There is no us," he finally blurted out, "do you even know what you've done? You are putting her father's life at danger!"

"Like I care," Meg said, "now shut up and move," she said as she put her gun close to his face.

"Jack-bots," Jack called his robots as they floated there. One of the Jack-bots grabbed the CD out of Meg's hands and handed it to Jean-Paul who stored it inside his pocket.

"I should have looked at this CD years ago," he said.

The Jack-bots grabbed Raimundo, Kimiko, and Ted and they carried them off with Jack, Jean-Paul, Minnie, and finally Meg following them.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Some scenes from 24 season 4 and 8**

* * *

Jean-Paul, Minnie, Raimundo, Meg, Kimiko, and Ted walked down the stairs of the hotel. French people were looking at them as if they were a happy family.

"Bonjour," (Hello) a random couple came up to them. "Vous regardez vraiment familier. Vous ai-je vu quelque part?" (You look really familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?) the man asked Jean-Paul.

"Uh, non," (no) Jean-Paul said as he slowly shook his head. "peut-être que vous me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre," (maybe you're confusing me with someone else) he told him.

"Oh je suis désolé monsieur," (I am sorry sir) he said as he gave him a respectful bow and put his hand on his heart.

"S'agit-il de votre enfant?" (are these your children?) the woman asked Jean-Paul as she looked at Meg, Ted, Raimundo, and Kimiko.

"Uh, oui," (yes) Minnie spoke up.

"Quels sont leurs noms?" (what are their names?)

Minnie looked at the woman while thinking about it. "C'est Jean," she pointed at Raimundo, "Marie," she painted at Meg, "Gigi," she pointed at Kimiko, "Bruno," she pointed to Jack, "et c'est Yan," she said as she pointed at Ted.

"Oh," the lady said, "J'ai une fille nommée Marie. Elle va au collège," (I have a daughter named Marie. She goes to collage).

"Tres bonne," (Really good) Jean-Paul said as he nodded his head. "Excusez-nous, mais nous avons vraiment à faire. J'ai promis aux enfants que je les emmener au parc toady puis à diner," (Excuse us but we really have to go. I promised the kids that I would take them to the park toady and then out to dinner) Jean-Paul lied as he clutched Kimiko's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Oh, nous sommes vraiment désolé. Passez une bonne journée," (oh we're really sorry. Have a good day) the man said as him and his wife walked away from Jean-Paul.

"What the hell was that all about?" Minnie asked once they resumed walking.

"I don't know," Jean-Paul said, "damn it woman French people talk too much."

They walked out of the hotel and into a car. They put Kimiko, Raimundo, and Ted on the backseat with Jack and Meg facing them so they wouldn't escape, while Minnie sat on the front seat and Jean-Paul on the driver's seat. The car started and they drove.

"Where are you taking us?" Raimundo asked Jack and Meg.

Jack and Meg looked at each other. "The Eiffel Tower," Meg said, "where we'll push you off one by one."

"Yeah," Jack said as he gave her a high five.

"Why would you turn your back on us?" Kimiko asked Meg. She was shocked and yet angry that Meg would do such a thing. When she met Meg, she thought of her as funny and not the brightest candle but now she thought of her as dangerous and…smart.

"That's the way I roll," Meg told her.

"Yeah the way she rolls," Jack said.

"The Meg I know does not roll that way," Ted finally spoke up as he dared to look at her face. He had the urge to just slap her silly but his hands were tied together. "The Meg I know would never do something disloyal that would hurt her friends."

"Well this Meg does," Meg said as she pointed at herself, "she loves to trick you guys. You totally walked into my trap."

"Yeah her trap," Jack said.

"Shut up," Meg said to Jack.

"Yes ma'am," Jack said as he moved a little away from her to avoid any punching.

"If my hands weren't tied up, I would knock some sense into you," Ted told her as his eyebrows were knitted together. His cute brown eyes turning dangerous.

Meg bought her face near his. "Try," she told him.

Ted felt like she was taunting him. Without thinking, he spit on her. Meg jumped back and wiped the spit from her face. She looked at Ted and then gave his a sharp slap across the face that was heard. Kimiko yelped when that happened and Raimundo gasped. With that much force, it turned Ted's head to the right and there was a red mark one his cheek of her hand and a little blood on the lips.

"Whoa," Jack said as he looked at the whole scene.

Meg grabbed Ted by the collar shirt and said, "do that one more time and you'll get yourself killed."

Ted nodded and she released him. When she did, the car came to a stop as Jean-Paul and Minnie got out of the car. They opened the door of the backseat and dragged Kimiko, Raimundo, and Ted out. Jack and Meg got out of the car after that.

"The tower again," Jack said as he looked at the tall building. "Do we have to go up there?" he whined at Jean-Paul.

"Yes," Jean-Paul said, "if you want your half of the share," he said to him.

"Alright!" Jack said as he whopped in the air. Thinking about his share of the money made him so excited. He thought of all of the things he would be able to buy with those money. A new lair, robots, chicks, possibly the world. He wanted to rule the world so bad.

"Come on Jack," Minnie said to him. Jack's dream was screeched to a halt as he turned around and saw them entering to tower. It took a while for them to get to the top of the tower. Once they were up there, Jean-Paul ordered Kimiko, Raimundo, and Ted to get on the flood with their knees. They did as they were told as Meg untied their hands.

Kimiko was about to cry. Jean-Paul had her CD and she was going to die. Raimundo felt the same. He didn't want Kimiko to die and he didn't want her father's life to be in danger. Ted feeling was anger. He hated Meg with a passion. He felt her untying his wrists. Once he did that, he turned around and grabbed her by the throat and they both staggered to the ground. Ted began to choke the life out of her but Meg bough up her knee and kicked him.

Ted fell back to the ground. As he was about to get up, he felt a hand wrapped around his throat as his back hit the wall. The felt a thousand stings in his cheeks as he was being slapped back and forth. The last slap made him fall to the ground. Meg began to kick him in the stomach like a ball.

"MEG!" Jean-Paul yelled at her. "Stop!" Meg halted as she grabbed a handful of Ted's hair and dragged him back to Raimundo and Kimiko. "Come here," he said as he motioned for Meg to walk to him.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked Ted once Meg and Jean-Paul turned around to talk. She looked at his battered face. _Of course he isn't okay _Kimiko thought to herself. _Stupid question_.

"Kimiko," Raimundo said as he got her attention. "I know what's coming next for all of us. There's something I want to give you."

"What's that?" Kimiko asked with curiosity.

He thanked God that his hands were untied. He put his hands on her face and pulled her towards him. He gave her a kiss smack on the mouth. He felt some warmth rushing through him. Kimiko felt that same. She had always wanted to kiss Raimundo. At first she thought of him as an annoying, immature boy, but as times went by, she had different thoughts about him. He was a strong, cool, and sexy Shoku warrior.

Dojo slithered out and saw Kimiko and Raimundo losing themselves in their kiss. His jaw dropped to the ground at what he saw. Raimundo, bloodied and without a shirt on, and Kimiko, worse than Raimundo were close to their death and now they were kissing! "Kids these days," he said to himself.

Dojo's voice was heard as Jean-Paul turned around and looked.

"EW!" Meg said as she looked at Kimiko and Raimundo kissing, "this reminds me when I kissed Ted. EW!" she shivered.

When she said that, Ted felt like his heart was being stabbed by seven daggers. Not that he cared about it, but he felt that he had been in love with the wrong person. This pained him more because he felt that he was responsible for putting Kimiko's and Raimundo's lives in danger.

"Who should we get rid of first?" Minnie asked Jean-Paul.

"How about lover boy over here?" Jean-Paul said as he grabbed Raimundo by the arm and lifted him up, "and we'll kill rich girl after we throw the Arab kid off the tower, but first," he said as he took out the CD from his pocket, "I want to enjoy watching this first."

"Should I give you some popcorn with that?" a voice said behind them.

Jean-Paul turned around and looked. "No," he said, not believing his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"Yeah I'm back!" the real Meg yelled as she opened her arms wide.

Jean-Paul looked at her as if he was looking at a ghost. He turned to Jack. He lashed out his hand and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"AH!" Jack yelled, "don't hurt me," he flinched.

"I thought you said you threw her off of the tower!" he barked at him.

"He did," Meg said as she raised her index finger in the air, "but he didn't know that I had this," she said as she swiped the Monkey Staff from behind her, "with me."

"How did you get that?" Raimundo suddenly asked her. He didn't even see Meg grab the monkey staff when he bought the shen gong wu from the temple.

"Easy," Meg said, "I took it," she smiled like it was a normal day. She looked from Kimiko, to Raimundo, to Ted, to Jack, to Jean-Paul, to Minnie, and finally to the fake Meg. "Okay," she said as she looked at her replica. "I know that I have tons of brothers and sisters but mom never, ever had a twin."

"I am your lost twin," the fake Meg lied to her.

"You are?" Meg asked as she squinted at her. "That is so cool. I'm gonna give you a hug," she flung her arms around the fake Meg and gave her a bear hug, squeezing her tightly. "Damn girl, do you have muscles or something?"

"No," the fake Meg said as she shook her head, "but I have this!" she yelled as she extended her arm in front of Meg. She formed her hand into a fist and shot it straight at Meg.

"Whoa!" Meg yelled as she ducked down and looked at the arm that extended for miles ahead. "Damn you're like gum!"

"That's my Chameleon-Bot," Jack proudly spoke up, "version 3.0. Better than version 2.0 and 1.0. What do you think?"

"You wanna what I think?" Meg asked as she looked at Jack from behind the robot, "this!" she grabbed the robot's arm and using all of her strength she swung it in the air. She threw the robot over her shoulder and it fell on the ground.

Chameleon-bot got up, her eyes blazing yellow and she charged at Meg.

"Staff that looks like a monkey," Meg said as the shen gong wu activated yellow and she jumped in the air.

The robot charged straight at Jack and they both fell on the ground. The robot leaped off of Jack and flew right at Meg. The Monkey Staff whirled in the air as it was knocked out of Meg's hand. The robot fell on top of her and pinned Meg to the ground.

"This is more inappropriate when that clown kid pinned me to the wall!" Meg yelled as she was referring to Jack, "I still have that broken lip by the way," she said as she looked up to him.

"Who cares?" Jack said as he grabbed her by the shirt collar and walked her over to Raimundo, Kimiko, and Ted. He set her to her knees.

"Good," Jean-Paul said, who was holding Dojo by the throat, "the whole crew his here." He walked over to them, "and it will be hard to choose which one to kill first."

"Me!" Meg happily yelled as she pointed to herself. She had no idea what was going on so she thought it would be helpful to help the nice man not be in so much stress.

"My pleasure," Jean-Paul said as he bought the gun up her face.

"No!" Ted yelled as Jean-Paul was seconds away from pulling the trigger, "don't."

Jean-Paul looked from him to Meg who was smiling up to him like an idiot. "Why not?" he asked as he crouched down and looked at Ted.

"Be-because—," he started to say.

"I'm immortal," Meg broke in. "You kill me, and I always come back to life."

"There's no such thing as immortality," Minnie said as she walked over to Meg.

"Better move away because I don't want your girl-dirtiness in my brain," Meg said as she pointed to the sides of her head.

Minnie kicked Meg hard on the head and she fell on the floor. She was knocked out by the harsh force that Minnie gave her. Ted flinched when that happened and he heard both Kimiko and Raimundo gasp.

Jean-Paul followed Minnie to go and calm her down. Minnie was a short-tempered woman. When offended she go violent. "Baby," Jean-Paul said as he grabbed her arm. She stopped, turned around and looked at him. "I'll kill her for you."

Minnie smiled and gave him a long kiss on the mouth. This was no quick kiss. It was a kiss where they both opened their mouths as they were sucking the life out of each other. That's called a good French-kissing in France (I just totally killed that joke).

"Psst, yo," Meg whispered. "Gigi," she whispered again as both, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Ted turned their heads and looked at her. "Yeah, now that the rated-x couple are smooching and sucking each other's tongue and saliva and clown kid is shocked, we can move towards them."

"Oh yeah!" Jean-Paul moaned as he accidentally dropped Dojo. Dojo quietly but quickly slithered back to them. Jean-Paul put his hands on her back and they slowly made their ways down her curves.

"Dojo," Raimundo whispered to him, "the wu."

"Yeah," Dojo said as he began hitting the other side of his ear as the tiny wu dropped one by one from his other side.

"Changing Chopsticks," Raimundo whispered as he took the changing chopsticks out of his pocket of his pants and directed it at the shen gong wus. The shen gong wus grew and they each grabbed one. They quickly got up to their feet.

"Star Hannabi!" Kimiko yelled as she directed to wu to the robot.

"Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo yelled. The wind from the sword slashed through the flames of the fire and it turned them into tiny arrows. The fire arrows hurled themselves right at the robot. The robot did not have a protective shield so the fires swirled around it and hugged the robots with its flames, making it melt.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack yelled as he looked at his beautiful creation that was destroyed. Filled with anger, sadness, and fright he yelled like a little girl and flew away.

"What a girl," Meg said as she looked at Jack flying through the sky. "I wish I could fly," she suddenly said.

Jean-Paul and Minnie broke free from each other and looked at Raimundo, Kimiko, Meg and Ted. Minnie quickly pulled out a gun from the strap that was tied around her thigh. She pointed it straight at Meg. She thought that it was a good idea to get rid of the weakest one. She pulled the trigger but she missed.

"Damn your coordination is as bad as mines," Meg said as she let out a laugh.

Minnie extended her arm in front of her and the big ruby ring that she had in her engagement finger opened up and shot a net out of it. The net hurled itself straight at Meg and her body was tied.

Meg tried to get free but the net was tied to tight and it was useless for her to get out. She tried using her strength but it was no match for her. She felt Ted's hands trying to tie her loose.

Minnie bought pointed the gun straight at Meg, but Ted was too fast for her. He quickly pulled his gun out and pulled the trigger. Minnie got hit in the abdomen and she froze. Jean-Paul was shocked at what happened so he ran straight to her. Minnie's knees became weak and she fell on the ground. Jean-Paul clutched her waist and held her near him. He slowly put her on the ground as she slowly slipped away from his grip and fell to the ground. Minnie was officially dead.

Jean-Paul was enraged. He lost his fiancée. Filled with anger he slowly got up and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ted and Meg.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Raimundo yelled as he punched the floor with the shen gong wu, creating a small earthquake. Jean-Paul lost his balance and he fell on the floor. Raimundo ran to him and kicked the gun away from him. Kimiko, Meg, and Ted followed him. "No!" Raimundo said as he picked Jean-Paul off of the ground, "he mine."

Kimiko, Meg, and Ted backed away from them as Raimundo started giving the good to Jean-Paul. Using her warrior moves, Raimundo totally kicked his butt. He kicked him in the stomach, face, body, and punched him everywhere. He was giving Jean-Paul what he deserved for what he did to Kimiko. Nobody and he meant nobody messed with his friends. Especially a wonderful girl like Kimiko.

He was glad that none of them had died. He was glad the real Meg was back, Ted was alive, but most importantly the love of his life was alive too. Jean-Paul fell on the floor when Raimundo gave him one last punch. Like a cat, Raimundo pounced on top of him and began to punch him back and forth. Jean-Paul quickly got up and Raimundo used his arms to support his weight and he kicked Jean-Paul on the chin, making him fall to the ground.

The CD flew out of his pocket and slid through the ground. "Get the CD Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled. Kimiko ran to the CD and grabbed it. She ran to the edge of the tower and threw it off.

"NO!" Jean-Paul yelled as he ran to Kimiko. He ran to her and flung his arm out as it hit her on the face. The force of the hit made her lose her footing and she fell off of the tower.

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo screamed. He heard a gunshot as Jean-Paul fell when Ted shot him.


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

"WUDAI STAR WIND!" Raimundo yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged straight at the edge of the tower. As he was flying through he grabbed the Sword of the Storm from the ground.

Ted grabbed Meg by the shoulders and pulled her away. Raimundo flew to the edge and dived down. "Are you okay?" Ted asked Meg as he held her tightly in his arms.

"Perfect," Meg said as she gave him a thumbs up.

Kimiko felt like this was the end of her life. "KIMIKO!" she heard her name. She managed to look up and saw Raimundo diving down.

"Sword of the Storm!" he yelled as he whirled the sword around, creating more wind. He slashed the sword in the air. The wind from the sword went around Kimiko and created a mini-whirlwind to slow down her falling. Raimundo sped up and grabbed her wrist. Once he got hold of her, he threw her on his back. She clutched his naked shoulder as she clung onto his smooth skin. Raimundo charged once more to go to the top of tower.

The two of them were almost there but Raimundo's element suddenly failed him. His element was dying down but to his quick movement he grabbed a mental bar from the tower and hung there. Kimiko was still clutching his shoulders. Raimundo threw one leg to the other side on the bar and rested there.

"YO!" Meg yelled, her hands cupped over her mouth, "ya'll okay?"

"Yeah, no, I don't know," Raimundo didn't know how to answer her. They were both fine but they were in a tough situation. _I can climb the tower_ Raimundo thought but he wasn't sure if his strength was going to hold with carrying Kimiko on his back.

"I'll go down there," Dojo said as he tried to transform into his large self. He tried but nothing happened. "Exhaustion," he finally said.

"I'll go down there," Meg suddenly said.

"What?" Ted asked he looked at her with disbelief. He didn't want to lose her again. "No," he said as he shook his head.

"Ted," Meg said as she put her hands on his bruised face, "they're our friends, if nobody does anything right now they might not make it."

"I'll do it," Ted offered.

"That's nice but look at you, you are hurt," she reminded him as she took his arm gently in her hand.

"What about you?" Ted asked her. He remembered healing her wounds when he saved her from getting killed by Ashley, Christine, Jack, and Tubbimura.

"I still have my strength," she said. She bent down and took hold of two shen gong wus. She took the Third Arm Sash and the Monkey Staff. "Rai," she yelled, "catch!" the dropped the Monkey Staff.

Raimundo looked up and saw that the Monkey Staff was falling towards him. He reached out his hand while holding onto the metal bar, he grabbed it.

"And this," Meg yelled as she threw the Third Arm Sash. He reached out once more and grabbed it.

"I thought you were actually going down there," Ted told Meg.

"I'm not an idiot," Meg said. She looked at Ted and he looked at her and Meg laughed out loud. After laughing at her joke she looked at Ted who was not laughing. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"Because you're not an idiot," he told her.

She was taken aback. Nobody had ever said that to her before. She had always been called stupid and dumb. When Ted said 'knock some sense into you' she knew that it was joke because he was a very funny guy to her and she loved his sense of humor. When he said to her that she was not an idiot, he really meant it. This made her smile.

"Okay," Raimundo said as he looked at the Monkey Staff and the Third Arm Sash. "I'll use the Third Arm Sash and you use the Monkey Staff."

"How about," Kimiko cut in as she wiped some sweat off of her face. She was still shaking all over because of the fall and Raimundo jumping in saving her, "I use the Third Arm Sash and you use the Monkey Staff. That way you can pull me up," she finished.

"Okay," Raimundo said as he handed her the Third Arm Sash. She took it and put it around her waist. "You go first so unless you fall, I'll catch you."

"Okay," Kimiko said as she stood up. "Third Arm Sash!" she yelled as she threw the arm in the air and it grabbed a metal bar. She started to climb her way up.

"Monkey Staff," Raimundo said as he turned into a monkey. Using his monkey strength, he started to climb.

"Did he just turn into a monkey?" Meg asked Ted as she looked down and saw Raimundo jumping all over the place with a tail hanging out of him.

"Yep," Ted said as he looked down also.

Kimiko kept climbing as Raimundo was jumping all over the place. "Don't get too carried away," she told him. The Monkey Staff shen gong wu, yes it turned you into a monkey, but it also made the user get carried away.

"I'm trying but this so much fun," Raimundo said as he let out a monkey squeak. He jumped straight and Kimiko and grabbed her by the waist. Have a feel of fun and energy he started to climb up as quickly as possible. He couldn't control his desire to jump and grab on the metal bars and just "hang out."

He threw Kimiko in the air and he jumped and grabbed her. Using his tail, he curled it around and metal bar and grabbed Kimiko by her wrists.

"What are you doing Rai?" she asked as she looked up at him. Raimundo flung her to his side and put her in a sitting position on the metal bar.

"Look at Paris," he said as they both looked at the land in front of their eyes. "Better view when you're on the Eiffel Tower."

"It is lovely," Kimiko said as she smiled. She was having fun hanging out with Raimundo. She had loved Paris also. Nice fashion, which was extremely important to her, and the beautiful history and buildings it had. She felt a warm breeze hit her face and she liked it. Raimundo jumped up and landed on his feet on the metal bar. He reached out his hand in front of Kimiko. Kimiko looked at his hand and put hers in his.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he told her as he did one last leap and they landed on top of the tower.

"Finally," Meg said as she looked at the two of them.

Raimundo dropped the Monkey Staff and he turned back into his regular self. He was still clutching Kimiko. He looked at Kimiko and she looked at him. In a matter of seconds their lips interlocked and the shared a passionate kiss that none of them had experienced before.

Heat went through each other's bodies as Raimundo pulled her body close to his. Kimiko rubbed his back with her tender hands and he liked the way they felt. He put his hands on her cheeks and cupped them. He wanted to feel her, smell her, and taste her.

With Meg and Ted watching, Meg launched herself and Ted and she kissed him smack on the mouth. When she broke free, Ted's arms were spread out and he had confusion spread on his face. "What was that?" he asked her. He didn't know what else to say.

"You kissed me before which I'll never forget and now it's my turn buddy," she said as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Dojo looked at Kimiko and Raimundo and then at Meg and Ted. "Man," he said, "I wish I had a companion." He looked behind him and saw Jean-Paul's dead body. He slithered over to the body and using his arms and all the strength that he had, he rolled over Jean-Paul's body off of the tower. "That's what you get." He slithered over to Minnie's body and did the same with her, "you go and join him," he said as he rolled her off the tower.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Pokémon or the Moulin Rouge**

* * *

Dojo waited impatiently for Raimundo, Kimiko, Meg, and Ted to break free from each other. They were on top of a tower for God's sake and that did not seem normal to him. He wouldn't have been surprised if Raimundo and Kimiko kissed while they fell off. He had known that Raimundo loved her. It didn't require intellect to know. Whenever she passed by Raimundo by the temple he had to always turn his head look behind her to see the back of her body. Finally, the four of them unleashed each other.

"Finally!" Dojo yelled, "that was a waste of five minutes of my life," he said.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other. Both of them were deeply blushing but they finally knew how they felt for each other. Same with Meg and Ted. Ted had always loved her but he was just shy at admitting his feelings for her. He thought that maybe she wouldn't accept him because of their different backgrounds, but he was glad that she didn't reject him.

"Are we going to go or not?" Dojo asked.

"Where?" Raimundo stupidly asked him. The only choice of going somewhere was back at the temple and he knew that.

Dojo threw his arms up in the air with exasperation. "The Temple!" he yelled, "where else?"

"Well, we can't go to the temple looking like this," Kimiko said as she looked down at her messed up clothes and injuries.

"Yeah we're way to exhausted even to train," Raimundo added.

"You two are just lazy," Dojo said.

"Wait," Meg jumped in, "didn't those two dirty girls take any of those object thingies?"

"Which two girls?" Kimiko asked her.

Meg put a finger on her chin and went into her thinking mode. She really did. "Well," she began, "I don't know their names but one of them as blond and had huge boobs where you can hide a dinosaur in and one of them was a red head that wanted to do every guy in bed."

"Uh gross," Raimundo said as he thought of Christine that forced him on the bed, with her on top of him, "and that would be Ashley and Christine."

"And they have some shen gong wus?" Kimiko asked, "it's going to take forever to find them."

"I killed them," Ted said.

Raimundo and Kimiko gasped in unison. To them, Ted looked like the type of guy that wouldn't harm a fly.

"Yeah to protect me," Meg said as she turned her head and gave him a smile, "anyhoo I bet ya ten thousand dollars that those object thingamajigs are still there."

"Well let's go and get them," Raimundo said. "Do—"

"Can't transform," Dojo reminded him.

"Fine," Raimundo said as he activated the Silver Manta Ray. The five of them hopped in and they flew to the apartment where Meg was being held by Ashley and Christine.

* * *

They arrived at the apartment in no time. When Raimundo opened the door, he saw three bodies lying in there. Two of them being girls and the other being a fat guy.

"Tubbimura was here?" Raimundo asked in disbelief. If Tubbimura just randomly showed up then without a doubt some other villains were after them too. He looked at Ashley's lifeless body, to Christine's and finally at Tubbimura. He couldn't think of any other villains being after them for the time being.

"Guys," Kimiko said as she picked up a shen gong wu from the table, "they had the Silk Spitter and the Thorn of Thunderbolt."

"They were going to thunder me?" Meg asked, "well that's Pikachu for you."

"That's it?" Dojo asked, "that's all of the shen gong wus that they took?"

"I think so," Raimundo said, "I only took some, not all of them." He remembered taking the Changing Chopsticks, Silver Manta Ray, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, Monkey Staff, Third Arm Sash, Silk Spitter, and the Thorn of Thunderbolt. "Yeah that's it," he said.

"Okay," Dojo said, "Changing Chopsticks," the shen gong u shrunk and Dojo carefully picked them up one by one and stored them inside his ear.

"I think you guys should take a rest," Meg told them, "and have those cuts and bruises tendered so when you get back home, people won't be so suspicious."

"I think they're already suspicious," Raimundo said, "we have been gone for like what, one day or something and we have missed a whole lot of training, possibly."

"Still," Meg said, "you two are in worse pain then I am. Get like a hotel room or something and stay in there for a few days. Then leave," she finally added.

"Well," Raimundo said as he did a little stretch and let out a yawn, "coming to Paris has inspired me in touring it. Since we're all here, without Omi or Clay, maybe we can get a hotel room and rest for a little while and tour Paris and then leave," he suggested.

"Who's Omi, what kind of a name is that, and Clay?" Meg asked.

"They are our friends at a temple where we train," Kimiko said.

"Train for what?"

Raimundo gently grabbed Kimiko by the arm and asked her, "should we tell her?"

"We might as well, I trust her," Kimiko whispered back, "we train to be Xiaolin Warriors. To fight evil from taking over the world."

"I don't know what you just said, but that is awesome," Meg said. She had no idea what a Xiaolin Warrior was or what shen gong wus were too.

"If you guys are staying today," Ted spoke up, "I found this flyer when we came here and I thought it might be fun to go there."

Kimiko took the flyer in her hand and read it. It said:_ Venez le Café de France à l'expérience du divertissement merveilleux du Moulin Rouge. (_Come to the Café de France to experience the wonderful entertainment of the Moulin Rouge).

"Sounds like fun," Kimiko said after she read the flyer. "The café is right around the corner of the Eiffel Tower."

"What time?" Meg said.

"It says twenty," Kimiko said. "Meaning eight at nighttime."

"Why can't it just say eight?"

"Because the Europeans use a twenty-four hour clock," Raimundo told Meg.

"And yet," Meg said as she unleashed her arms in the air, "we use a twelve hour clock."

* * *

The five of them proceeded to go to the hotel to rest for a while. Raimundo and Kimiko went into the same room together and so did Meg and Ted.

"Well," Kimiko said, "I'm going to go and take a shower, you just rest while I get back."

"Right," Raimundo said as he sat down on the bed. He felt like he had not been in a comfortable bed in ages. At the temple he slept on the floor and today he was really tired of the events that happened and he was just exhausted. He shut his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

"Raimundo," he heard his name being called. He jolted up in bed as if he had been electrified and looked at Kimiko. Her hair was wrapped around in a white towel and her slim figure was wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe. She had the scent of strawberries on her. "The bathroom is all set."

"Huh?" he groggily said as he looked at the lit bathroom, "oh yeah," he slowly got up and walked in there like a turtle. Kimiko looked after him as he shut the bathroom door. She plugged the hairdryer and started to blow dry her hair.

Raimundo heard the blow dryer and opened the door just a crack. He saw Kimiko putting her fingers through her hair to get out the excess water. He liked the way her hair looked. They were smooth, beautiful, and silky. When they got dry, he wanted to go there and touch them. Feel them like they were silky clothes. When the hairdryer turned off, Raimundo quickly closed the door and went into the shower.

After his relaxing shower, he got out of the steamy bathroom and went to the room. He saw Kimiko sleeping under the sheets of the bed. She was sleeping soundly. He saw that there were some white clothes out for him. He quickly put them on. Once he did that, he let out a sigh of relief. He was thankful that he was silent so Kimiko didn't wake up and saw him naked. He looked around and saw that there was only one bed in the room. He could sleep on the floor but the bed was calling his name.

_Come to me, I'm soft _he imagined the bed saying. He found himself silently flipping the sheets open as he silently got into the softness of the bed. He covered himself with the sheets.

"BOO!" Kimiko yelled as she jumped on top of him.

"AHH!" Raimundo screamed."What are you doing? I thought you were asleep?"

"I was," Kimiko answered, "until you came out of the bathroom and saw you undressing."

"You saw me undressing?" Raimundo asked.

"Every inch of your back," she said as she scooted closer to him. "Don't be so innocent. That was payback."

"For what?" Raimundo asked. This was quite a surprise but yet pleasant.

"Watching me drying my hair," Kimiko answered.

"Yeah…well," Raimundo blushed as he felt some heat rising in his cheeks.

"Yeah…well," Kimiko imitated him. She neared close to him and kissed him on the lips.

The two of them just melted in each other's kiss. Raimundo got up from his laying position and Kimiko did the same. They were on their knees as they tangled their arms in each other's back. Raimundo's hands slipped down her silky robe and rested on her hips. Kimiko rubbed Raimundo's back with her tender hands. They moaned while kissing each other.

Raimundo had never felt like this in his life. This was how love felt to him. Heat rising through, kissing those rosy tender lips, being touched by a girl. This was heaven for him.

Kimiko felt the same. She had never made this kind of love before. Her past love life consisted of betrayal and heartbreak. This felt wonderful to her. She felt her body being pushed into Raimundo's. She clutched the back of his shirt and slowly pulled it off of him.

_He must feel hot_ she thought as she threw it to the floor, or it was just an excuse to see his abs. She felt the strap of her silky nightgown fall down her shoulder.

Raimundo pressed his lips towards hers and they both fell to the bed, with him on top of Kimiko.

* * *

In the other room, Meg was looking outside the balcony. "That is a wonderful sunset," she said to herself. She looked down the balcony where she saw a pool with people swimming in it. They looked like tiny ants to her. She felt a tiny breeze blow in her face.

Ted got out of the bathroom from his bath and quickly got dressed. He walked out of the balcony and grabbed Meg around the waist. He put his chin on his shoulder and looked at the panorama with her. "Wonderful sunset," he said.

"Just what I was thinking," Meg said.

"Feeling tired?" Ted asked her.

"Nah," Meg said, "adrenaline is still working."

Ted wondered what kind of adrenaline she was talking about. Adrenaline from this event that they all went through? Adrenaline from desserts if she had any? Or adrenaline of them being in the same room together? Ted never expected to be in the same room with Meg.

Meg walked back into the room and Ted followed her. "Well," she said as she turned around and looked at him, "this is quite…awkward."

"Yeah," Ted said.

"I wonder what they are doing," Meg said. She wasn't curious at all, she just didn't know what to say.

"Yeah," Ted repeated. He didn't know what else to say. Whenever he was at a loss of words, all he did was say 'yeah.'

"Let's see what they radio has," Meg said as she turned on the radio. The radio blared some slow, jazzy, romantic, French music. "Hey, that's a good tune," Meg said as she began to dance slowly to herself. She like listening to slow, jazzy, instrumental music. It was a way for her to relax and dance a little.

Ted looked at her dancing slowly.

"Dance with me," Meg offered as she moved her feet back and forth and from side to side.

Being shy and all he decided to imitate her. _Well _he thought _this is kind of fun. _He found himself tangling his fingers with hers and putting his hand on her waist as if they were in a ballroom and not a hotel. At the end of the song, he did a dip and tried not to drop her. His hand accidently slipped and she fell on the floor.

"يا إلهي!" (Oh my God!) Ted yelled as he let out a gasp, "I am so sorry!" he bent down and helped her up.

"Yeah," Meg said as she got up to her feet, "accidents happen."

"If I was with another girl she would have dumped me," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning that you have a bigger heart than most girls do," he said. He blushed when he said that. "If I was dancing with another girl and I dropped her by accident, she would have dumped me."

"They are idiots if they did that," Meg said, "seriously look at you. You are a walking cutie."

Ted looked at her, "you have never said anything like that before."

"Being around with the same guy long enough change your heart and your style," Meg said. She had been a tomboy all of her life but being around with Ted had changed into being more feminine.

"Yeah," Ted said as he was at a loss of words again.

Meg turned her head and looked at the clock. "It's nineteen thirty," she said. She looked at him, "that's five right?"

Ted chuckled. "Seven thirty."

"Then I was waaaaay off," Meg said.

"Just a smidge," he said.

"You're so cute," she said.

"What?" he asked, for he had not heard her.

"You heard me," she said as she put her hands on her hips, "you're so cute."

"You're cute too," he said.

"Thanks," she said. There was a knock on the door and she went to open it.

"Ready to go," Raimundo said with Kimiko and Dojo wrapped around her arm.

"What happened to you guys?" Ted asked as he approached them.

Raimundo's and Kimiko's face had a smile plastered on it. They had to take another bath of what they did with each other.

"Nothing," Kimiko lied as she smiled some more, "we are just excited about this whole entertainment."

"Well let's go before everything gets awkward…again," Meg said as she pushed them out the door. They got out of the hotel and went to the club.


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the song 'Lady Marmalade' or the music video**

* * *

The taxi dropped the five of the off to the cafe. It was a very big building with big flashing blue words that said _Le Cafe de France. _There was a booming nose of music happening inside.

"Looks like fun," Raimundo said as he looked at the building. _It would also be a good place to get Kimiko to dance with me _he thought.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kimiko asked as they proceeded to go inside. When they went inside there was a stage there with people playing their instruments to a jazzy tune and a dance floor with people dancing there. There was a pub there and a lounge where people could go and relax. The five of them headed off to the lounge where they were close to the musicians.

"Well this is nice," Raimundo said as he rested his arms on the couch. Kimiko snuggled next to him.

"Yup," Meg said. She was feeling a little awkward sitting with Ted and not acting like Kimiko to him. She was a person that showed her real affection to her lover in private. Thankfully Ted put his arm around her shoulders.

"You two look cute together," Kimiko suddenly said to Meg and Ted. It was the first thing that popped into her head. None of them were saying anything, including Dojo who was looking around the room.

"Yeah we should get married," Meg said.

"Wait what?" Ted asked as he looked at her. He thought that she was joking about that.

"Seriously," Meg told him, "later...not now...but in th future." She felt Ted pushing her towards his own body.

The slow jazzy tempo changed into a quick upbeat one. "Ooh," Kimiko said as she jumped up from the sofa, "come on," she said as she grabbed Raimundo's hand, "let's dance."

Raimundo didn't hesitate. He quickly got up and ran to the dancefloor with Kimiko. Now Dojo, Meg, and Ted were left at the lounge. Staying at a place with no one talking was kind of awkward for Dojo. "Well," he said as he broke the silence, "aren't you guys glad that this thing is finally over?"

"Thank God," Meg said.

"Me too," Ted said as he slowly shook his head. He had dodged death too many times already and he was not going through this adventure again. The only thing he enjoyed throughout this action was saving Meg's life and making sure that Kimiko and Raimundo were not harmed. "How about you?" he asked Dojo.

"I am more glad than the both of you combined," Dojo said, "becasue I have not slept well for a day and I tend to get really, really CRANKY!" he yelled.

"Like right now?" Meg asked him.

Dojo stopped his thrashing around and looked at Meg. "Yes, like right now."

The jazz song ended and Raimundo and Kimiko came back to the lounge. They were both panting, smiling, and sweating.

"Did you guys dance or jump in a pool?" Meg asked them. "EW! I don't want to know!"

"What?" Raimundo asked as he spread his arms out, "we were just dancing."

"Like your lives depended on it," Meg finished for him. She got up from the chair.

"Where are you going?" Ted asked her.

"I'll be right back," Meg said as she walked away from the lounge.

"Is she okay?" Kimiko asked Ted.

"I hope so," Ted answered. He did not even know what had happened to her. To him, Meg was a very unpredictable person. In one phase she was on cloud nine, in the other she was down in the dumps for no apperant reason.

The music suddenly stopped and the musician came up to the microphone. He started talking in French to them that not even Raimundo could understand.

"What did he say?" he asked Kimiko and Ted.

"He was just introducing the Moulin Rouge performance," Kimiko told him.

"What's that?" Raimundo asked. He looked up to the stage as the lights dimmed and made the whole room look black. There was a light at the stage and a big heart with the words 'Moulin Rouge' on top of it.

"_Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear you flow sisters_," a femanine voice sang in English with a slight French accent.

"_Hey sister, go sister, so sister, flow sister_," three other voices sang.

"_Oh_."

"_Hey sister, go sister, so sister, flow sister_."

One of the girls walked up to the stage. "_He met marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Strutting her stuff on the street_," she jumped off of the stage and walked up to Raimundo. She sat on his lap facing him. "_She said 'hello hey Joe. You wanna give it go_?'" she leaped off and ran for the stage again.

Kimiko scoffed when she saw the siner doing that to Raimundo. She saw Raimundo's eyes glued on the singer and a bright color of pink rising up in his cheeks.

"_Gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya, da, da. Hey, hey, hey," _as she was singing that line she was doing a type of dance that made Raimundo's eyes pop out and making Ted's jaw drop.

"_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir," _she sang as she motioned for a male to come up to the stage with her. One of gladly joined her. He was young and cool looking too. "_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" _she sang again. The boy seemed satisfied to nod to her.

"What type of club did you bring us to Ted?" Kimiko asked Ted.

"I don't know," Ted said. He looked at the other singer that came out. He could see more skin on her than the other one.

* * *

From the bathroom, Meg heard the music that was blaring. She looked at the mirror and wiped away some tears that were slipping down her cheeks. She hated crying. It made her want to commit suicide becasue of it. She looked into the mirror againa and saw that her eyes were puffy red and so was her nose.

"Why can't you just tell him?" she asked her reflection in the mirror. "Tell him how you really feel," she said. Yeah she had kissed Ted and told him that he was cute and all that jazz but she had never said 'I love you' to him. The kiss seemed kind of friendly to her. She didn't feel the whole 'I love you' sentence in there. She sighed as another tear slipped down.

She wasn't crying becasue of the whole 'I love you' part that she did not feel, but she didn't know how to go through a relationship with a great guy like Ted. She thought that her relationship was going to lat only two hours and that they would break up and never see each other again.

"No," she said as she shook her head at her reflection, "just tell him that. In private, and tell him how you really feel in a relationship."

She threw some cold water in her face, wiped it off and smiled at her reflection. "You can do it. Don't be stupid like you are," she smiled when she said that.

She walked up to the door and swung it open. Everythin happened so fast, she felt some pain in her nose as if she was punched and then...everything was black.

* * *

"_Creole Lady Marmalade_,"****all of the four singers sang out loud as the audience clapped for them.

Raimundo's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, Dojo's mouth was hanging wide open as drool was seeping out of his tongue, and Ted was sweating so much he thought he was going to hyperventelate.

"Guys?" Kimiko suddenly asked them. None of them responded to her. She leaped out and shook Raimundo by the shoulders.

"Huh? What?" Raimundo quickly asked as he looked around.

She grabbed a glass of water and threw it on Dojo where he was thrown out of his daydream and she clapped her hands at Ted's face, that made him blink.

"Glad to have you guys back in reality," Kimiko said as she put her hands on her hips.

"That was the most coolest performance ever!" Raimundo yelled.

"I know!" Ted yelled, satisfied.

Kimiko rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Hey," she said, "do you guys realizie that Meg has been gone for at least, I don't know, ten minutes!"

"What's taking her so long?" Ted asked.

"I'll go and check up on her," Kimiko said as she went to the bathroom. She knew that Meg was there, where else would she be?

She walked to the bathroom door and opened it. As she opened it, she looked down and saw some drops of blood there. She staggered back as she looked at them. She looked up and saw a note that was on the mirror. She fast walked to the mirror and took the note in her hands.

_Tell us where your father is or we'll get rid of the Dumbest one._

There was no name written on it. The dots on the 'i's' were dotted with a heart on it so it was actually a girl that wrote this message. The narrows it down to about every girl in France. She took the note and ran out of the bathroom to go show Raimundo and Ted.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and some scenes are from 24 season 4 and 8**

* * *

Kimiko walked out of the bathroom, clutching the note in her hand. As she walked back to the lounge, she saw Raimundo, Ted and Dojo waiting for her.

"Hey where is she?" Raimundo asked her.

"She wasn't there," Kimiko said, "but I found this taped up in the mirror," she handed them the note, and Raimundo took it in his hand. "I uh, also found some drops of blood on the floor."

"Drops of blood on the floor?" Ted echoed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean that she was murdered or anything like that becasue there would be way more blood than just a few drops," Kimiko said, "I guess she was punched."

"Oh no," Ted said, "they are using her to get to you."

"I know," Kimiko said as she looked down on the floor, "and I thought my troubles about this situation were over."

"Do we even know who wrote this?" Raimundo asked as he looked up at Kimiko.

Ted looked from Kimiko to the note. He looked at the 'i's' that were dotted with hearts, "by a girl."

"Now a villain chick is after us," Raimundo said. "Was that dude that Ted just killed associated with any other girls?" he asked Kimiko.

"I don't know," Kimiko shrugged, "the only person that I know was associated with him was Minnie but she is dead."

"Make that double dead," Dojo said. The three of them looked at him, "while you guys were sucking each other's faces I threw them off of the tower. Talk about a hard day's work."

"This is going to be hard," Ted said, "we know that this person is in France but it would take forever to get back Meg."

"Not really," Kimiko said as she reached into her bag that was slumped on her shoulder. She took out her laptop and opened it. "I always plan ahead."

She opened up a document file where she and Jean-Paul kept all of the files of the villains. The file opened to a page. She dragged the arrow to the 'Living Villains' folder and a picture of Chase Young popped up.

"Well we think that the person that wrote the letter is a girl so I'll go here," she said as she clicked on the page that said "Living Female Villains." A picture of Katnappe popped up.

"Oh she's dead," Ted said as he pointed to the picture. Kimiko turned her head and looked at him. "I killed her when I saved Meg."

"Oh," she said as she nodded her head, "we'll just change her status then," she said as she changed her from 'living' to 'dead.' She continued to go through the photos when a picture of Wuya popped up, "I have never seen her holding a pen before," Kimiko said, "so she's not the one," she clicked on the arrow and went to the next picture. The next one was a picture of a blond girl, with rosy lips, and black eyes.

Raimundo gasped when he saw the picture. "That's Meldoy."

"Who's that?" Ted asked.

"That's Jack Spicer's girlfriend. Do you remember when she created that lair only for Jack?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

"And kept us in there," Kimiko said, "yes I do."

"Maybe she wrote it," Ted said.

"Let's see," Kimiko said as she clicked on a small blue box. A small picture popped up in the right hand corner that showed her handwriting. In one of the 'i's' there was a heart written exactly like the one on the paper that Kimiko retrieved from the mirror. "I think we found our match," she said as she smiled.

* * *

From a dark alley, Jack was dragging Meg with him. Meg had a black cloth wrapped around her eyes so she wouldn't see to where she was being dragged at.

"I hate the dark," Jack whispered to himself as he ate some chocolate and threw the wrapper on the ground. He kept dragging Meg with him. There was something that was haunting him inside. He had mentioned to Meg that Christine was his girlfriend and he was afraid that Meg might tell Melody that he had been cheating on her.

He had been with Melody for three years now and she had changed...a lot. She was gorgeous still but she had turned out to be dangerous and had taught Jack some things. He was finally glad that he learned ho to fight but some things still scared him. Like when someone jumped in front of him or charged at him when he wasn't ready.

He opened the door to where Melody was and he pulled Meg inside. Melody turned around and looked at him with Meg. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. She loved him, for she had stalked him two years ago and she was glad that he was all hers.

"I got her," Jack said.

"Good," Melody said as she kissed him on the lips. She walked over to Meg and got a hold of her arm. She walked Meg over to the chair and tied her wrists on the arms of the chair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked her.

Melody tied her wrists and looked up at Jack. "I want the money," she said, "do you want to be rich?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "I want the money too, but do you think killing her is an option. I mean you have never been like this before."

"Oh Jack," Melody said as she walked up to him and stroked his cheek, "people change."

The stroke that she gave Jack seemed to be really seductive to him. "So we are going to use Meg as a tool to lure her friends here."

Melody nodded, "and we kill the Xiaolin Losers after we get the money. We will be rich."

That was Jack's favorite 'r' word. Right after robots. He wanted to be rich so he could rule the world with his girl by his side.

"And when your plan gets completed you are going to kill me right?" Meg asked. She was sitting on the chair with the blindfold still on.

Melody turned around and approached her. She took off her blindfold and looked at her in the eyes. "Yes," she answered for her, "I am going to slit your throat and drain every single drop of blood that your dumb and pathetic little body has."

"Wow," Meg said, "vampire much?"

Melody glared at her. "Don't use humor with me," she said as she put her hand around Meg's throat, "I don't like humor from good guys."

"That's my girl," Jack said.

"And yet," Meg said as she turned her head and looked at Jack, "you have a lot of girls."

Melody looked from Jack to Meg. "What do you mean?"

Meg let out a sigh. "Let me explain-"

"She's lying," Jack interrupted her, "she's as dumb as a post and she doesn't even know what she is talking about."

Melody nodded when Jack said that. "You're right," she looked at him, "why should I believe a girl with no brain in her head." She took her phone from her boot and started to make a text.

"Who are you texting?" Jack asked her.

"That Xiaolin girl," Melody said as she started to write a message to her. She sent the message to Kimiko.

* * *

While following the trail of chocolate wrappers that Jack had littered while he was dragging Meg with him.

"That Jack Spicer eats a lot of chocolate," Raimundo said as he looked at the trail ahead of him.

There was a ding and Kimiko took out her cell phone. She saw that there was a new message inn her inbox. She opened her text and read it. _If you want to save your pathetic little friend dial this number. _Kimiko started at the text. She stopped walking and she quickly dialed the number.

Raimundo noticed that Kimiko had stopped walking. He looked behind him and saw that she had the phone in her ear. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

Kimiko held up her finger in the air for him to wait a moment. "You got the number," a female voice said on the line.

"Who is this?" Kimiko asked.

"Doesn't matter," Melody said as she walked in a circle around Meg, "I am the person that has your little friend and I am going to kill her unless you don't tell me where your father is."

Kimiko looked ahead of her. Her eyes growing wide. Again, she was put in a difficult position. What could she do? Sacrifice her friend or tell them where her father was?

"What?" Ted asked as he looked at Kimiko's face.

"Make up you choice Kimiko," Melody said, "I am standing right next to your friend with a knife in my hand and I am going to slit her throat any second now. You have five seconds to tell me or I am going to drain her blood from her throat."

"I-" Kimiko began.

"Five," Melody counted down.

"Can you-"

"Four."

"Please don't-"

"Three...two-"

"He's in Germany!" Kimiko yelled out loud that made Raimundo and Ted jump three feet in the air.

"Are you sure?" Melody asked her as she gave a pen to Jack to write down to where her father was.

"He's in Berlin," Kimiko said. She felt her heart shattering as she told her to where her father was. She saw Raimundo's and Ted's eyes widen.

"He's in Berlin," Melody told Jack.

"Germany?" Jack asked her.

"No Russia," Melody sarcastically said, "of course its in Germany you idiot."

Jack took a step back from her. She had never called him an idiot before and that hurt him. He wrote down the name and the place to where Kimiko's father was hiding.

"Where's Meg?" Kimiko finally asked her.

"You want your friend," Melody said that without question, "she is here. She is in an apartment room where your little friends were being taken to meet their death. You'll find her in room 700," she said, "thank you Kimiko," she said it in a arrogant way as she shut the phone.

Kimiko shut the phone and stared ahead of her. She was in a daze and she failed to notice a tear slipping down her face. She didn't even notice Raimundo putting his arm around her shoulders and wiping her tear away with his hand.

"Who was it?" Ted asked her. "Kimiko?" he asked as he looked at her.

"What?" Kimiko said as she snapped out, "it was Melody. She gave me her number and I called her. She told me to tell her where my father was hiding or she would kill Meg."

"And you did?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko nodded, "that's where he's hiding."

"Well we have to go and get Meg then," Ted frantically said. "Where is she being held?"

"She told me at the apartment where you two were going to meet your death," Kimiko explained, "they were keeping her in room 700."

"Idea," Raimundo said, "me and Kimiko will get a head start. Dojo," he said as he looked at the dragon.

"Yeah, yeah," Dojo said as he took the Silver Manta Ray out of his ear with the Changing Chopsticks. The Silver Manta Ray grew to its regular size and Raimundo and Kimiko hopped on.

"We'll go to Germany and you stay with Dojo and retrieve Meg. Once you do that, meet us as quickly as possible," Raimundo said as he started the Silver Manta Ray and they flew to the skies.

"Can you transform?" Ted asked Dojo.

"Let me try," Dojo said as he finally transfomred into his big self, "hop on."

Ted hopped on and they flew to where Meg was being held.

* * *

"Ready?" Melody asked Jack as he put a remote in his pockets.

"Yep," Jack said as he smiled at her and she smiled back at him, "what do we do about her?"

"Her pathetic little friends are going to get her," Melody said as she looked at Meg. "That would be a nice surprise for them."

* * *

"Can you fly any faster?" Ted asked Dojo as he was flying as quickly as possible.

"Look," Dojo said, "I know that you care about her, but I have a speed limit you know."

"STOP!" Ted yelled. He looked down and saw the exact apartment to where him and Raimundo were almost killed, "there. Right there!"

Dojo flew down and Ted charged at the apartment door. He ran up the stairs with Dojo slithering after him.

"Slow down will ya?" Dojo asked as he tried to keep up with Ted. Ted didn't hesitate. He was looking left and right to see the number 700 pasted on the apartment doors. He had climbed three flight of stairs and this was his fourth one. He looked to his left and saw the number 700 on the apartment.

Dojo reached the last flight. He was out of breath and he thought that he was going to throw up his heart. Ted walked to the door and opened it. It was unlocked and he entered along with Dojo.

"Meg!" he called out to the room, "Meg!" he called out again.

"Ted?" Dojo said as he was looking at the room behind Ted. "You might not want to turn around."

"Why?" Ted asked as he turned around and looked.

In the chair, Meg was sitting there. Her face was pale and her throat was slit. There was dried blood on her shirt and on her skin. She was staring at the ceiling.

"No," Ted said softly, "no!" he screamed as he ran to her.

"I told you not to turn around," Dojo softly said to himself.

"Meg?" Ted said as he kneeled in front of her. He didn't want to believe her being dead. He took her head in his hands and bought her face forward his. He put his hand on her eyes and closed them. Being shocked, he couldn't control the pain in his chest and the tears that were flowing out. He rested his head on Meg's knee and his shoulders shook.

Dojo watched Ted cry over Meg. He slithered over to him and gave him a pat on the arm that he failed to notice.

* * *

**Hey ya'll! Just a quick fact; Melody is one of my OC's that is in one of my fanfics called 'You Know that I Want You'**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Raimundo and Kimiko were flying in the sky. Raimundo was driving while Kimiko was giving him directions to go to Berlin.

"And now make a right," she said as Raimundo turned the handles to the right. "I hope they didn't there before us," she said.

Raimundo suddenly realized something. "Ted hasn't even called yet. I wonder if he's okay."

"I'll call him," Kimiko said as she whipped out her phone from her pocket and dialed Ted's number. She put it in her ear and waited for Ted's voice to be heard.

* * *

Back to apartment, Ted was still staring at Meg's corpse as if his staring would bring her back to life. He couldn't react to anything. He was in pure and utter shock. He failed to notice Dojo talking to him and he also failed the ringtone of his cell phone that was blasting in his pocket.

Dojo reached into his pocket and took the phone. He opened it up and put it in his ear. "Hello?" he said.

"Dojo?" Kimiko said when she heard Dojo's voice.

"Kimiko," Dojo said, "did you arrive in Berlin?"

"Not yet," Kimiko said, "we are in Germany but we're almost in Berlin. Where's Ted is he okay?"

"No," Dojo said as he shook his head as he looked at Ted. He felt bad for the poor kid.

"Why? Is Meg okay?"

"Meg is dead," Dojo said.

"What?"

"She's dead. We came to late. They slit her throat. I don't know who but I think it was Melody," Dojo told her. Jack wouldn't do something like that. He was such a sissy for the most part.

Kimiko closed her eyes and tried to hold back her flow of tears. It had only been a day that she had met Meg but she seemed like a nice girl and funny too.

"What's the matter?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

Kimiko turned her head to the left and looked at Raimundo, "they found Meg but they killed her before Ted and Dojo got there."

"What?" Raimundo shouted as he threw his hands in the air and looked at Kimiko.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT BIRD!" Kimiko shouted as she pointed to the window. Raimundo quickly grabbed the handles and started to dodge the flock of birds.

"How is Ted holding up?" Kimiko asked Dojo.

"He is in utter shock," Dojo said as he slithered up to Ted. He grabbed him but his arm and started to shake him but Ted did not react. "He is seriously in shock."

"Try to revive him. We need him here," Kimiko told Dojo, "I have to go."

* * *

They hung up. Dojo looked at the phone and looked at Ted that was still kneeling there. He slithered over to him. "Ted?" he said as he shook his arm. He did not react at all. "Ted?" he asked again. Frustrated, he jumped on Meg's knee and yelled, "TED!"

Ted blinked and shook his head, "what?"

"Kimiko just called me and said that we have to go to Berlin."

_Another destination? _Ted thought. "No, no," he said as he shook his head, "you go."

"What?" Dojo asked as he spread his arm out wide. Why was he giving up all of a sudden?

Ted looked out the window of the apartment they were high up and the more he looked down, the more he wanted to jump.

"Ted!" Dojo said as he slithered to him, "you have to let her go."

"I can't let her go!" Ted yelled at Dojo that made him jump back. Pretty uncharacteristic for him, for he had never yelled at his new friends before. "I love her."

Dojo knew what it was like to lose someone. That had happened with him and his old master, right before Master Fung. They had been good friends and fond of each other but when he had left to go and get a soda—as he had put it to the Xiaolin monks one time—he never came back. To this day, Dojo did not even know what had happened to his old master and why he didn't come back. "Look," he said as he jumped up to his shoulder, "do you know the old expression? If you love something, then let it go."

Ted slowly nodded his head, "I am aware of that, but I don't want to let her go! I want to be with her." Tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Dojo knew where Ted was getting at. He had been around teenagers a lot and he knew what was going on with him. "So you are willing to kill yourself just to be with her then?" he asked. He saw Ted give a little flinch. "You want to kill yourself?"

"Yes," Ted said. He felt his whole world tumbling down when he said that and when he looked at Meg, her eyes closed and dried blood staining her shirt, he just wanted to jump out of the building.

"Then think of Meg," Dojo said, "would she like it if you did something like that? Would she like it if you killed yourself just to be with her?"

"I don't know!" Ted snapped as he turned his neck and looked at Dojo.

"Why did she come to save you when were taken?" Dojo asked him, "she was going to risk her life for you. She does not want you to risk your life also to just be with her. She wants you to be happy and enjoy life but to keep her as a memory. You'll be with her again when the time comes. One thing that I now know about Meg is that she was a very happy person and she would like it if you were happy also."

A tear slipped down Ted's eye and stained his cheek. He knew that Meg wanted him to be happy and just enjoy life. He looked at her corpse. "Then I'm going to bury her," Ted said.

"How?" Dojo asked, "we need to have a proper grave."

"Not necessarily," Ted said as he slowly shook his head, "as long as the burying is proper and the corpse is respected." He walked up to a drawer that was left there by the previous family and opened it. There were some old cloths and blankets but they were ripped. He took them and approached Meg.

He put the blankets on the floor and spread them out. He untied Meg's wrists and took her body in his arms. She was so pale, and limp, and her blood stained Ted's shirt. He felt water coming to his eyes as they flowed down like a waterfall. He slowly put Meg's body on the blanket and wrapped them around her. He took her arms and put them on top of one another on her chest. He took another blanket and wrapped it around the other one. He made a knot so the blankets would not slip from one another.

He took the bundle in his arms and got up. He approached the door and walked out of the apartment with Dojo following him. They got out of the apartment building and they went to the back of it. In the back, there was a filed of greenery and trees.

"Can you dig quickly?" Ted asked Dojo.

"Yes," Dojo said as he flew over to the tree and began to dig as quickly as possible. He made a large rectangular hole. Ted approached the hole and put Meg's body inside it. He touched her face one last time. Dojo began to fill hole. Ted looked around him and spotted some red flowers. He plucked them out of the grass and walked over to Meg's grave. He put them on her grave and he slowly began to weep.

"Now, now," Dojo sympathetically said as he began to pat his shoulder, "she is in a better place."

"Yeah," Ted nodded as he wiped his eyes.

Dojo transformed, Ted hopped on him and they flew to Berlin. Ted turned around and looked at Meg's grave one last time.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next one ya'll. Here's a preview, Ted will come face to face with Melody.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Jack landed his flying mobile on the ground. They hopped off of the mobile and Jack locked it. In front of them was a house. The house was big with patterns on the windows and a rooftop hugging the ceiling of the house. There was a picket fence with a garden of beautiful flowers. There were trees at the back of the house, making the panorama seem more beautiful. A bunny scurried along the pavement and hopped in front of Melody. Melody looked at her feet and saw the bunny sniffing and nibbling on her high-heeled shoes. She reached down and took the bunny in her arms. She cuddled the bunny.

"Why are you doing that?" Jack asked Melody as he weirdly looked at her.

Melody turned her dark eyes and looked at Jack. "I like bunnies," she said, "they remind me of you." She took out a pocket knife and lifted the bunny's throat. She found an artery there and she pressed the knife against the vein. The tip of the knife made a deep cut to the artery causing the bunny's cute and black eyes to get larger and shiny with water. She plunged the knife deeper and deeper, making Jack squirm when she did that. The bunny's blood was on her hands.

"O-o-okay," Jack stuttered, "bunnies remind you of me. But when you see them, you kill them. Is it because of me?" he asked as he pointed to himself.

"Sometimes," Melody said as she looked at Jack.

"Why?"

"Because for the most part you are a stupid kid that cannot even tie his own shoes!" she yelled at him as she flung her arms in the air.

"It's hard and I do know how to tie my shoes! I finally learned how to tie them when I was in fifth grade," Jack snapped at her.

Melody slapped him. "I told you not to snap at me," she said as she bought her face close to his.

Jack looked at her. He had never seen her like this before. He knew better than to snap at her but he was just letting out his inner anger. He was wondering if she still loved him or not because he loved her. "Do you love me?" he asked her.

"What kind of a question is that?" Melody asked as she looked at him, "of course I love you." She threw her arms around his neck and she kissed him on the lips. The kiss felt fake, not filled with love, to Jack. _Did she know? _he thought. He didn't want to tell Melody that he had an affair with Christine while he was away. But when Christine and Ashley were killed by Ted he had called Melody and told her that she was in the action.

The door of the house suddenly opened and a man came outside. The man had black, short hair. He was short, Asian, and was wearing glasses. He was wearing blue striped pajamas and a red robe wrapped around him. He was also wearing blue fuzzy slippers. He eyes landed on Jack and Melody.

"Hello," Jack said as he stupidly waved at him.

The man looked at Jack. "Hello," he said. He had no American accent, or German accent, but he had a Japanese accent in his voice. "Have you seen my little bunny? I let him outside for a while and when I went out to get him he wasn't there."

Melody approached him, "this?" she asked as she showed the dead bunny right in front of him.

The man gasped as he took the bunny in his hands. "What happened?" he asked. This bunny was very special to him. It was bought to him by his daughter who helped him hide from his enemies.

"I think he was attacked," Jack said, "a fox maybe."

"Foxes in the middle of the city?" the man who was Toshiro asked as he looked at Jack doubtfully.

"NOW!" Jack yelled as a black cloth went around his head.

Melody clutched his head so Toshiro would stop squirming around. She leaned closer to his ear and whispsered, "one more word out of you and we will kill you right here and right now. The same way I massacred your little rabbit."

Toshiro ceased his squirming and with Melody hodling onto his arm, the three of them walked back to the flying automobile an flew to the skies. Melody put Toshiro next to her and took off the cloth. She looked dangerously into his eyes, still clutching the bloody knife in one hand. Toshiro turned his head and looked at her.

"You will tell us where your account is," Melody said.

Toshiro remained quiet. That was probably the best way to stay rather than argue with her. He felt the knife's cold blad to the side of his face as Melody pressed it against his cheek, "you will tell me now," she said, "and don't you dare lie to me about it. I know you know to where your account is."

"If I tell you about it and you suceed, what will you do about it?" Toshiro asked her.

"I will take the money and kill you," she answered, "we don't want the police after us now do we?" she asked. Toshiro felt her minty breath hitting his nose. She whipped out her bottle of perfume and sprayed it on her bare chest. She was wearing a black shirt that went across her breast. She sprayed the perfume to the sides of her neck also.

The stench of the perfume hit Jack's nose. He took a deep beath an let the scent of the vanilla cupcake perfume dance around his nostrils. "Mmmm," he moaned. The smell of that perfume made a reaction in Jack's brain. Whenever he smelled that perfume it made him go to bed with Melody. He had done it before and he was an animals at it while Melody was his prey.

"Like the perfume Jack?" Melody asked him.

Jack turned around in his seat, "you know well than that, baby," he said.

* * *

Raimundo and Kimiko suddenly arrived to her father's house. Kimiko jumped off of the Silver Manta Ray and she ran stright to her father's house. "Papa!" she yelled as she barged through the door. "PAPA!" she screamed when she got no answer at the empty house. She ran through the hosue and checked each and every room there was in the house. Her knees suddenly became like jelly and she collapsed on the floor. Tears began to flow down her eyes.

_They took him _she thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she gasped and flinched away. She looked up and saw Raimundo staring down at her. "They took him Rai," she finally said, "its over. They're going to kill him."

Raimundo softly grabbed Kimiko by her shoulders and lifted her up to her feet. He took her face in his face. "We don't know that," Raimundo told her.

Kimiko looked at the couch at her left as if there was anything interesting about it. "You're right," she said, "Papa has an accout around here and they probably took him there."

"Well let's go then," Raimundo said as he ran out of the house with Kimiko right behind him. They hopped on the Silver Manta Ray at the same time Dojo arrived with Ted. Ted jumped off of Dojo and ran to Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Did you guys find him?" Ted asked as he approached them.

"We came too late," Kimiko said as she looked at the house. "But I know for sure that they took Papa with them so he could them his account which lead to them getting the money."

"Well let's go and get there," Ted said as he jumped on the Silver Manta Ray with Raimundo and Kimiko inside it. "Do you know where your father's bank account is?" he asked Kimiko.

"Yeah," Kimiko said, "its into a forest, inside an abandoned warehouse."

"Wouldn't anybody go theree to get the money?" Raimundo asked as he started the Silver Manta Ray and flew to the sky.

"No," Kimiko said as she shook her head, "there has been a lot talk of a mythical creature haunting those woods."

"What type of creature?" Ted asked.

"The Red Dragon," Kimiko said as he looked at him in the eyes. "It said that people walked into the forest and never returned ever again. Some people were able to get out of the forest safley but the described the creature to the news. So far, there has been no talk about the Red Dragon."

"Red Dragon," Dojo said as he tapped his chin, "sounds like a girl."

"It is a girl Dojo," Kimiko told him. She looked straight ahead of her, hoping that they would get there in time to save her father.

* * *

Melody, Jack, and Toshiro hopped off of the automobile. They walked to the warehouse for they flew staright into the forest. Keeping Toshiro in her grasp, Melody was starting to feel rich. The money was going to be all hers now and she could do whatever she wanted with it. She was just moments away from victory, thanks to Jack's big mouth that blabbed everything to her about Jean-Paul's plan. She was happy that she was going to het her hands on all of that money. When they approached the warehouse, Melody gave Toshiro a push and he stumbled to the door of the warehouse.

"Open it," she said. Toshiro slolwy turned around and turned the knob to the door. He walked inside followed by Jack and Melody. When they walked inside, resting in front of them was a big locked vault.

"Ha, ha," Melody laughed in triumph, "we found it. Now get it," she said as she pushed Toshiro to the vault. Toshiro looked at Melody and turned to the vault. He reached forward to twist the lock around.

"No! Don't do it Papa!" a voice suddenly yelled. Toshiro turned around and saw Kimiko, Raimundo, Dojo, and Ted by the doorway.

"Kimiko," Toshiro said as he looked at his daughter.

Melody looked from Toshiro, to Kimiko, and finally at Jack. She gave him a tiiny nod. Jack clicked on a button that was wrapped sround his wrists and three Jack-bots out of nowhere came up from behind them and grabbed Raimundo, Ted, and Dojo. Melody bought a gun up to Kimiko. She looked at Toshiro, "open the vault, or I'll kill her," she said, her finger was on the trigger and she was moments away from pressing it.

"Please don't hurt her," Toshiro said as he looked at Kimiko.

"Then get me the f-ing money!" Melody yelled at him, "or I'll blow her brains out!"

Suddenly Raimundo, using his strength, swung the robot around and it hit the robot that was had Ted in his clutches. The robots collided with each other and they got destroyed. Raimundo quickly punched the robot, freeing Dojo from its grip.

"HEY!" Jack screamed. He saw Kimiko running towards her father but he ran and grabbed her around the waist. He didn't let her go as she struggled, kicking and hitting his arms. Raimundo grabbed Jack around the shoulder and threw him to the ground. Him and Kimiko both fell on the floor but Kimiko fell out of his hands. She quickly got up and ran for her father. Jack lashed out and tried to grab her ankle but Raimundo picked him up from the ground.

Melody bought the gun up in front of her. Her neck snapped to the left as she fell on the ground. Ted's hand was formed into a fist and his teeth were clenched. Melody looked at him, with a smirk on her face. "You miss your retarded friend don't you?" she asked him as her smile grew wider and wider.

Ted shook his head as he picked her up by the hair and threw her against the wall. She smashed into the wall. He took her by the hair again and smashed her forhead on the wall. "WHY?" he yelled as he turned her around and looked at her brusied face. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER? SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

Melody just looked at him.

"ANSWER!" he yelled as he backhanded her across the face.

"Ugh!" she responded to the slap.

"Hey!" Jack Spicer yelled as he looked at the scene of Melody and Ted. "Don't you hit her-oof!" he yelled as he was kicked in the stomach by Raimundo.

Ted slapped her again. Harder this time. She fell on the floor. "TELL ME!" he yelled at her again. He had never felt like this before. There was an inner beast inside him that wanted to explode. She had killed his best friend and she was going to pay. He kicked her with his foot on her face, breaking her nose. He bent down and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the wall. His hands were wrapped around her throat. He was choking her. She tried to breath for air but all that came out were ragged gasps. Her eyes were starting to roll around.

"STOP IT!" Jack yelled, "tell him to stop it!" he screamed. He didn't want his girlfirned to die.

"TED!" Kimiko yelled at him as she had an arm wrapped around her father's and her another hand on his back. He had been crying when Kimiko came running to him, to save him. He loved his daughter and he trusted her. "Stop it!" she yelled.

Ted let out a scream of fury and released Melody. Melody slipped on the floor, her hand on her throat as she massaged her neck. Ted turned around and he was taking deep short breaths as his anger was still rising. He wanted to get rid of that face, he wanted to kill her! He saw Melodt swiftly grabbinng the kinife and amining it at Kimiko. It flew striaght at her but Ted got in front of it and he held out his arm. The knife plunged in his arm.

Satisfied, Melody charged at him and tried to take the gun away from his pocket. Ted kept his hand clutched on the gun so she wouldn't take it from him. He bought his fist in front of Melody's face and she fell on the ground on her butt. Ted took the knife away and dropped it on the ground. He took the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Melody. He wanted to do it, he wanted to make her pay for what she did to Meg. On the other hand, he did not want to take a life away. He suddenly remembered that he had killed Christine and Ashley when he saved Meg so this was kind of the same thing but different.

"Do you really want to kill me?" Melody said as blood seeped out of her broken lip. "I am sorry about your friend but I did what I had to do."

"You could have just let her live and killed me instead," he said as he looked at her. "It was not necessary for you to kill her. She wasn't a threat to you or to any of this. She was just my helper."

"That part I did not know," Melody said as she slowly got up from the ground and looked at Ted, "all I know was that she was with Kimiko that was trying to stop the bad guys from getting her daddy's money. I didn't know that was she a bubble-brained idiot." In fact she did know this, but she didn't want Ted to shoot her.

To his left, Ted spied on a crow bar. He picked it up turned Melody around and hit her on the back with it and she fell on the ground.

"She wasn't a bubble-brained idiot," Ted said, "she was my friend, my lover," a tear slipped down his face, "and you took her away from me." He pulled the trigger and hit Melody on the back.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he saw his girlfriend, dead! He tried to break free from Raimundo but Raimundo had put his arms around his back so he wouldn't leave. He stepped on Raimundo's foot and ran to Melody, He slipped down on the ground and turned her body around. He touched her face. He looked up at Ted, "you killed her."

"She killed my girlfirned," Ted said as another tear slipped, "now we're even."

"No we're not," Jack yelled as he got up from the ground, "Melody was my life! You took that away from me!"

"Meg was my life too!" Ted yelled as he pushed Jack and he fell on the floor, on top of Melody's legs, "and she took that away from me!" He was breathing those deep short breaths again, making him have a huge headache. His mind went back to the memories that he had with Meg, the good, the bad, and the funny. He felt something tighten in his chest as he looked at Jack. He wanted to get rid of this bastard too but he wasn't dangerous and he was just following orders and stuff. "Get up," he said to Jack and he immediatley go up. "Turn around," he said as Jack tuned around.

Ted grabbed a black wire and tied it around Jack's wrists. "We are going to take you to the police. If I ever see you face again, I swear that I will murder you that same way your girlfriend murdered Meg. I don't want to do but I will. Understand?"

"Y-yes," Jack nodded.

"Good," Ted said.

Kimiko was still holding her father. She felt bad for him, for he had hidden his face while the fight scenes were going on. "Papa its over," Kimiko gently said as he looked up to the room. Kimiko helped him up to his feet and they walked out of the house, being followed by Ted, Jack, Raimundo, and Dojo.

The came in contact with the dark forest. From the bushes there were red beady eyes as they made their way to them.

"Guys," Kimiko whispered to them, "the Red Dragon. Stay still."

The eyes looked at them and then it caught a stench of something. Human flesh. The Red Dragon slithered into the warehouse and began to eat the corpse of a very hateful girl.


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

As Raimundo, Dojo, Kimiko, Toshiro, Ted, and Jack arrived at the Silver Manta Ray, that was parked in the middle of the forest, Dojo started to thrash around. He got a wiggling sensation where his arms started to shake like jelly.

"What's the matter?" Ted asked Dojo.

"Uuuuuuh," Dojo said as he tried to get over the shaking sensation, "a new shen gong wu has been revealed!" he yelled as if he was getting murdered.

Raimundo and Kimiko flinched in surprise when Dojo said that. None of them were expecting a shen gong wu to be revealed at this time.

"Really?" Jack asked as he perked up. He wanted to free his wrists from the wire that Ted had entwined around them.

"What's the shen gong wu called?" Kimiko asked Dojo.

Dojo's shaking suddenly seemed to subside. "Its the Breath of Life," he said as his eyes grew wide. "It revives dead people back to life." Both Ted and Jack looked at Dojo when he said that. So did Kimiko, Raimundo, and Toshiro. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Dojo asked them. "Okay awkward," he said when nobody answered.

"Let's get it," Ted said.

"The sooner the better," Kimiko added.

"What do we do with him?" Ted asked as he tunred around and looked at Jack.

"He is going to come with us," Raimundo said, "and if he tries to escape, I am going to whoop his butt until it's red."

Kimiko, Ted, and Dojo stared at Raimundo. "Um," Dojo said, "don't mean kick his butt? Becasue what you just said made this whole scene seem really, really, awkward."

Raimundo shook his head, "you know what I mean."

Dojo transformed into his large self and they hopped on top of him. Raimundo sat behind Jack so he wouldn't do any funny business while they were flying.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive in Italy. Dojo landed on the pavement and shrunk back to his regular self. They suddenly split up to go and look for then shen gong wu. Raimundo was walking with Jack so he wouldn't escape, Kimiko went along with her father, and Dojo went with Ted. Dojo began to sniff the sidewalk to pick up any scent from the shen gong wu.

"How is this shen gong wu supposed to look like?" Ted asked Dojo as they were walking around the city of Italy.

"Well," Dojo said as he stopped slithering as he tried to think of the shape of the shen gong wu, "it is shaped almost like a trumpet. It has two of those cone shaped things where the sound comes out of the trumpet, you know what I mean?" he asked as Ted nodded. "Well in one end the breather has to breathe his own breath to the dead person's mouth which will eventually bring them back to life."

This whole shen gong wu explination motivated Ted to go and find it quickly.

* * *

Raimundo was walking with Jack as they were both looking for the shen gong wu. Raimundo hated walking with Jack. Somehow Jack had sparked up a conversation about him being with Melody and why she had killed Meg and why Ted shouldn't have killed her. His voice was really pissing Raimundo off and he wanted to slap a piece of tape on his mouth to make him shut the hell up. Apparently, he didn't have any so he was stuck listening to the whiny geek complain about the situation.

"Please shut up," Raimundo whispered to himself.

As Jack was talking he had a wrench in one of his hands and was trying to break off the wire. In his sleeve he had kept a wrench there if there was a perdicament to where he was trapped in. He wriggled the wrench around the wire. The teeth of the wrench began to wear down the wire as he kept on wriggling it with the wrench. He felt the wire snap and his hands becoming loose. He bought bis hands in front of him. While he was staring at his freed hands, Raimundo began to turn around and Jack hid them behind his back again.

"Why did you stop talking all of a sudden?" he askd him.

"Ummmm," Jack said as his eyes traveled around his surroundings, "my throat is beginning to hurt."

Raimundo let out a sigh and shook his head, "you are really stupid," he said. He turned around only to be knocked on the head with the wrench. Jack dropped his wrench and activated his heli-pack and flew in the air to go and look for the shen gong wu. He had a plan with the shen gong wi which invloved bringing his girlfriend back to life, if the Red Dragon hadn't eaten her yet.

* * *

Kimiko and Toshiro were walking to together. They were debating to where she should hide her father next, since his old hiding spot was found. "How about Alaska?" Kimiko asked him, "or a place that has a large population?" Her father refused to stick to the idea of him hiding.

"Kimiko," he said as they stopped walking. She looked at her father as he put his hands on her cheeks, "I am an old man now. I can take care for myslef. The best place for me to hide is home."

"But-" Kimiko said.

"No one is going to be after me," he interrupted her, "after all, didn't you tell me that one of your friends killed Jean-Paul, plus I have guards now that guard my home."

Kimiko's shocked expression seemed to go to relaxed, "really?" she asked him.

Toshiro patted her cheek, "yes. I have got the best ones and the toughest ones. I guarentee you that they will do their best to protect my life."

Kimiko reached out and higged her father. To her, he seemed kind of frail and soft but he was not weak. He was brave enough to face danger and almost getting killed by Melody but he had survived all of this. She released her father and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. He turned his head and looked in front of him, "hey, isn't that one of your friends?" he asked.

Kimiko turned her head and looked. Her smile faltered. "RAI!" she screamed as she ran to his body that was lying down on the pavement. She ran and fell down on her knees next to him. She put her fingers at the side of his neck and checked his pluse. Thank God he had one. "Rai," she said softly as she shook him. There was no sign of movement.

"Try some of this," Toshiro said as he threw some water at his face that he got from a nearby puddle. The water hot Raimundo's face and there was a sign of movement as he threw his arm over his eyes to dry the water off of them. He opened his eyes and saw Kimiko's face in front of his.

She helped him get up in a sitting position. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kimiko said as she shrugged, "we just found you here. What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Well I was hearing Jack blabbing non-stop and when I turned around, everything went black. Where the hell is he anyway?" he asked as he looked around.

"Jack hit you," Kimiko clarified for him, "then he left."

"He left?" Raimundo said. He let out a sigh and looked in front og him, "bastard. He must have gone after the shen gong wu."

"I'll call Ted," Kimiko said as she whipped out her phone from her pocket. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey," Ted said.

"Ted," Kimiko urgently said, "where are you?"

"Some kind of a forest," Ted said as he looked around at the trees, "we haven't found the shen gong wu yet."

"Well becareful," Kimiko said, "Jack Spicer escaped from Rai and he is after he shen gong wu!"

Ted stopped walking. "He is?"

"Yeah," Kimiko nodded as if he was right in front of her, "we'll meet up with you." She snapped her phone shut and put it back in her bag. "Silver Manta Ray!" she yelled as she threw the shen gong wu in the air and it turned into a transportable automobile. She hopped in as Toshiro and Raimundo followed her. She started tge Silver Mata Ray and flew to the sky.

* * *

"THERE IT IS!" Dojo yelled as he pointed at a tree. On top of the tree branch, there was a shining object there. Ted ran to the tree and started to climb it. He grabbed one branch to another as he used his weight to bring himself up. He put one foot on another branch but it broke off. He lost his foorting but he still clung onto the branch.

"Careful!" Dojo called at him.

Ted swung his arm and grabbed the branch. He bought his body up and swung his leg on one side on the branch. He reached out his hand and grabbed the shen gong wu. At the same time, another hand lashed out and grabbed the shen gong wu too, causing it to shimmer more.

"Huh?" Ted said as he looked at the shen gong wu. He looked in front of him and saw Jack flying above him.

The Silver Manta Ray suddenly landed down on the grassy ground and Kimiko, Raimundo, and Toshiro hopped off. "Oh no," Kimiko said as she looked up at the tree, "we're too late."

"Ted," Jack began as he pointed at him, "I challenge you to Xiaolin Showdown!"


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Ted looked at Jack with puzzlement. He had no idea what a 'Xiaolin Showdown' was. "What's that?" he finally heard himself ask as he turned his head and looked at Dojo.

"It's a battle between two opponents," Dojo said as he held up two fingers in the air, "each opponent wagers their shen gong wus and they battle each other until they are not able to battle. Anyone who wins gets to keep all of the wu that were wagered," he said.

Ted looked back at Jack and then to the shen gong wu. _This shen gong wu has the ability to bring a dead person back to life _he thought. He was going to win it! "I accept," he finally said as he looked up at Jack.

"Great," Jack said, "this should be easy. The showdown is rock climbing, first one to reach the top of the peak and grab the wu wins!"

"Okay," Ted said, "I wager the Orb of Tornami," was his first shen gong wu that popped into his head.

"Ha!" Jack laughed, "I wager the Jet-bootsu," he said as he held up a pair of shoes that defied gravity. "This should be so easy."

Dojo picked the Changing Chopsticks and the Orb of Tornami from his ear and changed it to its original size. "Here," he said as he threw the blue orb at Ted and he caught it.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown," Jack yelled. The forest changed into a foggy atmosphere. In front of them, a huge mountain peak shot out of the ground and grew into great height. Raimundo, Kimiko, Toshiro, and Dojo were standing on one of the other mountains, away from the battle area. "GONG YIN TAMPAI!" Jack yelled as the showdown started. "Jet-bootsu!" he said as he activated the wu.

"Orb of Tornami," Ted said as he targeted the orb at Jack. Water flew out of the orb before Jack could defy gravity with his boots.

"AHH!" Jack yelled as the water shot him and he fell on the ground.

"Damn," Ted whispered in frusteration. He had to get those boots off of Jack so he could climb the mountain easily. "Orb of Tornami!" he yelled again as the water created a wave and it took Jack along with it. No success on taking off the wu that Jack was wearing. "Why aren't those coming off?" Ted asked.

"Try ice!" Kimiko yelled as she cupped her hands over her mouth, "that might help."

"Orb of Tornami, ice!" he yelled. Some ice shot out of the orb and flew straight at Jack. The ice froze his feet to the ground, making him unable to move. Jack struggled to free himself from the ice. Ted ran to Jack and kicked the ice to free Jack. As he did, he hit Jack on the knee, making him fall to the ground and whine like a girl. Once Jack was on the ground, Ted took the boots off of him and quickly put it on his feet. He ran to the mountain. "Jet-bootsu!" he said as he leaped on the mountain and began to easily climb it.

Jack got up from the ground and looked at Ted, who was way ahead of him. "Hey," he whined, "that loser cheated!" he ran to the mountain. He put his hands and thought about climbing it. _Nahh, _he thought. He activated his heli-pack and began to fly at fast speed. He flew past Ted who was halfway through the mountain. Ted gasped when Jack passed by. He was not going to let him get the wu. No way, no how.

"Orb of Tornami, ice!" he yelled as ice shot out of the orb. The ice flew right up to the heli-pack and deactivted heli-pack.

"Huh?" Jack said as he found himself stopping in mid-air.

"Later loser," Ted said as he gave Jack a push and he fell down.

"No!" Jack screamed as he fell on the floor.

Ted reached out and grabbed the shen gong wu. Once he did that, the panorama changed back to the forest and to its original shape. Ted landed on his feet, holding the Breath of Life, Orb of Tornami, and the Jet-bootsu.

"Alright Ted," Raimundo said as he gave Ted a friendly, but manly punch on the shoulder.

"Way to go Ted," Kimiko said as she gave him a hug, "and that was your first showdown."

"And fast," Dojo said as he slithered to them. The four of them turned their heads when they heard a grunt. It was Jack who was trying to leap into the air to activate his heli-pack.

"What do you reckon we should do with him?" Kimiko asked as she looked at Raimundo and Ted, an evil glint glittering in her eye.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he held his hands in front of his face, "I WANT TO GO HOME!" he yelled as he ran away from them and out of the forest. Ted decided to ru after him but Kimiko grabbed him by the wrist. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Just let him go," Kimiko said.

"What about your dad?" Ted asked her.

Kimiko shook her head and gave out a light laugh, "Jack won't do anything. He's not too smart to mke up a genius plan to hunt down my father. By the way, my father is going to be in good hands," she said as she looked at her father. She gave him a hug and she got one back in return. "How about we fly you back to Tokyo Papa?" she said.

"I would like that," Toshiro said.

"I have an idea," Ted spoke up as they turned their heads and looked at him, "how about you take your father back to Tokyo with Dojo and I go with Raimundo to Paris with the Silver Manta Ray," he suggested.

"I like that idea," Kimiko said as she nodded her head at him, "Dojo," she said as he transformed into his big self. Kimiko hopped onto him. She helped her father climb on top of Dojo. Dojo took off.

"Come on man," Raimundo said as they two boys ran to the Silver Manta Ray. They hopped on and with Raimundo driving, they flew back to Paris.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Kimiko, Dojo, and her father were flying through the air. Kimiko was telling her father everything that had been going on into the temple and their encounters with some villains. She also told him of the adventure that she went through in Paris with Raimundo, Ted, and Meg. Toshiro was surprised and emotinal at the same time, that such a daughter would be willing to sacrafice her life for her father. He was glad the Kimiko was not dead for he would have been lonely for the rest of his old years. He was fifty-four now and he was still in good health but fifty-four seemed pretty old to him. At least he would still be around to see his daughter getting married and have children.

Dojo swerved around a building and landed in front of a closed gate mansion. This is where Toshiro lived. The mansion was big with a lot of greenery there and flowers surrounded by numerous amount of trees. Toshiro typed in a code that was attached to the wall and he pulled on the gate. The door gate opened and Kimiko and Dojo walked inside. They walked through the pathway that was covered in rocks and into the house. When Toshiro opened the door to his mansion, Kimiko and Dojo were amazed.

Having left her house for a couple of years, made Kimiko forget about how the house looked like. She looked around the large staircase that lead to her father's bedroom, the bathroom, and her own room when she used to live here. She ran through the entrance and ran up to her room. She opened the door and saw her childhood paradise. She loved her room. It was cute with a lot of plushies and covered in pink wallpaper and drawings of anime. Statsfied at staring at her room, she walked back downstairs and joined Toshiro and Dojo.

"How about you stay here for a little while?" Toshiro asked Kimiko and Dojo.

"Oh I can't Papa," Kimiko said. She felt bad for saying that but she had to go and meet up with Raimundo and Ted back at Paris. That was going to be hell for Dojo for he had been flying a lot today.

"I'll have the maid cook up something for you two. You two ought to be exhausted," he said.

"Well," Kimiko said as she started the wonder.

"I'm game!" Dojo yelled.

Kimiko looked at Dojo's out burst and looked at her father. "Okay," she nodded, "but just for a little while."

"I'm glad to hear that," Toshiro said as Kimiko and Dojo followed him to the dining room.

* * *

Raimundo and Ted were flying through the sky. Raimundo was exhausted and glad at the same time that this action was finally over. He couldn't wait to go back to the temple and sleep. Ted was looking down the window to show Raimundo to where he buried Meg. He was holding onto the Breath of Life shen gong wu as if his life depended on it.

"Right there!" he said as he pointed down.

Raimundo turned his head and saw. He tunrned the wheel and they landed on the ground next to Meg's grave that Ted had made for her. Once they were on the ground, Ted jumped off of the Silver Manta Ray and ran to the grave. He started to dig through the dirt that he had poured on top of her. Raimundo ran and helped him too. As the two boys were digging, Raimundo felt a soft fabric slipping through his fingers. He clutched onto the fabric and began to pull it.

"Easy," Ted said as he looked at Raimundo, "I wrapped that around her." Raimundo nodded and they continued to dig. A pale spot showed up through the drt. Ted dug around the form of the body and then wiped the dirt off of the fabric. Once that was through, Ted lifted Meg's wrapped up body off of the hole and put it down on the grass. He unknotted the blankets around her and spread them out.

"Oh my God," Raimundo said as he put his hand on his mouth when he saw the deep cut on Meg's throat. The cut and the dried up blood made Raimundo think that he was in a horror movie.

"I know," Ted said as he touched Meg's pale, but dirty face with his fingers that were covered in dirt. "Can't believe that they would kill her like that," he said as he thought of Melody. He clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to kill Melody again, again, and again until he was satisfied. Shooting her wasn't enough.

"Hey man," Raimundo said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Melody is dead. Without her here, you can bring back Meg. Also, without her Jack is nothing but a whiny mama's boy."

Ted laughed when Raimundo said that, "he is. Did you see him running away like a little girl."

"I know," Raimundo said.

Ted looked back at Meg. He cupped his hand on her chin and tiled her head back. He took her jaw and opened her mouth revealing her white pearly teeth. "Am I doing this right?" Ted asked. This felt a little weird for him. Trying to bring the dead back to life was not something that he had experience in.

"I think so," Raimundo said as he kneeled down next to Meg. "I think you put that cone thing on her mouth and you breath on the other side."

"Yeah," Ted said. He put the front of the shen gong wu on Meg's mouth. The front of the shen gong wu covered her mouth. Ted bowed his head down and breathed to the other side of the wu. Ted's breaths traveled down the tube and it hit Meg's mouth. Once Ted was through, he took the wu off of Meg's mouth and looked for any sing of life in her.

* * *

"Thank you Papa," Kimiko said as she wiped her mouth with the tablecloth napkins, "the dinner was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," her father said as he smiled at her.

"Well," Kimiko said as she pushed her chair back and jumped off of the chair, "me and Dojo have to go back to Pairs now."

Toshiro got off of his chair and walked up to his daughter. He took her in his hands and gave her bear hug. Kimiko didn't want to let go. She wanted to take her father with her, to protect him from anything threatning, but she took his word that he was going to be safe in his own home with guards guarding the place. She felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"Oh," Toshiro said as he let go of her and wiped the tears off of her face, "don't cry sweetie. You'll come and visit soo, and I will be right here," he said. He was feeling pretty emotinal too as he felt some hot tears sting his eyes.

Kimiko nodded and wiped off her tears. She was smiling also. She gave him one last hug and a good-bye kiss and walked out of the house with Dojo. Dojo transformed and Kimiko hopped on top of him. The two of the took off.

* * *

"Why isn't this working?" Ted asked in frusteration as he he looked at Meg. Her face was still pale, her wound was still there, and her body was still. _Is this a joke? _he thought. He was growing madder and madder by the second. "Is this thing fake?" he asked Raimundo as he looked at him.

"No," Raimundo said as he shook his head, "shen gong wus glow when they are activated. This was glowing right?"

"Yes."

"Then its not fake."

"Then why isn't it working!" he yelled.

"Becasue it take time for the spirit of that person to come back," a voice behind them said. Ted and Raimundo turned their heads and looked behind them. Dojo and Kimiko were finally back. Raimundo ran to Kimiko as she ran to him and they entangled themselves into a hug. Dojo slithered over to Ted and looked.

"What do you mean 'it takes time?'" Ted asked.

"To bring back a human being from the dead is a very complicated thing," Dojo began, "everything needs to be put the same way. The same personality, same organs, same DNA, all of that good stuff."

"How much long are we talking about?" Ted asked.

"I forget," Dojo said, "Dashi told me this a long time ago. I'm an old dragon now and I forget things, give me a break!"

"I wasn't yelling at you," Ted said as he shook his head and looked back at Meg. Well, he used the shen gong wu the right way but he was growing impatient for Meg to come back to life again. The more he kept staring at her, the more it made him imagine that she was going to open her eyes any second. He took her pale hand in his and put his other hand on top of hers. Her hands were cold, while his were warm. _Maybe this might speed up the process_ he thought.

After a half an hour passed, which seemed like three years in Ted's mind, a the wound on her throat slowly began to seal itself. "GUYS!" Ted yelled as he caught Kimiko's and Raimundo's attention who were lying on the grass together. They ran up to him and saw the wound sealing.

"Oh my God!" Kimiko yelled as she looked at the deep wound. She was grwoing excited that Meg was going to come back to life also.

The gap suddenly closed and some peach-like color, colored her pale face. "What the?" Ted said as some silver, sparkly mist was dancing in front of him. He thought it was coming from his own eyes,, from exhaustion so he rubbed his eyes. When he looked up, the mist was still there, circling on top of Meg's chest. The mist slowly began to shimmer some more, tunring into a blinding light.

"That reperesents her personality," Dojo said as he pointed to the sparkling mist. "If it shines really bright it means that person has a good heart."

The mist formed itself into a ball and plunged itself into her chest. Once it did that, her chest heaved up and produced a coughing fit. Ted quickly reached out and took her arms in his hands. He pulled her up and put her body onto him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Meg, Meg," he said, breathless.

Meg continued to cough as she clung onto his shoulders. Water was rising in her eyes for she couldn't control her coughing sensation. She felt her limp body becoming stiff. She felt Ted rubbing her back and the back of her hair. She opened her eyes and everything looked blurry in front of her. She couldn't hear anything around her but just some muffling sounds. Finally, her coughing stopped, her vision cleared, her hearing came back, and her legs failed her. She flt herself falling on the ground but some strong, yet gentle hands supporting her and putting her gently on the soft, grassy ground.

"Meg," she heard her name. She looked up and saw Ted staring down at her.

"Ted," she weakly said. She saw a bright flash in front of her eyes and she fainted.


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Ted saw Meg's head leaning back. "No, no, no," he said as he quickly put two fingers on the side of her neck, "please don't be dead!" when he found her pulse, he felt it beating. Blowing a sigh of relief, he looked up at Raimundo, Kimiko, and Dojo. "She's okay," he said to them with a weak smile.

"Oh thank God," Kimiko said as she hugged Raimundo and he hugged her back.

"It's good to have her back," Dojo said as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Ted picked her up bridal-style and carried her back to the apartment. He walked up the long flight of stairs, with Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo following right behing him. There was an old bed resting in a small room and he carefully put Meg's body there. "Can you get a bucket of cold water and a cloth please?" he asked Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Sure," Raimundo said, "I'll get the water."

"I'll get the cloth," Kimiko said, "you keep her in good hands." She whirled around and walked out of the doorway.

Ted took Meg's hand in and squeezed it. He was more than happy that she was back. Losing her felt like he was losing part of his life. Praise the Lord that there was a shen gong wu that bought the people you loved back to life.

"I got the water!" Raimundo yelled as he ran in with a bucket of cold water and Kimiko that was holding a long piece of cloth.

"Thanks," Ted said as he took the cloth in his hands. He plunged the cloth in the cold water and then wrug it out. He put the cloth on Meg's forehead to wipe the dirt off of her face. He did tht a few more times to bring her back. After the fourth attempt, Meg closed her eyes some more and made a tiny stretch.

"She's waking up," Raimundo whispered.

Meg finally opened her fawn-like eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "What happened?" she weakly asked. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. She felt the back of Ted's warm hand on her forehead. She found it and put her hands on his.

"Um," Kimiko said, "we'll leave you two guys alone."

"Yeah," Raimundo nodded as he grabbed Dojo and Kimiko's hand and they walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind them.

Meg made the attempt of getting up into a sitting position. Ted reached out behind her and bought the pillow up so she could rest her back on it. He grabbed Meg under her armpit and bought her close to the pillow, so her back rested on it.

"Hey," he said to her as he gave her one of his cute smiles.

"Hey," she said as she smileed back to him. "What happened?"

"What was the last thing that you remember?" Ted asked her. He wanted to tell her this as gently as possible so she wouldn't freak out.

Meg looked up at the ceiling to look for answers. "Ooh," she said as she quickly leaned forward and bumped her forehead with Ted. "OW!" she said as she put her hand on her forehead Ted did that same. "That must've bought my memory back," she rubbed her hand on the spot where she collided with Ted. "Anyway, I remembered a blond girl with a big knife starting to slice my neck. Trust me, it hurt like the fires of hell. Its a wonder how I didn't die."

"You did die," Ted told her.

"Huh?" Meg said absently.

"You did die," Ted repeated.

"How?" Meg asked.

"When that girl cut your neck, you did die but in Germany a shen gong wu revealed itself and I used it to bring you back to life."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, and hug bg fat freakin' whoa!" Meg said as she held her hands up in the air. "Okay, I died and then all of a sudden you guys happened to be in Germany where a shen gong wu revealed itself and you used it to bring me back to life?"

Ted nodded. "Well, they went there because that girl made a deal with Kimiko that she wouldn't hurt you if Kimiko told her where her father was. Kimiko said where he was and she ended up killing you anyway. Raimundo and Kimiko flew to Germany and I came here to get you only to find you dead," he shivered when the image of Meg being dead haunted him. "I buried you and-"

"Hold on," Meg interrupted, "you buried me?"

Ted nodded, "I couldn't just leave you like that. I belive in respect of the dead."

"Okay," Meg nodded, "go on."

"And when I arrived in Germany with Dojo, I found Kimiko and Raimundo along with Jack and his girlfriend and Kimiko's father. I swear, I wanted to kill her a thousand times so I could be satisfied."

"Why?" Meg asked him, "a bullet in the brain is enough to kill one person."

"I shot her in the back," Ted said as he looked at the ground, "but I beat her at first."

"Wow," Meg said with her eyes wide-open.

"What?" Ted smiles when he lookd at her expression.

"It just sounds so bizarre that you would beat the crap out of a girl that killed me and then kill her with a gun. Like what the hell? You look like the type of kid that wouldn't hurt a fly, which I'm scared of by the way."

"I know," Ted nodded.

"Not to mention you have always threated me that you would knock some sense into me with my stupidity," Meg laughed.

Ted expression changed into sadness. Had he said that to her? He couldn't believe it. Why would he say something so barbaric to a girl that he would give his heart and soul to? "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Dude," Meg said, "we're friends, we always joke around," she said as she lightly gave him a punch on his uninjured arm.

"Friends?" Ted asked her. "We're just friends?"

"Yeah. No," Meg said as her expression changed into seriousness, "I don't know. I mean I remember you kissing me and me kissing you. I also rememberr wanting to say something to you when I was in the restroom at that cafe."

"What's that?" Ted asked her.

"Please don't laugh at me when I tell you this. It might sound out of character from me," she said.

"Have I ever laughed out you before?" Ted asked her.

"When that car almost tore my scalp off when I looked up from the manhole," Meg reminded him.

Again, he felt terrible. Why had he done so much horrible things to her? "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Again," Meg said, "we were friends back then."

"But are we friends now?" Ted asked her.

"Absolutely not," Meg said as she shook her head, "We should be more than that."

Ted looked in her eyes. _Is she joking or is this real? _he asked himself. "What-" his question was silenced as Meg took his face in his hands and gave him a long, juicy, and a kiss full of meaning on his lips. What seemed like seconds to him, Meg fianlly pulled away.

"I love you, Ted," she finally said. She had been meaning to say that to him before she was killed. "I've been meaning to say that to you before I was killed."

Ted leaned forward and took her body in his and gave her a warm, and tight hug, not wanting to let her go. He felt Meg's hand go around his back and she gave him a squeeze in return. "I love you too," he said as put his hand on the back of her head and dug his fingers in her hair.

* * *

From the outside of the apartment Kimiko and Raimundo were resting on the footsteps. "What an adventure," Raimundo said as he looked up to the sky.

"I know," Kimiko said, "I'm so glad that its over, that we can go home now. Papa's safe, Meg's back, a shen gong wu revealed itself and now, everyone is happy."

Raimundo nodded at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kimiko kissed him smack on the mouth.

From the trees, something moved. Kimiko looked up from Raimundo to the rustling of the leaves in the tree.

"What the matter?" Raimundo asked as he got up and walked over at Kimiko that was looking at the tree.

"I saw something move in there," Kimiko said as she pointed to the tree.

"Maybe it was a squirrel," Raimundo said as he patted her on the shoulder.

Kimiko looked at him. "You're right," she said as she shook her head, "I'm just being paranoid."

"I don't blame you," Raimundo told her. "After what you went through."

"But I'll be able to get over it. Papa is in good hands."

Suddenly, Ted and Meg opened the door and they walked out of the apartment. "Meg!" Kimiko happily yelled as she ran and gave her a huge, bear hug. Raimundo ran and did that same. "Oh my God, thank God you're alive."

"Me too," Meg said as she smiled back at her friends. "I'm just curious to see how this shen gong wu looks like," she said.

"Oh it looks like this," Raimundo said as he bought up the trumpet-like shen gong wu in front of her. Meg looked at it and touched its smoot surface. "Its lovely," she said. Suddenly a quick balck movement lashed out and grabbed the shen gong wu out of Raimundo's hands.

"YO!" Meg said as she regained her balance as she held onto Ted's arm.

"What the hell was that?" Ted asked as he looked up at the sky.

"Later Losers," Jack Spicer's voice came from the sky as he flew away from them.

"Its Jack Spicer," Kimiko said.

"And he got the shen gong wu thing," Meg said as she pointed to the flying Jack, "I wonder what he's going to do with it."

"Probably bring his girlfriend back to life," Dojo said.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Meg, and Ted looked at him.

"What?" Dojo asked.

"Fly us to Germany," Kimiko said.

"Ohh," Dojo whined as he transformed into his big self and they hopped on. He flew to the skies and went back to Germany.


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the Wizard of Oz**

* * *

Jack landed on his feet, on the soft, damp grass of the forest. The smell around the forest was wet and moist. There were beads of water sliding down the leaves of the trees and hitting to ground. _It must've rained _Jack thought. He turned west and headed for the warehouse. Once he came in contact with the warehouse he opened the door and found his dead girlfriend's body. _She wasn't able to survive this one _he thought as he remembered her "dying" twice and then coming back. His feeling was different for her right now. He had loved her so much but now...he didn't know. She acted like a mean girl for the most part to him.

He sighed. He wasn't ready to be left alone again without this girl. She had made him feel powerful and like a man. He walked up to her body.

Suddenly, the red dragon leaped up from behind the shadows and snarled at him. Jack screamed as he jumped back and bumped into the wall behind him. The red dragon was slowly slithering herself towards him. He had to think of a way to get rid of this creature. He moved his eyes to the right and hanging on a hook was a crowbar. How did he miss that? When Ted grabbed the crowbar and hit Melody with it, Jack saw only one. Not two. He mentally cursed himself for having missed it. He could have easily grabbed the crowbar and hit Ted on the back of the head, knocking him out until there was no movement.

"Want to play?" he asked playfully as he held the crowbar up to the red dragon. The red dragon cocked her head to one side in confusion. When Jack began to wiggle the crowbar, her head moved up and down. Once Jack had hypnotized her with the crowbar, he suddenly threw it out the door and red dragon chased after it. Once she was out the door, Jack ran and slammed it shut. He dragged a chair over to the doorknob and then faced the dead body of Melody. He approached her and he put the hallow part of the shen gong wu on her mouth. He breathed his breath on the other side and then waited for her to come back.

Thirty minutes later...

Jack was sitting on the floor. His knees up to his chest as he waited and waited. _Why isn't this stupid shen gong wu working? _he thought as he glared at the object in his hand. Suddenly, he saw a glittering light that was floating on top of Melody. He quickly crawled to her and saw that the gun shot wound on her chest was slowly closing itself up. The glittering light that was above her was not all blue and shiny. It was dark. The swirly motion began to form a ball. The ball formed, but it was black and it plunged itself inside Melody. Once that happened, Melody's eyes opened and she took in a deep breath as she was born again.

Excited, Jack put his hand behind her back and helped her up into a sitting position. Melody began to cough as she tried to find her breath and breathe normally. After a couple of coughs, she closed her eyes and began to breathe through her nose. She opened her eyes and looked around. She felt Jack's hand behind her back and she looked at him. "What happened?" she asked him

"You died," he said.

"You're stupid, I did not die," Melody snapped at him.

Jack pointed at her chest where her wound was. She looked down and saw the drie blood there. She ran her slim fingers over the dried blood and looked at Jack. "I really died?" she asked as Jack nodded at her. "How did you bring me back?"

"I stole this from them," Jack said as he held up the shen gong wu. "They were back in France."

"That must've bought that stupid girl bck to life again," Melody said in disgust. She got up from the grond by the help of Jack, for her legs were still a bit wobbly. She clung onto Jack's suit as she almost fell on the floor. Jack put his hand around her wait to help her regain her balance.

"What are you going to do now?" Jack asked her.

"Simple," Melody said as she slowly exposed part of her shiny, creamy shoulder to him. Jack's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. They hadn't done that in ages.

"Now?" Jack asked her as he slolwy began to take off his suit.

"Yes," Melody said as she approached him. When she got close to him, Jack clung her shirt and began to take it off of her. His hands made their way down her legs. He knelt down as he began to do his thing while Melody moaned.

Jack felt like a man now. Whenever he did it with Melody, he felt like a new person. He always let out his inner tiger at her and she liked it. She let out her inner tiger too which Jack found both seductive and flattering at the same time.

Melody knelt down and put her slim body on the floor while Jack stood on top of her.

* * *

"Finally!" Dojo blurted once he dropped down at the forest in Germany. He was so exhausted that when they got back to th temple, he was going to sleep for years.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Meg, and Ted jumped off of him and procceeded to find the warehouse. "Meg," Ted said as he grabbed her by the arm, "stay close to me."

"Sure," Meg agreed. She found it really cute that Ted was out ther to protect her. Then again, he was all hers.

"Guys," Kimiko said as she pointed to the warehouse, "there it is."

Raimundo ran up to the stpes of the warehouse and looked inside the window. Once he did, he saw nobody there. "He bought her back," he reported back to them, "Jack bought Melody back."

"Awesome," Meg said happily.

"I'm gonna kill her," Ted said with fury.

"Why?" Meg asked him.

"She killed you."

"Well I'm back, so you can bring me back...again."

"This works only once on the person, not twice," Dojo said as he shook his head at her.

"Aw, bummer," Meg said with no sense of emotion. She didn't care about th wu, or Melody, or death. All she cared about was that she was back and that she could be with the best guy in the world.

Suddenly, something big and metal-ish swooped down and grabbed Meg by the arms an took her to the skies. Ted leaped in the air to grab her but he only got her shoe. "Damn it!" he yelled at the Jck-bot that was carrying her.

"Hmmm," Meg said as she looke at the sky. "Girl, flying monkey," she said as she pointed to the robot, "yep, its the Wizard of Oz all over again. All I'm missing is a dress, shiny shoes, and a dog named Toto." She looked up at the robot, "yo, where are you taking me?" she asked the robot who gave her no response. "Must be a deaf one then."


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown the song 'Sexy Party' by Stewie Griffin**

* * *

"Oof!" Meg excalimed as the robot dropped her on the ground. She fell on her knees and hands. She quickly looked up and saw that she was in another type of house. It was cozy and warm but it didn't feel right to her. There was a crackling fireplace against a wall, there was a chair and a sofa in one section on the living room. Her eyes quickly fell on the refrigerator in the kitchen. "Finally food!" she yelled as she ran to the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator door and stuck her head inside as she pulled out a quantity of food. Shequickly devoured them like there was no tomorrow. "Man that was good," she said as she rubbed her belly.

She walked back to the living room and took the remote control from the table. She turned on the televison and a German show came on. "Will you please tallk in English?" she said to the television as she flipped through the channels. The television suddenly shattered as a bullet hit the screen. Meg looked at the television and the remote control in confusion. "Okay that was bizarre," she said as she put the remote control down on the table.

"Get up," Melody said as she held the gun up at Meg's face.

Meg looked at her. "Well it you insist," she said as she got up. Melody walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. "Hey," Meg said as she realized something, "you're that blond girl right? The one that killed me?"

"Very good, Meg," Melody said sarcastically, "you deserve a cookie."

"Chocolate chip please," Meg said.

Melody pushed her and she fell back on the couch. Her wrists were tied together. Melody tied her ankles together also. "Now stay there," Melody told her.

"Okay," Meg nodded, "but where's my cookie?"

Melody rolled her eyes and shook her head as she went to the kitchen to get something. In a few minutes, she came back with Jack and a knife clutched at her hand. "I am going to kill you the same way I did, if you don't tell me where Kimiko's father is."

"I don't know," Meg said, "you killed me remember?"

"She's right," Jack told Melody.

Melody looked at him, "right." She put the knife on the table. "Then we'll just wait. Boyfriend, Kimiko, and Raimundo will come and save her."

"Again," Meg blurted.

"Be quiet," Melody said as she pointed at her. "In the meantime," she turned around and looked at Jack, "the two of us will have a little fun together."

"Aw no," Meg said.

"Melody," Jack said embaressed, not right here."

"Don't go against my needs. I get what I want and I want it now," she said as she gave him an evil glare.

"What about her?" Jack said as she pointed at Meg, who was looking at them in a weirded-out expression.

"Stupid over there will stay put over there," Melody said as she put her hand on his chest.

"But I-" Jack protested. He was pushed to the couch as Melody flew on top of him.

"You know what time it is?" Melody asked him.

"It's time for a sexy party," Jack said to her with enthusiasm.

"No, the time is three o'clock," Meg said as she squinted to the clock that was on the wall, "I think." she suddenly heard some moaning and groaning. She turned her head and looked at Melody and Jack stripping each other. "EITHER GET A ROOM OR GET LOST OR DO SOMETHING THAT ISN'T AS DISGUISTING AS THAT!" she yelled.

Melody's and Jack's lips were glued together as they French-kissed, and pulled each other's lips. "Wow," Meg commented, "that's as disguisting as that girl's boobs," she said as she thought back when Ashley and Christine kidnapped Ted and Raimundo. She shivered. She stopped shivering and she felt something that was located on the back of her pants pocket. _My phone...maybe_ she thought. She jumped up and down and tried to butt-dial someone.

* * *

Raimundo was pacing around the forrest as he tried to figure out where Meg could be. So far, the three of them got to the conclusion that Jack and Melody were in Germany and they were somewhere. That 'somewhere' they just couldn't figure it out.

"Guys we're wsting time," Ted spoke up. "How about we just split up and look around."

"That would take three days to search Germany," Raimundo said, "I don't think we would be able to find her in time."

"Well," Kimiko jumped in, "the last time we were here, we were in Berlin. The only place where I think they could have gone is back at Papa's house. You know where we were last time," she added as she saw Raimundo's question mark look.

"Oh right," Raimundo said as his memory was refreshed.

Ted cell phone began to ring. He quickly reached in his pockets and pulled it out. "Oh my God it's Meg!" he said as he looked at the screen. He clicked enter and put the phone in his ear. "Meg? Meg!" he yelled. "Meg, are you there?" he asked but he got no answer. All he heard was some moaning and groaning.

"Mmmmmmmm," a female voice came on the line.

"Oh yeah, put it in, put it in," another male voice came on.

"What in the name if Allah is this?" Ted said as he looked at his phone.

"Put it on speaker," Kimiko said.

Ted did that and more groaning noises were heard. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo had a look of disguist on their faces when they heard the commotion.

"OHHHH!" the male voice yelled.

"EW!" Meg's voice suddenly came.

Ted looked at the phone in shock. "He's raping her!" he yelled.

"Ted, Ted," Raimundo said as he grabbed him gently on the arm, "Meg wouldn't go 'mmmm' is she was getting raped."

"Somebody get me out of this disturbing, but yet warm and cozy house!" Meg screamed as loud as she could.

"Shut the hell up and let us enjoy ourselves!" Jack yelled at her.

"Oh yeah sure, why don't you suck each other's faces again for the millionth time, and get out of your skins," she said as she looked at them, "and for God's sake put some clothes on."

"EW!" Dojo shivered.

"'Warm and cozy house,'" Raimundo said as the thought about the place whereMeg could be. He suddenly came up with his answer. "Your dad's house that's here," he said as he poined to the earch of Germany. "That's where they took her."

"Are you sure?" Ted asked him.

"One hundred percent," Raimundo said.

"Well let's go then," Kimiko said as she ran to Dojo. Dojo let out a sigh as he transformed and the three of them hopped on.

* * *

Melody and Jack finally let go of each other. The two of them were drenched in sweat. Melody got off of Jack and walkd over to the pile of clothes that were laid on the floor. Jack nodded in approvement as he looked at her nice body structure. She had the shoulders, legs, and butt. He had grabbed those when they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Melody put her bra and shirt on and she finally faced Meg. Meg was looking around the walls around her as if bees were swarming around the walls. She approached Meg. "You know what time it is?"

"Not another sexy party please!" Meg yelled, "but FYI it's three thirty. So that's like half and hour of grabbing, pulling, stripping, moaning, groaning, and swaeting."

Melody clapped her hands in sarcasm. "Very good. You deserve some chocolate."

"And a cookie," Meg reminded her.

"I am going to kill you right now," Melody said as she clutched the knife in her hand.

"Okay," Meg shrugged.

Melody bought the knife over hear head and she bought it down on Meg. At the same time, Meg bought up her feet in the air as she kicked Melody on the nose.

"UGH!" Melody grunted as she fell backwards on the table. The knife flew out of her hands when she landed on the table. The table broke in half. Meg jumed over to the knife and using her tied hands, she cut the rope that was tied around her ankles.

"HEY!" Jack yelled as he ran to her. Meg bought her leg up and hit Jack on the nose. She tried to use her strength to pull the rope apart but it was too strong.

"Oh well," she said as she pulled on the door and ran out.


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Meg ran as quickly as she could out of the house. Melody and Jack were still knocked out by her strong kick. As she ran far away from the house, to her left, she spotted a small mall. "Oh look a mall," she said as she pointed to it. She looked at her clothes that were covered in dirt and blood. "Well, I need some new clothes."

* * *

Inside the house, Melody shook her head as she slolwy got up from the floor. She looked at the broken table that she had fallen on. She looked at Jack who was knocked out. She crawled over to him and lightly slapped him on the face to wake him up.

He quickly shook his head and shot up from the floor. "What happened?"

"Stupid out numbered us," Melody said. She looked out of the door, that was left wide open and she saw Meg doing a little stupid dance. "She's out there, let's get her," she said as she grabbed Jack by the arm and lifted him off of the ground.

The two of them walked out of the door and snuk up behind Meg who was now talking on the phone.

"I'm fine, Ted. Don't worry about me bro," she said on the phone. "I am-ahh!" she yelled as she felt her arms being grabbed. She struggled to get out of Melody's and Jack's grip. As she was moving around, she stepped on Jack's foot which made him jump back andd with her free arm, she elbowed Melody on the nose.

Once she was free, she ran away from them.

* * *

"Meg?" Ted said on the phone as the three of them were riding on top of Dojo. "Meg can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what?" Meg asked as she was panting for breath.

"Where are you?" he asked her.

"I don't know but I am now heading at this place that I believe is a mall," Meg said as she stopped in front of the mall and looked at the name of it, "can't pronounce it man," she said as she opened the door and flew inside.

Melody and Jack suddenly ran to the mall too and they tried to find Meg. "You go that way," Melody said as she pointed to the left, "and I'll go this way," she said as she fled to the opposite direction.

Meg ran through a display of clothes. She wanted to get out of them. So instead of going to the left, she went through the clothes and stepped on a mannaquin display. She gasped when she saw Jack there.

Jack turned around as he heard a gasp. He looked at the mannaquin display and saw a quantity of wax figures wearing different kinds of clothes. One of the mannaquins had her arm in the air and one hand on her hip. He turned back around to go and find Meg.

Meg jumped off of the display and ran to her left.

* * *

"Where did she say she was again?" Dojo asked Ted.

"A mall, somehwere in Berlin I bet," Ted answered him.

Dojo looked down at the land below him. "Is it big, small?" he asked as he was searching through the buildings.

"I think its that one," Kimiko said as she pointed at a sign that had a billboard of a shoe. "No, its a shoe store," she said. She turned her head to the left and saw another one. "No it's definantly that one."

"Are you sure?" Raimundo asked her.

"I came here one time with Keiko, we were on our shopping spree," Kimiko said as she thought about the shopping spree that she had with her best friend. Dojo landed in front of the mall and the three of them ran inside.

"We'll split up," Raimundo said, "Kimiko will cover the clothes, while I cover the shoes, and Ted will cover the upstairs. If she isn't here, we'll search at another store."

The three of them split up as they searched for the friend.

Kimiko ran to the clothes section. She searched at the back of the clothes rack but she didn't find Meg being hidden there.

Maybe she is in one of he fitting rooms

Kimiko thought as she ran to the fitting rooms. Once she was inside, she looked under the door for any people there but nobody was in there. She got up from the ground and went to search at some other stores for her.

* * *

Raimundo was looking through the shoe section. So far, all he found was different types of people trying on shoes and none of them were Meg. He knew that she couldn't hide anywhere here because she couldn't fit under the tables. He decided to try another store.

* * *

Ted was searching through the whole part of the mall upstairs. He went through the women's section, the men's section, and the children's section. With no such luck he didn't find her. He took out his phone and tried to call her.

"Yeah!" Meg yelled on the other line.

"Meg we're in the mall where are you?" Ted asked her.

"I have no idea," Meg said, "at a store."

"Which one?" Ted patiently asked her.

"I don't know, I'm running for my life. I don't have time to look at the name of the store," Meg said as she let out a sigh.

"Look I'm sorry but I am worried about you," Ted told her. "Then might kill you again and I cannot bring you back to life again."

"I know I am trying to outrun them," Meg said as she looked at her left. She saw Melody coming for her, "DAMN IT!" she yelled as she shut her phone and ran away.

Melody jumped and grabbed her by the waist. Meg struggled to get out of her grip. She grabbed Melody by the arm and pulled her arms off of her and flung her to the other side of the clothing rack. Meg ran out of the store as quickly as possible. She looked behind her and saw that Melody was charging down at her.

Finally using her mind, she ran into one of the stores. Melody followed her. Meg ran into one of the fitting rooms and shut the door without even locking it. Melody opened the door and threw herself in there. There was just one problem, Meg wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Melody cursed as she looked around her. Meg had quickly climbed out of the fitting room and she was in another one.

"Stupid," Melody insulted her. Meg made a face and rolled her eyes when Melody said that. She slowly opened the door and saw that Melody was trying to open a closed door. Knowing that this was her escape, Meg made a run for it.

As she got out of the fitting room, she ran into the arms of Jack which trapped her there. She thrashed to get free.

"MELODY!" Jack yelled, "Melody, hurry up! I-I got her."

"No you didn't," Meg said as she bit his hand, making him scream, and ran away.

Jack clutched his injured hand. Melody ran out of the fitting room and looked at him. "Well where is she?"

"I had her but she pit my hand!" Jack shouted as his hand hurt like the fires of hell.

"You are such an idiot," Melody said as she smacked him upside the head. "What could a stupid girl like that do to you?"

"This," he said as he showed her the bite mark Meg had given him.

"Whatever," Melody said as the two of them ran to find her.

* * *

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Ted met up at the center of the mall. "I didn't find her anywhere," Kimiko said as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Me neither," Raimundo said, "and I feel like I have searched this whole store."

"I talked to her but she couldn't tell me where she was," Ted explained. "This is too hard," he said as he shook his head, "what if we don't find her? What if we find her dead?"

"Ted, we're not going to find her dead," Kimiko said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Just think positive. I began to think about positive thoughts and my dad was alive. You should do the same."

"AHHH!" a screaming was heard as the three of them turned their heads behind them. The screaming came from Jack as he was running away from Meg who was chasing him, who was being chased by Melody.

"I think we found her," Kimiko said as the three of them began to run after them.

The running ended up out of the mall but inside a garage where the cars were parked. Jack ran to a dead end as Meg ran to him. "DON'T KILL ME!" he yelled as he threw his hands in front of his face.

"Grab her you fool," Melody snapped at him.

"Oh yeah," Jack suddenly realized. He reached out and grabbed Meg, who swung her arm back and took a step back.

"Any one of ya'll touch me and I will give you something that's going to hurt your heads for ten thousand years that not even an asprin would cure it!" Meg yelled as she held her fist in the air.

"Oh please," Melody said as she approached her. Her hands on her slim hips, "you don't even know how to fight."

"Dude, you don't even know what's going on in your boyfriend's head."

"What do you mean?" she asked her.

"Well," Meg slowly said as she began to take a stroll down to Jack, "your little clown over here," she said as she messed with Jack's hair, "had a crush on this girl back in Paris. Yep, Christine was her name and he wanted to be in bed with her."

"No Melody she is lying," Jack defended himself.

"I don't believe you," Melody said to Meg as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh well I tried," Meg shrugged as she looked at Raimundo, Kimiko, and Ted. She turned and looked at Melody and Jack who were still staring at her. "Why are you two looking at me like I have three heads."

"Becasue one of them is going to be cut off!" Melody yelled as she charged at her with a knife clutched in her hand.

"HA!" Meg yelled as she blocked Melody's arm by grabbing it with her hand. With her other hand, Meg grabbed her arm and twisted it, making her drop the knife. The knife landed with a clatter on the ground. She gave a kick in Melody's stomach with her knee and them gave her a push where she landed on the ground.

Meg picked the knife from the ground and held it in her grip. "Drop it," Jack told her. He was holding a gun straight at Meg.

Meg couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "you think you can shoot me?"

Jack pulled the trigger and it hit the car behind her, making Raimundo, Kimiko, and Ted jump. Ted motioned to go to her but Kimiko stopped him for she didn't want him to get hurt too.

"Yes," Jack answered her.

"Well that answers my question. Here catch," Meg said as she flung the knife straight at him. Jack dodged the knife. "Damn it," Meg whined, "I wanted to hit a bull's eye."

Melody got up from the ground and flew to Meg. Meg did a twirl and threw Melody straight at Jack which he caught her in his arms.

"Okay," Meg said as she held up her index finger in the air, "please don't start. I don't want to see it again."

"See what?" Jack asked her.

"Dude, how can you forget?" Meg asked him, "I saw her losing her goddamn virginity to you."

"I have lost that a long time ago," Melody told her.

"Oookay then," Meg said, "ooh look a pigeon," she said as she pointed to a car where the pigeon was resting. She was uaware that a gun was being pointed at her face.

"Meg watch out!" Ted yelled as he reached out and grabbed Meg out of the way. The four of them hid behind a car as Melody began shooting at them. Ted shot up from behind the car and began shooting at her. "Here," he said as he gave Raimundo and Kimiko some guns, "start shooting. Go!"

Kimiko ran from behind that car and began shooting at Meldoy, with Raimundo, and Ted, and with Meg running behind the group. The four of them hid behind another car and they continued to shoot.

"Jack," Melody said as she threw a gun to him. He grabbed it and began to shoot at them too.

"Whoa, whoa," Meg said as she looked at Jack from the car's window, "Clown Boy is fianlly fighting now?"

Kimiko shot up and shot at them. Once she was down to reload her gun, Raimundo sprang up and he shot Melody in the chest. He was shocked at what he had done. He didn't mean to do that! He never meant to shoot her! Why did he do that?

Some last bullets were heard, as Ted jumped up and shot Jack in the chest too. The shooting ceased. Raimundo was breathing heavily.

"Yo," Meg said as she crawled over to him, "buddy you okay?"

"Rai, it's okay, it's over," Kimiko said as she softly touched his cheek.

"Yeah," Raimundo nodded, "I know. Thank God."


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Raimundo was still shocked. Would this affect him? Was he a murderer? He didn't mean to shoot her put he was just protecting Kimiko, Meg, and Ted from being shot to death. He couldn't move. He didn't even notice Kimiko, who was shaking him by the shoulders, to snap him out of his trance.

"HEY!" Meg yelled as she clapped her hands loudly in front of him. Raimundo blinked a couple of times and shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked from one friend to another.

"Its over," Kimiko said. She bent her arms down and grabbed Raimundo by his arm. She slowly and softly pulled him up to his feet.

"I seriously didn't mean it," Raimundo said, "I would never kill somebody."

"I know, I know," Kimiko said as she patted him on the cheek one more time. She had always known that Raimundo was a sweet boy. That's what she liked about him. He was generous, most of the time, and kind to his friends. She was glad that the both of them had survived this event and that he was not hurt. She was also relieved for Ted. Good thing that shen gong wu revealed itself as soon as possible.

"Well," Meg said as she broke the awkward silence, "now that this thing," she waved her hands in the air, "is over, what are we going to do now?"

"Hopefully go home," Ted said as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Dojo will take us home," Raimundo said as he looked at Dojo.

"That's me," Dojo said as he shot his arms up in the air, "I'm the delivery dragon, delivering people from one state to another. Maybe I should've worked at a post office," he said as he transformed. The five of them climbed on top of him and he took off.

* * *

Dojo first arrived in America. He dropped off Meg and Ted there.

"Bye," Meg said as she waved at Raimundo and Kimiko and the two of them waved back to them. "Hope to see you guys soon."

"We will," Kimiko assured her, "Ted has me on the cell phone."

"That I do," Ted said as he whipped out his cell phone.

"Great," Meg said, "well have a nice trip, you guys."

"Thanks," Dojo said, "and I hope to get a lifetime supply of sleep. This whole back and forth flying with the times changes thing is making me tired," he said as he let out a yawn.

"Get back to your temple and have a good night's sleep," Ted told them.

"Thanks buddy," Raimundo said. Dojo gave them one last nod and then took off. Meg and Ted looked at them as they disappered from sight.

"Well," Meg said, "this has been fun."

"I know," Ted said, "a lotof things have happened in France and Germany."

"Lets not go there again," Meg said as she held her hand in the air, "on our honeymoon I mean."

"Wait we're getting married?" Ted asked her.

"In the later future, we are too young."

"Right," he said. He just couldn't help smiling anf blushing when she said that. He was happy that she was thinking of their possible future together and he was glad that she was all his.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Dojo yelled when they arrived to them temple. It was dark and the full moon was out. Kimiko and Raimundo jumped off of Dojo.

"Shhhh!" Raimundo shushed at Dojo, "they're probably sleeping you know."

"No Raimundo we're wide awake," a voice said behind them. Both Kimiko and Raimundo froze. Neither of them dared to turn around and looked at whoever was talking to them. Maybe it was Master Fung because the voice was neither Omi or Clay.

"Oh hey Master Fung," Dojo said as he waved at his master.

"And I am concerned where the three of you have been," Master Fung said as he approached the three of them. Both Kimiko and Raimundo turned around and looked at their master in the face. "Care to explain?" he didn't sound cross or anything but they had been missing their lessons and chores.

"Well," Kimiko began slowly, "there has been this huge problem with my father and his life was in danger. I was working with this guy Jean-Paul who I trusted but then he turned out to be evil. We had these two other agents come and helped us but they almost wound up getting killed. I thought that it was Panda Bubba was after my father, but no, it was Jean-Paul. When we got rid of Jean-Paul, we deicded to relax in Paris but then Meg wound up getting kidanpped by Jack Spicer and Melody and I told them where my father was hiding. We had to fly to Germany to save my father. I flew to Tokoyo so my father could go back to his own house butt then I flew back to Paris to help, becasue Melody killed Meg. But in Germany we found a new shen gong wu and we bought her back to life. Our shen gong wu got stolen by Jack who wound up brining his gilrfriend back to life so we went after him to get the wu. Meg was taken again and almost killed again. So we went to the mall to help her where Jack and Melody were going after her and then we started to fight with guns and stuff where both Melody and Jack got killed. When this was finished we had to take Meg and Ted back to America and we came here," Kimiko finished as she stopped talking. She had been talking really quickly and she was panting for breaths.

Master Fung looked at Raimundo, "and how did Raimundo wound up coming with you? Did he know about this?"

"No I didn't," Raimundo answered for himself, "I had always seen Kimiko leaving in the evening and coming back in the morning. It just got me concerned about it."

"You believe us don't you?" Kimiko asked. He had too.

Master Fung looked at his young Wudai Warrior. He saw that her face was covered in some visible bruises and that there were bags under her eyes also. "I do," he said, "the features of your face and that long paragraph that you told me, you two dragons deserve a good night's rest," he said as he bowed to them.

"Thank you Master Fung," Kimiko said as she and Raimundo bowed back to him. Master Fung smiled as he walked away from the two of them.

"Raimundo, Kimiko!" a voice was heard behind them. It was Omi who was walking with Clay, "you guys are back."

"Whoo-wee where have you two been?" Clay said as he tipped his hat back, "we've been tryin' to find ya'll but we didn't see you anywhere. It was like searching for two invisible people."

"I had some problems going through my life," Kimiko said, "and he tagged along," she said as she grabbed Raimundo's arm and began to shake it.

"Well its good to have you two back," Omi said.

"Yeah you two must be exhausted, we were just packin' up for the day," Clay said.

"Where are we going during the night?" Omi asked him.

Raimundo and Kimiko coulnd't help but laugh at that. Omi's question was something that Meg would ask. "It means you guys are going to sleep," he said. "Which is what we should be doing?"

"Alright," Clay shrugged, "I was hoppin' you two were goin' to tell us where ya'll were," he said.

"We'll tell you tomorrow," Kimiko told him, "its best that all of us get some sleep right now."

Omi and Clay nodded as they headed off to go to sleep. Raimundo took the bag of shen gong wus and walked to the Temple Vault. He descended down the stair case and put all of the shen gong wu back to their rightful places.

"You tired?" Kimiko asked. One hand was resting on the wall and the other on her hip.

"Yeah," Raimundo nodded as he smiled at her.

"Me too," Kimiko said. She climbed downstairs and kissed Raimundo passionantly on the lips. "We should get our story straight for Clay and Omi tomorrow."

"Yes," Raimundo said.

"But nothing about the kiss," Kimiko told him, "that's our little secret."

"Sweetie, what happens in Europe, stays in Europe," Raimundo said as he lightly touched her cheek and kissed her again on the lips.

* * *

**THE END! THANKS TO ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!**


End file.
